Paging Dr Feelgood
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Dr. John Cena is the head cardiac surgeon at Dartmouth-Hitchcock and he has it all together...or so he thinks. Enter Dr. Randy Orton who makes John realize that maybe he doesn't have things all figured out
1. 1

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center: Cardiology Department**

Dr. John Cena sat at the desk in his cramped office going over the paperwork from the last 36 hours he had spent at the hospital where he worked. He should have been eating or trying to get some sleep so he could finish up the remaining twelve hours left of his shift

"Paging Dr. Cena." The overhead intercom crackled. "Paging Dr. Cena. You have a call on line six. Dr. Cena you have a call on line six." John sighed and picked up the handset then pressed the blinking light. "Dr. Cena speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi honey it's me!" John's longtime girlfriend chirped in his ear

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good but missing you."

"You know that I had to work a straight 48-hour shift."

"I know but still."

"Why didn't you call my phone?"

"You never answer when I do." That was true. John loved the woman but he hardly had time for chit-chat. She knew that calling the hospital was a sure way to get John to talk with her. "Anyway, I just wanted to check in and tell you that I miss you," John knew that wasn't all. "And I also wanted to know if you'd like to go to a dinner party at Brie and Bryan's tomorrow night with me."

"Going to a dinner party after working a quadruple does not sound appealing to me. I need sleep."

"Sleep? I know you're going to work out when you get home."

"Well I like working out."

"But not going out with me?"

"I like going out with you just not to dinner party's with your friends."

"They're our friends John."

"No. They're yours. My friends don't do dinner parties." There was a knock at the office door and one of the head nurses poked his head in

"Sorry John but that new doctor is here." Cody said

"Baby I have to go."

"So that's a no to the party? You're going to let me go by myself?"

"That's definitely a no and you don't have to go at all. I love you and I'll see you later." The woman sighed

"I love you too. Bye." John placed the phone back on the receiver

"What?" He asked looking at the other man

"Woman got you down?"

"Shut up." John said with a laugh. "Where is this guy?"

"Up front at the nurses' station. He's a tall and delicious drink of water too."

"Now, now – what would Evan think if he heard you talking like that?" John asked referring to his anesthesiologist and Cody's boyfriend of over four years

"He'll just do what he always does and shake his head at my flirty antics." John shook his own head

"That him?" He asked

"Yes."

"Damn he's tall. What's his name?"

"Randy."

"Randy?" John said walking up to the man with his hand out. "John." Randy took the hand and shook it firmly

"That's me."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too...I'm sorry about having to do the interview over the phone. Some things were held up at the hospital where I worked in St. Louis so I couldn't leave," John shook his head

"Don't worry about it. I did my research and I'm more than satisfied with your credentials and the super positive recommendations and reviews I got. I've seen you in the medical journals a few times too so having you on our staff will be a great asset. I look forward to working alongside you." Randy nodded his head

"I should impress you but I'm the one that's impressed."

"Oh?"

"I interviewed for a hospital before I ended up with Mercy that didn't contact any of my references or have a subscription to any journals which seems like a minute thing but in my opinion it's good to have so you stay in the know."

"And I agree but I have done my homework on you and like I said I do look forward to working alongside you."

"Thank you."

"Well let me show you around while it's still quiet and while I'm still awake." John looked at Cody after he loudly cleared his throat. "Randy this is Cody. He's one of the head nurses here."

"Hi." Cody said with a smile. "I'm like John's third arm."

"Oh," Randy said with a laugh while John shook his head. "Okay then. It's nice to meet you Cody the Third Arm."

"You are not my third arm Cody."

"Fourth and fifth then?" John and Randy laughed

"Forgive him...he really is excellent at his job."

"No need to forgive. In our line of work playful banter is always welcome in my opinion as long as when it's time to work the work gets done."

"Oh well then welcome to the team!" Cody said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Randy. I have to go. I'll see you around." Randy gave a short wave

"The layout around here is pretty simple and since you work in the cardiac unit there really isn't too much to learn. You already know where the nurses' station is," John pointed out. "The break room or where you'll find a person or two napping is this way and all the way at the end of the hall is my office." John said gesturing. "Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No. Nurses' station, break room, your office," Randy said pointing

"Great. This is the supply room and we do EKGs, Echoes and those types of exams in here."

"Stress tests?"

"What?"

"Where do you do the stress tests...in case I need to send someone?"

"They are next door. See there's the treadmill and exercise bike."

"Okay." The shorter man pressed the down button on the elevator. The men stepped on and rode down to the main floor in silence

"Down here is the most important part of the tour."

"The cafeteria?"

"Yes." John said with a smile. "Most of the time we have food upstairs but if no one orders then you have to come down here. Cody knows what I like and we work most of our shifts together so he just orders. His mind is like a sponge so I'm sure after a while he'll get to know what you like and order it."

"That's good to know."

"Evan, the anesthesiologist, keeps us supplied with coffee and donuts."

"You guys do actual work right? Seems like there's a lot of eating going on around here."

"Yes we do actual work. It sounds like you don't want your coffee and donut so I'll take it. Thank you in advance." Randy laughed

"No I will drink the coffee and have my donut so keep your hands off. Besides you don't look like you're much of a fried dough eater anyway."

"I work hard so it appears like I don't eat glazed and chocolate covered fried dough. I eat at least two when they're here."

"I never would have guessed. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know I'm new and I hope this doesn't come off as nosy or offensive,"

"But," John interrupted

"But is Cody gay by any chance?"

"Everyone is gay around here with the exception of me." He said pushing the button in the elevator that would take them back to the cardiac unit

"So you're straight?"

"Yes. It's one of the few things my girlfriend likes about me."

"She only likes a few things about you?" John shook his head

"Don't mind me. You're scheduled for tomorrow but I'm off for the next 48 so I won't see you until I come back but I know you'll be fine without," Both men looked down at John's pager as it started to vibrate and beep. He unclipped the device from his waist. "We have an emergency. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Then let's go." Randy and John stepped back in the elevator

"Hold it!" The tall man pressed the Door Open button just in time for Cody to join them. "I got the alert."

"What's going on?" Randy asked. Cody and John briefed him as best they could about the situation with what information they had. The men made it down to the unit where they were met by one of the resident doctors and a hysterical wife

"What happened?"

"Patient came in for routine work, complained of chest pains, dizziness and heart palpitations so I said I would send him to your unit after his exam then he dropped on me."

"He dropped on you? Well is he dead? Do you want me to revive a dead man? I'm good but not that good." Randy smirked

"He's not dead but he's not doing well. You're the expert so fix it."

"Shit." John and Cody said at the same time

"Oh is that what we do? I'll get the hang of it." Randy said commenting on them speaking in unison

"I'm going to get this guy hooked up so we can get him upstairs." Cody said looking over a chart that was handed to him

"What do you think it is?"

"Could be anything but those symptoms sound," John stopped. "What does it sound like to you?"

"Off the top of my head? A tumor,"

"But where?" They both said

"See you've got the unison thing down already. What do you think the best course of action would be?"

"Left and right ventricular angiography." John smiled

"So do you want to tell that hysterical woman that he needs to stay overnight or should I?"

"You're the veteran around here so have at it. I'll just watch to see how you work."

"Oh thanks." John said dryly

**A Few Days Later**

"Good morning." Randy said handing John a cup of coffee

"Oh Starbucks. I hope its blonde roast."

"It is. I figured you could stick it in the microwave for an hour or so if you wanted the regular burnt taste." John laughed

"No thanks and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So how did you do yesterday?"

"I didn't kill anyone so I'd say I did well."

"Always a good day for a doctor when you don't kill anyone."

"How was your _day_ off?"

"_Day_ off?"

"Yes day. You had two but insisted on coming in to babysit me."

"I wasn't babysitting as you're not a baby but I didn't want to leave you hanging with that double angio. What were the results by the way?"

"Myxoma tumor."

"Nice...you called it."

"I may or may not know a thing or two." Randy said with a smile

"Quick question,"

"Shoot."

"Do you buy your scrubs at a big and tall shop?"

"That is not the question I thought you'd ask," The taller man said laughing. "I just go to a regular scrub place and purchase the long." John nodded. "Weirdo."

"John? Are you there?" John pushed the button on the phone to respond to Cody

"I'm here. Why are you using this when I know you're at the station?"

"I was talking to Evan and got a glimpse of the clock and thought I should check to see if you were here...and if I'm wasting time."

"I'm here and I'm talking to Randy." Evan looked at his boyfriend when he heard Randy's name

"Don't you dare go back to that office." He said and Cody smiled sweetly

"Are we having a meeting?"

"No. We're just talking."

"Okay."

"We'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Good morning Randy."

"Good morning Cody."

"What? He's got long legs and I like long legs." Cody said looking at his boyfriend who looked incredibly annoyed

"That's a real messed up thing to say considering I'm short."

"You're not short; we're all just tall around here." He responded kissing Evan's left cheek then his right and back to his left

"Cody quit it." The small man said with a laugh

"That is the exact opposite of what you said last night."

"You're such a hornball." Evan said as Cody nipped at his neck

"Cut it out Rhodes." John said walking up. "I know Evan's cute but this is where you work."

"He's so irresistible though."

"Try."

"I have an operating room to prep so I'm leaving." Evan said

"Love ya baby cakes."

"Love you too." He answered walking away

"Is this for real?" Randy asked looking at a posting behind the desk. "You guys have a Christmas party?"

"It's a holiday party. We can't say Christmas."

"But it's for real?"

"Yes."

"Do you guys go?"

"Evan and I do."

"Honestly I'd rather not but my girlfriend hassles me about it so we go."

"That's because she wants you to show her off John."

"I know what she wants."

"And she wants to be your misses."

"Well I don't want to get married and I've told her that on more than one occasion so," John shrugged

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"Two years."

"Will you ever ask her to move in?"

"Hadn't thought about it." John replied absently as he went over the printed schedule. "Looks like I need to get down to the cath lab."

"You don't want to marry her at all?"

"No. I love her but I know she's piggybacking off me. She honestly needs her own life and there's no way I'd marry someone like that."

"Have you told her?"

"How do you tell your girlfriend to get a life?" The other two men laughed

"I don't know as I've never had a girlfriend."

"Well how would you tell your boyfriend?"

"If I had one? Babe...you need to get a life."

"I may have to try that."


	2. 2

**December**

John sat on his bed and watched as his girlfriend paraded in and out of the bathroom. One minute her hair was flat then the next there were curlers every which way. Another time she went in with no make-up then came out with her face contoured to perfection. John smiled when he saw that. She knew how to get under his skin but the woman was gorgeous and John could never deny that

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I brought two dresses,"

"Uh-huh. I saw that."

"Which one should I wear?" John looked toward where the dresses were hanging. He eyed the Marchesa sleeveless embroidered mermaid gown and noticed that it closely resembled a wedding dress so he immediately vetoed it

"The blue one. It's sexy."

"Oh the Stella McCartney!" She said poking her head out of the bathroom

"Stella McCartney huh? How much did I pay for that?"

"What does that matter?" The woman asked straddling John's waist

"You can tell me now or wait until I see it on my credit card statement."

"Four grand." John sighed loudly as he dragged one of his large hands down his face. "What?! You gave me your card and said get what I want. I wanted that."

"And that." He said pointing to the other gown. "How much was that?"

"I don't remember."

"Adrianna." John said firmly

"Eleven hundred." She said lowering her bright green eyes

"What is wrong with you? I mean honestly. I try to do nice things for you and you go way overboard. Did you buy shoes too?" She bit her lip. "Jesus God."

"One pair John!"

"Go finish getting ready so we can get going." Adrianna climbed off John and slowly walked back to the master bathroom

**Alpine Grove Banquet Facility**

"You look so stressed." Cody observed as John walked over. "What's on your mind?"

"Adrianna's wearing $5000 worth of dress and shoes right now." The younger man's eyes went wide

"What?!"

"She pissed me off so bad before we left the house I didn't know what to do with myself."

"You spoil her John."

"I know and I don't mind but that's ridiculous. She has another dress that she bought for $1100."

"So she spent roughly $6100 on clothes for a party with people she doesn't really know?"

"Yes."

"I'd bop Evan right upside his head if he ever did that."

"Trust me when I say I wanted to bop her but that sort of thing is frowned upon."

"You have a point there."

"Where's your other half?"

"Where else but in the bathroom. You know he's got that little baby bladder."

"Yea he might want to get that checked out." Cody chuckled

"Oh my," He said

"What?"

"There's Randy and he looks hot as hell. Damn." John turned and saw the tall man walking toward them dressed in black slacks with a black long-sleeved dress shirt all tailored beautifully

"You need to cut it out." John said looking at Cody. "I know Evan's talked to you about your lusting."

"He has and I only do it in good fun."

"You sounded very serious just now."

"Well he does look good but Evan is my little Half Pint and I love him and only him."

"You should for all he puts up with." Cody smiled

"Hey." Randy said

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I saw Evan and he told me to tell you that he's going to sit down at the table."

"Oh, okay. I was a little concerned that he was still in the restroom."

"Where's your girl John?"

"She's the devil in that blue dress over there." Randy chuckled

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't really know how to respond to that. I didn't make her that beautiful but I feel like saying 'I know' isn't right either."

"Well no that's not the right thing to say."

"Honey I found our table!" John's girlfriend announced. "Oh hello." She said looking at Randy

"Hello."

"Adrianna this is Randy, Randy this is my girlfriend Adrianna."

"It's nice to meet you." Randy said

"So nice to meet you. Hi Cody!"

"Hi Ade."

"I saw Evan at our table."

"We should probably get over there." John said. His girlfriend slipped her hand into his while Randy and Cody walked behind them

"Is she normally this bubbly?" Randy asked quietly and Cody nodded

"Yes and it does get old fast but she's nice so," He shrugged

"So we just deal with it?"

"You got it my man." The group sat down at their assigned table and dined on food as it was served to them. After the tables were cleared the DJ turned the music up and the employees of Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center and their family members made their way to the floor and started dancing

"Let's go dance John."

"You know I don't dance. You get one slow song from me and that's it."

"You are the worst. Will you dance with me Randy?" John's girlfriend asked catching the man off-guard

"Oh, um,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Randy." John said taking a sip of his after dinner coffee

"I don't mind. I'm not the world's greatest dancer though I must warn you."

"It beats not dancing at all." She said sticking her tongue out at John who shrugged. He watched as Adrianna danced rhythmically with Randy who claimed not to be the world's greatest but had no problem keeping up with the woman's moves

...

"Did she drink a case of Red Bull before you guys got here?" Randy asked flopping down in his seat next to John

"Nope. Ade is just very high energy."

"High energy is certainly an understatement John."

"Well you made it out alive and she's got Cody out there now."

"I need some air. It's hot as hell in here."

"It's freezing out but I could use some air too." The men stood and headed outside

"Oh fuck me it is cold out here. It gets pretty cold in St. Louis but this is brutal."

"Why'd you move here?"

"I'm crazy." Randy said shivering

"Here." John said offering his suit jacket. "I can't have you getting sick a month after being here."

"Thank you." Randy said putting the jacket on. "What kind of cologne is that? Smells good."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It would be so embarrassing if we showed up at work wearing the same cologne."

"Embarrassing because we would smell the same or embarrassing because people might think we spent the night together."

"I was only joking but I'm not gay so it definitely wouldn't be the second one." Randy furrowed his brow

"Who said we'd be doing gay things though? I just said spent the night together." John shrugged

"I'm sure people would assume."

"Oh right." The men stood outside awkwardly for a few minutes

"So," John started. "Were you seeing anyone before you moved?"

"I was seeing a few people before I left."

"Oh wow."

"That came out wrong, I had been in a relationship and when I told him that I would be moving he didn't like it and broke things off with me and instead of feeling sorry for myself I started dating again but no one exclusively."

"Ah, okay. The first thing you said did come out wrong. He wouldn't move with you?"

"I don't know. Never gave us the chance to talk about that."

"Would you have wanted him to?"

"No." John laughed. "How did you meet Adrianna?" John chuckled

"I'd just finished a shift and she was leaving the hospital on crutches and I saw her fall. I went over to help her up and we struck up a conversation. The rest is history as they say."

"How cute."

"We do look good together."

"Adrianna's stunning so I think she'd look good with anyone."

"Just hit me right in the self-esteem why don't you?"

"Well you're cute so don't go giving me that wounded woe is me act."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes."

"Oh." John said trying not to smile

"Surely I'm not the first guy to tell you that. Almost everyone in the cardiac unit is gay. I _know_ Cody had to tell you before."

"I feel like Cody thinks everyone is cute. He's been checking you out in those scrubs since you arrived."

"I know and if he weren't in a long-term relationship I'd act on it but he is and Evan is very sweet so I'd never do that to him. For the life of me I'll never understand how they got together."

"They're yin and yang. I don't know which one is which but when you see them together you just know it works." Randy nodded

"I understand."

"Have you had your eye on anyone in the department?"

"Maybe." The tall man said with a smirk. John's eyes narrowed as he shook his head

"I'm not gay Randy."

"There you go assuming again."

"I'm not. I've been hit on before so I know when it's happening. You're hitting on me."

"I have more game than that."

"You're hitting on me." John repeated and Randy shrugged

"Maybe I am."

"But why? Not only am I _not_ gay but I have a girlfriend."

"Whom you don't want to marry. That woman in there is super beautiful and if you don't want to marry her someone will."

"Where do you get off trying to tell me about my life?"

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Mind your business." Randy laughed

"Okay. It doesn't change anything but I'll stop talking." After a long pause John started up again

"And even if I were gay," Randy folded his arms across his chest as he waited to hear what the man had to say. "You wouldn't be my type anyhow."

"How do you figure?"

"I just know you're not."

"You're wrong but fair enough."

"How am I wrong?!" John almost squealed

"You haven't given me a chance so you don't know if you'd like me or not."

"Randy you have an appendage." The other man started laughing

"An appendage?! My dick you mean? You have one too I presume."

"You're right I do and this," John said rubbing his pointer fingers together. "Isn't going to work for me."

"This?" Randy said as he rubbed his fingers together like John just had. "Is not how sex between two men works. I mean," He said stepping closer. "There is rubbing involved but that's usually during foreplay."

"Are you going to tell me now that you're not hitting on me?"

"No because that would make me a liar. I'm totally hitting on you right now."

"Did you forget that I have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Is that what's stopping you or the fact that you're not gay?"

"You knew what I meant."

"Oh right. I knew what you meant. Here's your jacket," Randy said handing over the garment. "I'm going back inside and I wouldn't want people to assume. Thanks for keeping me warm." He said before opening the door and disappearing inside. John caught the door before it shut all the way and walked into the building

"Baby! I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" Adrianna asked before planting a kiss on John's lips

"Outside getting some air. I was overheating in there."

"Was it because you were watching my hot moves on the dance floor?" John smiled as he wrapped one arm around the woman's waist

"Possibly." He said running his fingers through her hair with his free hand

"The DJ is playing slow songs now and you owe me my one dance."

"Ade."

"John." The woman countered

"Okay fine we can dance."

"I shouldn't have to try this hard with you." She said grabbing the man by a hand and dragging him behind her. On the floor John swayed to the music as he held Adrianna close. While whispering sweet nothings he glanced up and saw Randy swaying with a woman he was sure worked in the hospital's pediatric department. Sensing that he was being watched Randy looked up and saw John staring at him. He smirked and pulled the woman closer to his body

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"You did great in there." John said complimenting Randy as he tossed his gloves in the biohazard bin

"Thanks. I'd never seen anything like that."

"That was rare. Evan let me know when the patient wakes up please."

"You got it." Evan said making notes in the computer

"I ordered lunch; well at this point it's just food since lunchtime is over."

"Third Arm to the rescue. I'm starving." Evan stopped typing and peeked over the desk. "Oh I didn't mean that like,"

"He was joking about something I said a while ago. It wasn't a sex thing." Cody said hoisting himself up and leaning over the desk

"Oh."

"Gimme a kiss."

"Cody we're at work." The small man said typing away and not looking at his boyfriend

"I'll stay here all day."

"How will you ever get any work done?"

"I guess we'll find out." Cody said not budging

"Give him the damn kiss Evan so he can get back to work." Evan sighed and finished what he was doing before standing up and kissing the other man who grinned

"Love you Half Pint."

"Love you too." Evan said walking away

"Do you bother him like that at home?"

"Hell yes. I have to go. See you guys in the lounge?"

"Yea."

"He's got a cute butt." Randy said after Cody walked away

"I hadn't noticed."

"And speaking of butts,"

"Don't even go there." John said effectively stopping the other man from mentioning his ass. "I do a lot of snatches along with clean and jerks."

"Oh man that joke just wrote itself."

"You're a real asshole you know that?"

"Really?! No one has ever told me that to my face."

"You don't say?"

"I do. That was mean."

"Are you going soft on me now?" The tall man guffawed

"That's not possible since I'm never soft around you."

"Oh my God." John said with a laugh. "You are unbelievably unrelenting."

"Unbelievably unrelenting...is that grammatically correct?"

"It doesn't matter. You got the gist of what I said."

"So is it that you don't like being hit on or what? Is it because I'm a guy?"

"I'm going to be honest with you and say that I think it's because you're a guy. Women don't hit on me."

"I find that hard to believe but that's the difference between men and women."

"Which is what?"

"Men tend to be more forward where women aren't. I have no doubt that women see you and find you attractive but they won't approach because they think you should. It's 2014 and women want to be independent yet want a man to still do things for them and be chivalrous."

"And you're not looking for that?"

"Chivalry? No. I can do things for myself. I'm strong and independent and don't need no knight to save me." Randy said snapping his fingers making John laugh

"Okay then."

"But seriously how do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"

"Have you been with a woman?" John asked leaning against the desk

"I've been with a few and they just don't do it for me."

"So I should "try it" with you?" Randy shrugged and John laughed again. "I think you've forgotten two important things."

"What?"

"I am not gay and I have a girlfriend."

"All trivial."

"Being heterosexual is a trivial thing to you?"

"You're heterosexual for now and we can always get rid of a girlfriend." The shorter man's jaw dropped. "I'm hungry so I'll see you in the lounge yea?" Randy said leaving John standing there shocked


	3. 3

Before heading to the lounge to eat John checked on the patient he and Randy had just operated on to see how he was doing. When he walked in Randy looked up and around both of them noticing that the only free chair was next to the tall man. Randy smirked and pushed the chair out with his foot. John got himself something to eat before taking the seat

"You're a real creep you know that?"

"Yes." John laughed as he looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"Are you eating my salad?"

"Um, not at the moment."

"I said eating not tossing. Cody did you order a salad for me?"

"Yea. I always order it." He said looking at the table where the rest of the food sat. Cody stood up and walked to the trash where he retrieved the receipt. "Says here that I ordered a garden salad and a Caesar. Those assholes forgot it didn't they?"

"Yes." Silently Randy slid his salad between him and John

"I don't mind sharing."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"To get a plate so I can,"

"I don't care if you stick your fork in my salad John."

"Why do I feel like that was an innuendo?"

"Because you wanted it to be." Randy said taking a bite of food

"Oh please."

"Wanna touch my fork?" The taller man asked nudging John's fork with his

"What's going on over there?" Evan asked taking a few French fries from Cody

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that Randy likes John."

"Is that so? I miss everything doping people up." Cody laughed

"And you're so good at it too. Sometimes when we're at home I'm afraid when you bring me a drink since I don't know what's in it."

"I never thought about doing that...but now that you've brought it up." Evan smiled evilly

"Only you could make evil so damn cute. Why would you dope me up anyway?"

"Never mind that." The small man said looking at the table where Randy and John were sitting

"You're being nosy right now."

"I know I am because this has the potential of being juicy. You're around them more so keep me posted on what's going on."

"Randy just has a crush Half Pint. There's nothing going on."

"Yes there is. Mark my words Cody."

"I'll keep my eyes open but I really think that it's just a crush."

"That's fine but he should really go after someone unattached and he should definitely keep those big ass hands of his away from you." Cody's eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend

"You are on it today."

"I'm just saying."

"Hey John," Cody called leaning back in his chair

"Stop doing that!" John and Evan yelled. Cody placed all four legs of his chair back on the floor

"How many times do you have to bust your head on the floor for you to not do that?" John asked

"It's a bad habit." The doctor just shook his head. "Anyway, are we doing Sunapee this year?"

"Yea I'd like to. We just have to find a Friday where we can all take off." John, Evan and Cody began laughing. "Just kidding! Um, at least a Friday where we can leave early."

"What's Sunapee?" Randy asked

"I have a house on the lake in Sunapee. We go in the winter for skiing and snowboarding and in the summer to go out on the lake."

"You should come with us Randy." Under the table Evan kicked Cody. "Sorry." Cody said quietly to his boyfriend. "Don't be mad with me." He added batting his lashes

"Stupid pretty eyes." Evan muttered making Cody flash him a grin before turning back to John who sat on the other side of the room

"You have to check when you have surgeries."

"I generally don't schedule them at the end of the week. That's the worst time because I'm tired as fuck. I'll check my calendar and let you know what's going on."

"Okay."

"Am I invited or no?"

"Would you like to come? There's plenty of room."

"You guys did just talk about it with me sitting here."

"You're invited. It's usually just the three of us though so don't think there's going to be some big party."

"Is my presence going to ruin your threesome?" John eyed Randy while Cody laughed and Evan narrowed his bespectacled eyes

"I wouldn't have invited you if I thought for a second you were going to ruin anything okay?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well," Evan said standing and stealing a few more fries from Cody. "I have to get going. More surgeries more people to anesthetize."

"Is that my next patient or John's?"

"I believe it's yours Randy." Evan said leaving the room

"That was weird. What's his problem?"

"There's no problem." Cody said trying to calm the situation before there was one. He cleaned up the mess at his table then tossed it in the trash. "I'll see you guys in a bit." He said leaving the room. Randy looked at John

"Don't look at me."

"So you noticed it too right?"

"There was some weirdness there."

"What did I do?"

"I don't know."

"Well this is going to be awkward." Randy said standing and clearing his mess

**Weeks Later**

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Thank you." John said taking the Starbucks cup from Randy. "This is not coffee." He said after taking a sip

"No it's the Full Leaf Chai Tea. You sounded like you were getting congested yesterday so I got this instead of coffee." John smiled

"I am. I really do appreciate this." He said with a cough. Randy covered his nose and mouth. "Oh stop." Randy picked up the sanitizer on John's desk. "Why don't you get out of my office if you're afraid of my germs?"

"Just hold your hand out." John did and the tall man pumped the gel into it. The men stared at each other as John rubbed his hands together

"Happy?"

"Not exactly but this'll do."

"How come you're not happy?" John asked coughing again

"Are you going to make it through the day?" The other man asked pumping more sanitizer

"I'll be fine. So are you going to tell me why you're not happy?" Randy just shrugged. "Ooh I think I get it. This has nothing to do with really being happy and everything to do with me not giving in to your advances. Come on, you haven't hit on me for like a week so don't start now."

"What do you mean I haven't hit on you in a week? Do I need to step it up because I'm certain I've hit on you each day I've seen you." Outside the door Cody wanted to laugh but then he'd give away the fact he was out there eavesdropping

"Maybe you're just not good at it then."

"Oh," Randy said with a laugh. "Now you're just going to insult me? That's low John." John smiled, mostly because he knew it made the other man crazy

"What is it that you want from me exactly?"

"Is there time because I have a list?"

"A list?!"

"Yes."

"Let's start small because we don't have time."

"A long walk on the beach would be nice."

"Nope...too cold. Try again later." John said getting up. When Cody heard the chair squeal he high-tailed it back down the hall and to the nurses station. "And here I thought you'd surely say something doable like a kiss." John said leaving. Randy just stood there

"What are you doing?" Evan asked as he was startled by Cody grabbing his arm and taking him around a corner. "You're not trying to get a quickie are you? We're working."

"No but since you brought it up,"

"No Cody."

"Fine then, anyway I was standing outside of John's office and I hear him and Randy talking,"

"Uh-huh."

"You were right. Randy has been hitting on John and John knows." Evan's jaw dropped

"Ooh honey – I told you."

"John asked Randy what he wanted from him and being a smartass he responded with a long walk on a beach."

"A long walk – what?"

"Yea like I said being a smartass. John told him it was too cold but I didn't get anything after that because I heard the chair squeak and I didn't want them to know I was out there."

"Good job babe. We may take a trip out to the car during lunch."

"Oh Ev don't tease me like that...especially since you pulled that I have a headache crap last night."

"But I did have a headache."

"So what? Sometimes my back is sore but I still put it down."

"Oh wow."

"Yea so don't give me that."

"Stop trying to be mad with me. I have to go because those flightless love birds back there have a surgery soon."

"I know I'm the head nurse remember?"

"Look at you still trying to give me attitude. I said stop." Evan wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and gave him a squeeze before looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too you adorable little shit." Cody said smiling

"See you later."

"Yep." The taller man smacked his boyfriend's bottom as he walked away

"Ooh baby." Evan quipped

"Rhodes?" Cody appeared from around the corner. "What were the two of you doing around there?"

"Talking."

"You're not fighting are you?"

"No. You know that Evan would never let me fight with him anyway. He has this way of shutting down my whole argument before I can even get it out...makes me so mad." Randy and John laughed. "It's not funny guys really. Imagine that little guy just," Cody clapped his hands together and made a squashing sound. "Just like that."

"Seems accurate to me." Randy said

"Ev is prepping now and I'm going to introduce myself before he knocks the guy out."

"Okay." The two men watched Cody walk away

"Looks like it's me and you again."

"Uh-uh Orton. You had your chance and you blew it."

"Oh I haven't blown it yet." John's eyes widened

"I walked right into that one."

"Yes you did."

"So does that mean you're on the, I don't even know how to put this, the receiving end?" Randy laughed

"The receiving end? Is that what you straight people say?"

"I don't know what straight people say since I don't talk about this sort of thing in my daily life."

"My preference is _the bottom_ yes but I know how to give it and I do it well."

"I would say that's good to know but in my case it's not since all I like to do is give. I'm what they would call a giver."

"Then call me selfish because I love to receive." John chuckled

"You're just not going to give up are you?"

"No. Not until you threaten to file a sexual harassment complaint."

"Okay now that's going overboard. I'm not going to do that." Randy's eyes lit up making John laugh. "So I guess that means you're free to hit on me all you want."

"To some degree you like it or else you would say something. I don't know if it's the attention and the fact that you know I want you to want me or if it is the whole gay thing."

"Randy I don't care about you being gay."

"So you like the attention?"

"Well that's not what I meant."

"You do like the attention John. Where's Ade? She should be giving you attention."

"I'm always here looking at you and Cody and Evan and all my patients so when do I have time to get attention from her?"

"Does that mean you're treating me like a jump off or a side piece?" John started to laugh

"Oh yea you're my Dartmouth-Hitchcock mistress without any of the benefits."

"Well that's your fault." John smirked

"We have surgery. Get your head in the game."

"What team is this?" The shorter man began to laugh

"Wildcats. I ashamed to know that."

"I have a niece...what's your excuse?"

"Adrianna."

"Who?" Randy asked then walked away

**SALT Kitchen & Bar**

"It's so nice to see you John."

"I know you're being sarcastic but it is nice to see you baby. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Adrianna said with a smile. "You know you look cute so I don't need to say it."

"But maybe I want to hear it."

"You look so good John like oh my God." John chuckled

"Smartass." The woman smiled before taking a sip of her wine

"How's work other than busy?"

"That's an accurate way to describe it. Unfortunately people need surgery on their hearts,"

"I don't think that's unfortunate. That means money for you and you make them better." John took a deep breath

"Nothing works as well as your natural born heart though Ade."

"Obviously not if they come to you."

"You're right." He said to stop one of their age old arguments

"How are Cody and Evy?"

"Good. You know how they are."

"Too freaking cute they are. Evan's a little sass machine."

"All the time when it comes to Cody."

"And Randy?"

"What about him?"

"How is he?"

"Fine I guess."

"It's a real shame he's gay because he's so good-looking and I have friends that would love to have at him."

"Have at him? What does that mean? Is that what you and your friends talk about?"

"John."

"No I'm serious."

"We talk about guys I mean what's the big deal."

"Your wording just sounds super shady is all."

"You know that's not why I'm with you though right?" Sometimes John wondered

"That's what you tell me." She gasped

"John! How can you even say that? We're supposed to have a nice dinner and you're gonna make me cry."

"If you start crying that's on you. Why would you even start crying?"

"Because you hurt my feelings."

"Are you ready to order?" John asked when he saw their waiter approaching. Adrianna huffed before wiping a non-existent tear from the corner of her eye and ordering her Scottish King Salmon entrée

"I have something for you when we leave."

"Oh really?" John asked taking a bite of his pork chop. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can I have a hint?"

"It fits under my dress." Adrianna smiled as she watched her boyfriend smile

"My goodness – it's not the shoes is it?"

"No but I can leave those on if you'd like."

"On please."

"Whatever you want."

...

"John." Adrianna said breathing heavily. "We've never done it like that. Oh my God."

"So then it was good yes?"

"Good is poor word choice."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Were you fantasizing?"

"Huh? Who would I fantasize about Ade?"

"I have no idea but you can do it again whenever you want." John chortled. "Oh yea,"

"What?"

"The girls want to go away the weekend you guys go to Sunapee."

"Okay. I've been telling you that's what you should do and that way you won't feel like the Sunapee trips are cutting into our time."

"Right well I'm glad that's all out of the way."

"Do you want to go for round two?"

"Yes."

**Four Weeks Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"I am so excited about leaving tomorrow." Cody said to Randy and Evan as they stood around at the nurses' station

"Me too. I love it up there even if it is for a couple days. I love my job but when we're there it's as if this place doesn't exist...I don't have to think."

"Thanks for letting me come along."

"No problem. Who brought these?" Cody asked taking another gourmet dipped strawberry from the tray

"Um, remember the guy who collapsed at his job and they rushed him here?"

"Vaguely."

"Pretty much all his valves and shit were clogged and we talked about how surprised we were he didn't just drop dead,"

"Oh! I remember now. Damn he was in bad shape."

"He and his wife sent these over today because he just left rehabilitation and has never felt better."

"They thanked us with strawberries?" Cody asked chewing

"But you're eating them though?"

"They're bangin." Randy laughed

"Where's John? I need him to sign these papers."

"In his office looking at something."

"Why are you guys always standing around?" The man in question asked walking over

"No surgeries and no emergencies." Cody said

"Can you look at these John?"

"Uh-huh...what are you eating?"

"Gourmet dipped strawberries." John looked around

"From where?"

"They were delivered as a thank you. Want?" He coughed into his hands

"I did."

"Open." Randy said picking up a piece of fruit. John opened his mouth and bit the strawberry. The tall man waited for him to chew and make room for the rest and when he was ready John opened his mouth again allowing Randy to feed him the remaining part

Evan and Cody shared a look between them


	4. 4

**Friday Evening: 139 Water Lot Road**

"Sunapee we are in you!" Evan said running upstairs to the room he and Cody always shared. Cody followed with their bags

"It's really nice in here John."

"Thank you. I'll show you to your room."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. Cody and Evan are here and this is the TV room, your room's here with the bathroom and I'm down the hall. You have to share a bathroom with those two or use the powder room downstairs...if you really need to shower and they're in there," Randy frowned. "Yes they use the bathroom together. I don't know what's going on but I have a pretty good idea. Anyway, if you have to shower and that one's occupied then you can use mine."

"What if you're in it?" John chuckled and shook his head

"It's a large shower but you're shit out of luck until I'm finished."

"You never showered in one of those open stalls at the gym or anything?"

"My shower is not an open stall at the gym and you weren't in it."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"You'd be waiting for soap bubbles to run down my ass or something."

"That's a glorious thought and while I would enjoy seeing that,"

"You'd rather have the soap on your ass? Oh I got it. I'm supposed to," John gestured wildly and Randy laughed

"What are we doing about dinner?" Cody asked walking down the hallway

"How early are the two of you getting up? I know Evan's ready to snowboard so you guys are probably going to bed super early."

"Earlier than I would ever want to."

"Then let's just go to Pizza Chef so the two of you can get tucked in."

"You're not snowboarding tomorrow?"

"I am but I'm not getting up as early as you are."

"You sure you don't want to?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

**Later**

"Where did you find chips?"

"I bought a bunch at the pizza place. I'm a late night snacker and chips are my weakness. Want one?"

"What kind are they?" John asked trying to look at the bag. "Oh you got the crab chips."

"Want some?" Randy asked in a sing-song voice as he waved the bag around

"Stop moving the bag."

"I'll put it in between us."

"Good we need a barrier."

"Do we? Feel like you're going to jump over here?"

"No."

"Oh damn. Where's Ade?"

"Um, she and a group of her friends are at Mountain View Grand Resort and Spa for a girls' weekend."

"That sounds nice...what does she do that requires a weekend away?"

"She's the manager of a hotel."

"I, uh...okay."

"It's better than her staying home while I'm gone and being upset with me."

"So you pacify her. That's cool."

"Why are we always talking about me and my girlfriend?"

"Just making conversation and I don't have one."

"What happened to that guy who asked you out on a date?"

"We went on a date."

"That is so interesting. No wonder we always talk about me." Randy shrugged

"He and I went on a date and it was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yea...he talked about himself which was bad enough but all the things he talked about were boring. I mean if you are going to dominate a conversation you can at least be interesting. I was fine with never seeing him again but my mom told me I should since I'm not meeting people here. I went out with him again and he tried shoving his tongue down my throat about eighteen different times,"

"Oh my God."

"Yes so that sucked. You New Hampshire boys are kinda trashy." John laughed loudly then covered his mouth remembering that Evan and Cody were sleeping nearby

"You've been here for a few months and have been trying to get in my pants from the start so don't tell me about trashy."

"Did you just call me trash?"

"No. I'm just saying."

"I haven't been trying to get in your pants per se or else I would have said John let's fuck and I've never said that."

"No you haven't. So what is it that you want then? Other than a long cold ass walk on the beach."

"I was kidding." The tall man said with a laugh. "Do I look like I want to take walks?"

"I have no idea. You don't want to blow me do you? I saw how you ate that hot dog the other day."

"You watched me eat my hot dog?"

"Randy you almost swallowed it whole."

"Liar!" Randy whispered loudly. "I ate it like I normally would. And why would you assume that I just want to suck your dick? I have thought about it but give me some credit, shit."

"That wasn't very nice. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"A kiss then? You want me to kiss you?"

"You do have those plump lips." John touched his lips with the tips of his fingers

"Do I?"

"Yes. No one's ever pointed that out?"

"No."

"They're nice."

"Oh fuck it," John said sighing. "Come here." He said moving the chip bag barrier

"Are you sure because once I'm over there I'm going to kiss you."

"Fuck, yea, come on." John said trying to psych himself up. Randy moved one cushion over and closer to John who internally said to hell with it and pulled the other man close then pressed their lips together. The kiss was short and to the point but when they parted the men looked each other in the eyes and were instantly drawn back in. Randy fit himself into John's lap and John slipped his tongue into the man's mouth where it was welcomed. Cody stood outside the room wishing his feet would move so he could go tell his boyfriend what he'd witnessed. He wasn't close enough to hear but he could see the men part and say something to each other and took that opportunity to go down the hall to his room

"Baby wake up."

"Cody...what?"

"Wake up."

"We're not having sex right now." Evan grumbled

"No _we're_ not."

"Oh say what now?" The small man said sitting up and reaching over for his glasses

"I was going to get myself a drink of water and I passed the TV room. Randy is in John's lap and they are kissing...like how we kiss." Cody watched as his boyfriend fell on the floor as he scrambled out of bed. "Stop making so much noise." Evan and Cody crept down the hall and silently peered around the corner

"I didn't think I'd actually like kissing you."

"That's because you didn't know I was a good kisser."

"Well no shit. I don't look at people, guys especially, like man they probably kiss good."

"What are you going to do now that you know?" Randy asked resting his forehead on John's

"Now I'm curious about what else your mouth can do."

"Fuck you." John smiled and leaned forward to kiss the other man again. Evan looked up at his boyfriend

"Ooh chileee."

**Next Morning**

"How are you guys still here?" Cody asked walking in the house. "We've been out there tearing it up already."

"We're dressed and were just about to leave. I love snowboarding and all but it's cold out there and I'm in no rush."

"Where's Evan?" Randy asked

"He was right behind me." Just then Evan burst through the door

"Thanks for leaving me behind, Cody!"

"What happened?" Cody asked cautiously taking a step closer

"I fell and almost rolled all the way back to Nashua is what happened!" John and Randy turned their backs to the men to hide their laughter

"I'm sorry. You were right behind me though."

"Until I wasn't."

"Half Pint, I'm really sorry." Cody said brushing snow off his clearly upset boyfriend. "Do you need anything?"

"No I don't need anything. What are the two of you doing?" John and Randy turned back around

"We didn't want to interrupt."

"Yea are you okay, Evan?"

"I'm fine." The small man said dusting his clothes off. "Are you guys boarding or not?"

"We were just about to leave." The four men left the house and travelled down to the Mount Sunapee Resort to finish, or start their day of snowboarding

**Later: One Mile West**

"I'm starving." Evan said taking a bite of the table's big plate of nachos

"Seriously."

"Snow's exhausting."

"Along with lugging a damn snowboard around a mountain."

"I offered to carry yours for you babe." Cody looked at Evan who smiled

"This one here with his jokes."

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Do the two of you need to be back at a certain time?"

"No. I just wanted to know what time to be up in the morning."

"Oh...you know we never leave that early unless I'm on call and I'm not so we're good."

"Yes. Food." Randy said when the waitress came over to them. She passed the plates around in an orderly and unhurried fashion which earned her a look of death from each man

"What did you get?" John asked looking at Randy's plate

"The kielbasa plate. It comes with pan fried Kielbasa, potato and cheddar pierogies, and vegetables. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

"Wait – what did you get? We'll make an even trade."

"Shepard's Pie."

"Is it good? Any time I hear Shepard's Pie I think of that Kitchen Nightmares episode." John laughed

"This is nothing like Finn McCool's. Have a bite." He said holding up a spoon. Randy leaned in and sampled the pie. Under the table Cody and Evan were hitting each other

"That is good." The other men at the table tried to play is cool as they watched John and Randy place food on their extra side plates then pass them to each other

My Half Pint: what the hell is going on?

Cody read on his phone

Senor Pretty Eyes: I have no idea but I am entertained

My Half Pint: I am too but so so curious. Where does Ade fit into all of this?

Senor Pretty Eyes: she's thin but she's not fitting between the two of them

"Are you guys talking to each other?"

"Huh?" Cody asked looking up. Randy laughed

"Never mind."

...

"John and Randy are like right next door so you need to be quiet." Cody said working his hips

"I'm going to try but I'm not making any promises."

In the TV room next door Randy's mouth stopped in mid-chew when he heard moans from the other room

"Did you," John nodded

"I'm used to it by now. If it's making you uncomfortable I can turn the TV up."

"I can just crunch louder." Randy said digging into the bag

"That'll work..._but_," John stressed. "I don't think that there are enough chips in that bag for as long as they carry on."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know Randy." John said with a laugh. "I always assumed that from the sounds they're having sex...really good sex according to some of the shit that I'm sure will come out of Evan's mouth."

"Have you ever told them to quiet down?"

"No. Has anyone ever interrupted you during sex?"

"Not that I can recall."

"It really can kill the mood."

"And that's happened to you?"

"A few times actually."

"Interesting." John smirked as he glanced at Randy from the corner of his eye

"Fuck that's so good Cody!" Randy started coughing as he choked on a potato chip

"Are you alright?" The other man asked laughing

"Oh yea right there!"

"I'll never be able to look at them the same again."

"Yes you will. I told myself the same thing and when I saw them the next day everything was fine."

"No I won't. I'm scarred."

"I'm telling you that you will now eat your chips and be quiet."

"Seriously I don't think I can sit here."

"Then I'll go throw more wood on the fire in the sitting room and we can chill there. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm going to brush my teeth...those two ruined my chip time." John sighed as he got up and walked across the house to build a bigger fire in the large fireplace. When he was confident the fire was strong and roaring John walked back across the house to find Randy

"Yo." He said knocking on the door frame of the bedroom

"Got the fire going?"

"Yes." Randy crossed the room and followed John who took his third trip across the large home

"What made you buy this place?" Randy asked sitting down

"I didn't have enough bills to pay so I thought I'd buy another house."

"How funny but really."

"I like being out in the snow and while I haven't gotten the hang of skiing I do like to snowboard so this place is great in the winter...then when summer rolls around and everything thaws I can be on the water which I also love."

"It's beautiful out here. I'm sure the lake is nice in the summer."

"It's great. Come back in the summer so you can see." John said checking his phone

Ade: hi hoony!

John sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Adrianna is drunk texting me."

"This should be good."

"No she already called me hoony." Randy laughed

John-John: hi Ade. You're drunk

Ade: I knw

Ade: *know

John-John: so why don't you go to bed?

Ade: cuz I wanted to talk to you bby. I miss you

John-John: that's very sweet. I'm sure we'll see each other tomorrow

"What a technical and robotic answer." Randy said looking at John's phone

"I don't want to be bothered with this right now...or ever actually. Aren't we too old for drunken messages and drunken dialing?"

"I guess so."

Ade: I have to go. Bye! Love you!

John-John: love you too

John tossed his phone to the side and Randy watched as the other man stared intensely at the fire burning in front of them

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea."

"You're about to burn those nice eyes of yours gazing at this fire." John chuckled

"Dude it's not the sun."

"I was just saying. You need those eyes for work."

"Thank you."

"Do you really need to thank me for kinda stating the obvious?"

"No and that is why I was thanking you for the compliment about my eyes."

"Oh!"

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?" John asked when Randy moved closer to him on the large tuft circle sofa

"I'm not doing anything." Still staring at the fire John stretched his arm out and found the tall man's hand resting on the chair. Feeling the man's fingers on his Randy linked them together only to have John push them apart reaching for his wrist instead and pulling him closer. When near enough the men locked lips and kissed with a fervor that neither of them had felt in a long while. John grunted when he felt the other man straddle his waist and grind hard against him. His hands moved without a thought travelling underneath Randy's shirt and feeling his hard muscles. It was a lot different than anything John had ever felt when reaching under another person's shirt but oddly it pleased him

"We," He said as he pulled away. "We have to," It was like he couldn't stop kissing the other man. "Stop...we have to stop."

"Then stop." The man straddling him said kissing down his neck and to his collar bone

"Randy."

"Why? I stopped caring that you have a girlfriend a long time ago."

"That's not even why." John said still caressing the man's warm skin. "I'm feeling things,"

"That?" Randy questioned thrusting his erection against John's

"I feel that," John said with a laugh. "But it isn't what I was referring to."

"Then what?"

"Like this," He didn't know how to say what he meant without feeling completely embarrassed. "You're making me horny."

"Am I? Finally?"

"Finally?"

"You give me wet daydreams when I see you walking around in those scrubs." Randy admitted pulling at the elastic band of John's pants. "So I feel like this is some payback."

"Pay – what are you doing?" John asked when he felt the tall man's hand dip inside his pants

"Just relax and enjoy okay?" Randy said while his fist pumped John's cock. "I have a feeling this is going to be very impressive once fully awake." He said pumping faster

"Shit." John said resting his head on the back of the couch

"Feels good?"

"Yes." He said grabbing Randy by the nape of his neck and kissing him hard. The harder they kissed the faster Randy twisted and pumped his fist. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," John said quietly

"Are you about to cum?"

"Uh-huh." Randy worked his way out of the shirt he was wearing with John's help and as the man climaxed he used his own shirt to clean the mess

"Oh...my. God." John panted

"Still horny?" He chuckled

"Yea but now I actually want sex."

"How about we save that for another time?" Randy said standing up and walking away. "Goodnight." He called over his shoulder

"What the hell have I just done?" John asked himself quietly


	5. 5

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"I really hate performing surgery on kids." John said taking a seat in the lounge. "It breaks my heart you know?" Randy and Cody nodded

"How did it go?" Cody asked

"As to be expected I guess. She slept well and it was a "routine" procedure."

"You're doing, well both of you I should say, are doing a world of good. Just remember that."

"It's hard to think that when you're looking at those tiny little innocent faces." Randy said

"That is the truth." John replied as he checked his pager. "I have a phone call to make." He said standing. "Are you ordering Cody?"

"No. Evan and I are going out to lunch."

"Well this is a fine time to tell me. Honey you're supposed to let me know these things beforehand." Cody laughed

"Baby I'm sorry. I'll bring you back some food."

"I'll be okay but thank you." John said heading to his office. He walked in and closed the door halfway before sitting behind his desk and staring at the phone

"Paging Dr. Cena. Dr. Cena you have a call on line three." John sighed and picked up the phone

"Adrianna."

"Hi John."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"You tell me. You're the one who's being all weird."

"What do you mean?" John watched as Randy stepped inside and shut the door behind him

"When I came back from Sunapee you were all over me and then the next few days after that you didn't want me to touch you. There are only so many times I'll let my girlfriend reject me before I say to hell with it Adrianna." On the other line John could hear the woman sniff. "What the hell are you crying for?"

"I don't know what's going on."

"You have to know what's going on or else you wouldn't be crying. I should be out of here by 7 so come over later and we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too." He said hanging up

"Is everything okay?" John shrugged. "Do you think she knows?" Randy asked lowering his voice

"Not unless you went behind my back and told her. No...something is off with her."

"What do you think it is?" Randy asked sitting on John's desk

"I have two guesses."

"And they are?"

"She wants to break up or she's pregnant."

"You guys don't,"

"I do 99% of the time and she's on birth control allegedly but I've never seen her take it."

"If she hasn't gotten pregnant in all this time then she probably is."

"Probably...I don't know what the fuck's going on then."

"And I'm sure she doesn't want to break up with you."

"Randy shut up."

"Don't get pissed at me."

"I'm sorry." John said affectionately scratching the other man's knee. "Do you want to go get lunch since we're free?"

"Sure. Come here." Randy said as John stood. John pulled Randy to the edge of the desk and stepped between his legs

"What?" He asked smirking. The tall man leaned in and pressed their lips together. The men kissed languidly as their hands roamed. Since the time in Sunapee their mouths had become quite familiar

"Fuck." Randy cursed as someone knocked on the door

"Come in Cody." John said sitting in his chair

"I just wanted to let you know that Ev and I are leaving for lunch now. You sure you don't want me to bring anything back?"

"Positive. Randy and I are gonna grab something."

"Huh...okay cool. We'll see you guys back here then."

"Keep your phone on."

"Always!" Cody hollered on his way down the hall

"It's really hard trying to hide any stage of a hard-on in these pants." Randy said

"I know which is why I took a seat."

"Are you ready?" Evan asked his boyfriend. "What? Did you walk in on them?"

"I'm sure I would have had I just barged in."

"Why do I always miss the good shit?"

"I don't know but let's go."

"Maybe we should stick around just in case,"

"We're going." Cody said placing his hands on Evan's shoulders and turning him around toward the elevators

...

"Goddamn it Randy." John grunted as he watched the man bob his head and slurp on his cock as they sat in his car located in the hospitals parking garage. "Fuck." This had almost become routine since Sunapee. The first time John felt bad because he knew that he wouldn't return the favor but Randy gave the best blowjobs so he could never say no. "I'm gonna cum...don't let it get on my pants." Randy felt around blindly until he found John's mouth then covered it with his hand. As John exploded the other man sucked and swallowed until no more was left. "Damn." John said kissing the man and tucking himself back in his pants. "How come you never, like...ask for anything?"

"Do you want to suck my dick?"

"Well no, not really. I wouldn't know how anyway."

"I'd have no problem showing you how to do it. Learning can be fun."

"You're scaring me." John said opening his door

**Later**

"Hi baby." Adrianna said walking into John's kitchen

"Hey." He responded with a kiss. "What's the matter? You seem down."

"We really need to talk."

"Okay. Do you want to stand there or have a seat?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's up to you and I'm here for whatever you have to s,"

"I cheated on you."

"Ay...okay then. Um," John took a long pause. "Wow – I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm so so sorry." The woman said wiping her tear streaked face

"When did this happen?"

"While you were in Sunapee."

"Was it just some random you met at the spa?"

"The masseur."

"The masseur?! Adrianna!"

"It wasn't during the massage! Don't yell...we met later." John scratched his head. "He told me I was beautiful and just kept complimenting me,"

"And I don't tell you all of that shit?!"

"You're never around! I liked the attention!"

"Oh well excuse me." He said calmly. "How much of your things do you have here?"

"What?"

"Little things that you've left here over the years...how much is there? I have some boxes in the garage. They're all different sizes so I wanted to know how much there was and I'll go get the sizes you need."

"What? What are you saying right now? I don't understand what's happening."

"You're going to get all your stuff and leave."

"So we're taking a break or what?"

"The most permanent of breaks. Look, you can't handle me not being here all the time and to a certain extent I feel really guilty about that because you deserve to have attention but you knew what I did for a living when we met. I told you how busy I was and you tried, we tried but it's not working. I mean I hope I'm wrong but I feel like you stuck it out for this long because I would buy you whatever you wanted because I felt so damn guilty all the time. Am I wrong or am I right?" She shrugged. "How much?"

"I don't know John. There are things here and there. We can't talk about this at all?"

"No. We were drifting anyway and you know it. Had this been a year ago when we were strong it never would have happened but we're not and there's no reason to prolong the inevitable." Adrianna burst into tears as she flung her arms around John's neck. The large man wrapped his arms around and held her tight. John would miss her but it was time to move on. There were unfamiliar feelings raging inside of him that needed to be figured out

**Next Day**

Randy stepped into John's office and saw the man asleep on the couch in the corner. He sat the cups of coffee down on the desk and walked over squatting down

"John?" John awoke with a start

"What's going on?!"

"Hey, hey relax. Nothing is going on. I'd just never seen you asleep in here like this and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Is everything alright?" Cody asked walking in. Randy stood and shrugged his shoulders. "You never sleep in here."

"I didn't get any sleep last night so I came in early and ended up falling asleep I guess."

"What's going on John?" Cody asked now sounding concerned

"Ade and I broke up yesterday."

"Shit John that sucks. Was it like...what happened?"

"She cheated while we were in Sunapee so I broke up with her." Remembering what he'd seen while at the vacation house Cody looked at Randy then at John but decided against calling the man on his hypocritical behavior. "Things weren't going well between us anyway so it was for the best anyhow. Adrianna's still young and beautiful so she'll be okay."

"What about you?" Cody asked

"What about me?"

"You're alone now so," John shook his head

"I have things I need to figure out and work to do so I'm not worried."

"Well if you need anything you know that Half Pint and I are here for you." John smiled

"Thanks."

"No problem. There's nothing scheduled for the next hour and a half so get some sleep." Cody said walking away

"I brought you a coffee." Randy said

"Thank you but I really need some sleep right now."

"I understand. I'll leave it on the desk for you."

"Okay. Goodnight." Randy laughed. "Shit you know what I meant."

"Right...I'll shut the light off." John just grunted and closed his eyes. Randy hit the light switch and shut the door behind him. "Shit you scared me." He said when he saw Cody standing there

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What about?"

"Does John breaking up with Ade have anything to do with you?"

"Why would it have anything to do with me?"

"Randy let's cut through the bullshit okay."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you in the TV room kissing while we were in Sunapee." Randy's eyes widened only a fraction but Cody was a nurse and very observant so he noticed. "And don't tell me I didn't see what I saw either. The two of you were all over each other." Randy just stood there. "Well?"

"As far as I know it has nothing to do with me. I never told John to break up with Adrianna."

"So you were content with being his side dish?"

"Cody," The taller man said with a sigh. "It wasn't like that."

"I find that very hard to believe considering all the little things I've seen between the two of you. Sharing food, bringing him coffee when you know that there's coffee here...feeding each other – I mean give me a break."

"Cody it wasn't me. We're not having some torrid affair."

"Looked pretty _torrid_ to me when I saw you grinding all over him."

"Fuck you Cody. John's a grown man and I already told you that I didn't tell him to break up with his girlfriend. Was kissing him wrong, yea but I wasn't the one who had a significant other. If this is really bothering you and I'm not even sure why it would, then maybe you should talk to John."

"Both of you were wrong because you knew about her yet you continued hitting on John."

"What?"

"I heard your conversation one day. You know, things happen and I get that but I could respect you a lot more if you would just take responsibility but here you are trying to blame John because he had a girlfriend." Randy clenched and unclenched his jaw before speaking

"Now you listen here and you listen good; you may or may not like what I've done in my personal life and I don't need you to but what you will do is respect me while we're in this hospital and I'm your superior. Got me?"

"What's going on?" Evan asked walking up to the two men. Randy narrowed his eyes at Cody before walking away. "What the hell was that?"

"John and Ade broke up so I asked Randy if he had anything to do with it."

"And what did you do that for?"

"Because they were doing fine then Randy comes along whispering sweet nothings in John's ear,"

"Did it occur to you that maybe Adrianna had something to do with it?"

"Well she cheated on John while we were in Sunapee." Evan stood there staring at his boyfriend

"I don't understand the problem,"

"John cheated too...with Randy."

"Shit that's right...on the couch with the kissing. Why are you so upset babe?" The smaller man asked rubbing Cody's arms lovingly

"Because Randy is basically placing the blame on John and not sharing the responsibility. I can't respect that."

"I hope you didn't say that to him." Evan cocked his head to the side when the other man said nothing. "You have such a fast mouth on you."

"He's saying that since he wasn't with anyone then what he did wasn't as wrong. John's a grown man."

"I knew he was too good-looking to be trusted."

"And just what does that mean?"

"Uh-uh do not try and get a fight started with me because you already know you won't win. You haven't in the four years we've been together and you won't in the next 40."

"40?"

"Yes. Are you going to break up with me?"

"No."

"Then 40 it is."

"Do we have to get married?"

"That would be nice. We look good in tuxes." Cody laughed

"Well that's as good a reason as any to tie-the-knot."

"But we're in love too. I'll accept a ring in white gold or platinum with a sandstone, satin, matte or a brushed finish. My ring size is a 9."

"How am I going to remember that?"

"There's a note in your phone." Evan said with a kiss before walking away. Cody pulled the phone out, went to his notes and sure enough there was a note made two months prior. He stood there laughing until his stomach began to hurt


	6. 6

**Weeks Later**

"Hey." John said to Randy as he opened the door for him

"Hi John." The tall man said stepping inside. "What's up?"

"Nothing." John said with a laugh

"What's funny?"

"You just walked into my house and asked me what's up? Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Your house is nice. It's really big. How do you live here alone?"

"I'm never here so it's fairly easy. You can have a seat over there and I'll just bring it over." Randy sat on the couch directly across from the large television John had in the room. "Here you go." John said handing him a glass and taking a seat

"So," Randy said

"So what?"

"Okay I'm just going to be blunt about this,"

"Okay."

"You haven't really been speaking to me for the last few weeks and we haven't gone to lunch – I just want to know what's up."

"There's nothing up really. I've had a lot on my mind and I guess subconsciously I just distanced myself from you."

"A lot like what? Cody?"

"Cody? What does he have to do with,"

"He saw us kissing in Sunapee."

"Oh shit."

"Yea."

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"That explains some things."

"It could. What's on your mind then if it's not Cody?" Randy asked placing a hand over one of John's

"This for starters." John said holding their hands up

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know what this is. I don't know who I am anymore. I had a career, a girlfriend and a life and now,"

"But were you happy?" The man shrugged

"I guess so."

"What thought makes you happier? Adrianna or this...not even me necessarily but another man?"

"Well I like both but right now this." John said lacing his fingers with Randy's. "But I don't know how to do this. I'm not used to this. How do I explain this?"

"Who are you explaining it to and why does it need an explanation?"

"I need to for myself. Why did this happen now?"

"You'd never met anyone like me." The other man said moving closer. "We're both doctors so I know what you're going through just as you know what I'm going through, I'm decent looking and a bit of a smooth talker." John smirked

"Two out of three ain't bad."

"Two?"

"Decent looking is an understatement because you're actually pretty fucking sexy." John said pulling the man in for a kiss

"Yea?" Randy asked positioning himself on top of the other man

"Yes and you know you are so stop fishing for compliments. That's unattractive."

"I'm not fishing but I do like to hear it."

"If you bait someone because you like to hear it then you're fishing. Kiss me." Randy pressed his lips softly against John's

"I'm sorry." The tall man said kissing him again

"For what?"

"For you being gay now?" John chuckled

"Am I gay though?" The man on top wiggled his lower half

"That right there feels gay to me."

"Because I'm aroused? You're grinding on me."

"I wasn't. I was just lying here then I kissed you without tongue. You could be bisexual."

"Maybe I just like you and you just happen to be a man. I'm so confused right now."

"What are you confused about John?"

"Oh I don't know...being in my 30's and realizing that I like men, at least one man along with women."

"There's nothing to be confused about. I told you that until I came along you'd never met another man in your league."

"Whoa."

"I'm not trying to sound full of myself but I firmly believe that to be the case."

"So you're the guy for me then?"

"I'm better than most...a good majority."

"You're awfully full of yourself." John said groaning from Randy massaging him through his pants. "Full of yourself and perpetually horny it seems."

"I'm not getting anything in return so let's not talk about my level of horniness." John grabbed the man's wrist to stop his hand and its lewd massage. "What's the matter?"

"This is where my newfound bisexuality becomes a problem. Selfishly I've been letting you give me blowjobs and handjobs with nothing in return...I don't even know how or where to start. I'm completely comfortable with you but not with me."

"You're going to have to start somewhere."

"What if I just close my eyes?" Randy shrugged

"You'll still have my dick in your mouth."

"So eloquent." He shrugged again

"Or you could use your hand and imagine my cock isn't a cock."

"What is it? A hot dog? Banana? The Washington Monument?"

"If you can jerk off the Washington Monument then I don't want your hands anywhere near me or my piece."

"I'm pretty sure I can't unless it's just the tippy top."

"Do you have alcohol around here?"

"Yes."

"Neither of us is on call tomorrow so we're going to order food and drink and do all the things we wish we could do if we didn't spend ninety-six percent of our lives at Dartmouth."

"There's wine and alcohol right over there." John said watching the other man move around his house like he'd been there before. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm still not that familiar with all the places around here but I'm down for whatever."

"Pizza?"

"I'll never say no to pizza. I'm a pepperoni guy but,"

"Pepperoni's fine. There's a nice brick oven place...it's a little on the expensive side but worth it."

"John we make over half a million dollars a year. No pizza is too expensive."

"Good point. The glasses are up there."

"Thanks." Randy said with a smile. "Is there a menu?" John reached for the iPad lying on the countertop and found the menu for Ramunto's Brick Oven Pizza. "Fried meatballs sound awesome." Randy said giving John a drink

"They are. I've had them a few times."

"How are the garlic knots?"

"Fucking delicious."

"Garlic knot tomato basil – this place is pizza Heaven." John only nodded. "Instead of the garlic knots why don't we get this pizza?"

"You're my guest. Whatever you want."

"I like the sound of that."

"So the meatballs and garlic knot pizza?"

"Yes."

...

The two men, stuffed to the gills on pizza and meatballs, lay on the floor of John's great room staring up at the ceiling

"We finished an entire pizza."

"Yea, fuck...how did that happen?"

"I don't know but those last few slices honestly tasted like regret." John guffawed

"Regret and bad decisions."

"Amen."

"I feel like I'm 16 or 17 again."

"You used to get trashed and bloated on pizza back then?"

"Maybe."

"Badass."

"Can't really be a badass when one of your middle names is Felix."

"That's cute John."

"You just proved my point."

"Why do you have two middle names?"

"Oh who the hell knows?"

"You never bothered to ask?" Randy asked with a laugh

"No." John said rolling over and kissing the man lying next to him hard and thrusting his tongue into the man's mouth. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"What's upstairs?" Randy asked with a smirk

"My California king bed and enough room for you to teach me some things."

**John's Bedroom**

"Just pay attention to what I do."

"Um, yea when you have my dick in your mouth I can't really pay attention."

"Well you better this time." John watched as the man on his knees took his shaft into his mouth. He coated it liberally with saliva before bobbing his head up and down. John managed to take note of the way Randy flattened his tongue letting it glide on the pulsing vein of his cock

"Oh god Randy." Randy looked up and made a show of showing John his hands before putting them behind his back. "Shit that's hot." The tall man continued stuffing his mouth with the leaking appendage in front of him. Just then the urge to thrust and make the willing man gag came over John and so he did. Seeing how well the man took it he did it again and held him there for a second or two. When he let go Randy pulled away and licked his lips as he smirked

"Did you like that?"

"Yea."

"Me too." The tall man said taking John in his mouth again. John's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Randy put on a performance

"Fuck." He groaned as his orgasm hit. "All I learned," He said trying to catch his breath. "Is that you can do it with no hands." Randy laughed

"It's not hard...not the no hands part but giving head itself. Want to give it a try?"

"I think so." The men changed positions with John now on his knees on the floor. He took the already hard cock into his hand pumping his fist like he would if he were by himself. He applied more pressure then stuck his tongue out barely tasting the dollop of semen at the tip. John assumed the taste would be something he had to get used to. Thinking it's now or never he sucked the rigid flesh into his mouth and bobbed his head. He moved at a steady pace until he found his rhythm then John moved quicker and sucked harder

"Goddamn John." Randy said as he moaned. "Fuck...faster. Move your hand faster." John did as demanded and within seconds Randy's seed flooded his mouth. Automatically he swallowed. "Are you sure you've never done that?"

"Was it okay?"

"Better than."

"Oh good."

"You have a nice room." John chuckled

"Thank you."

"It's huge."

"Want to see the shower?" Randy smirked and followed the other man to the bathroom where they showered. Afterward they crawled in John's big bed where they kissed and touched and fondled until they were tired and fell asleep

**Next Morning**

"What did you say to Cody?" John asked as he topped off Randy's coffee cup

"Huh?"

"When he told you that he saw us...what did you say to him?"

"Our exchange was less than pleasant."

"Oh really? Cody's laid back and jokes around most of the time so how was your exchange less than pleasant?"

"That morning you were sleeping in your office he confronted me outside and asked if I'd had anything to do with you breaking up with Adrianna. I said no and asked why he would even think something like that and that's when he told me that he'd seen us...and he heard me hitting on you before then."

"Oh man. That does sound suspicious but I don't see why there would be so much tension between all of us now." Randy put his mug down and looked at John. "What?"

"He told me that I wasn't taking responsibility and that he'd have more respect for me if I did and it pissed me off so I said he didn't have to respect my personal life but as his superior he'd better respect me at work."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"He probably thinks I'm going along with your superiority bullshit and that's why he's been short with me. I'm going to be mad at you if my friendship with Cody is ruined."

"Mad at me?! The same way he confronted me he could have done the same to you instead of lumping us together. You have no right to blame me for that."

"I don't know what you're used to doing where you worked before but at Dartmouth-Hitchcock we don't pull the superiority card. Our team is tight-knit and we all look out for each other. That is not being a team player Randy."

"I said that it pissed me off. I don't normally act that way John."

"Well I'm going to talk with Cody on Monday when I see him."

"Okay. That's totally fair." John just placed his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher then sat down in the great room. Randy finished his pancakes then placed his dishes in the dishwasher and wiped the counter down

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Randy phrased sitting next to John

"No I'm not mad. I just don't like what you did or that I let it go on for so long. Cody probably hates me right now and I'm sure Evan's no fan of mine at the moment since they're a team. You're difficult you know that?"

"I have heard that before."

"And I'm sure you're terrible in relationships...just doing whatever."

"Shut up. I'm not terrible in relationships. How can you even jump to that conclusion after what I said about me and Cody? He caught me off guard and for the first time I actually thought about what I'd done...I was mad and took it out on him. He called me on my shit."

"Just answer me one thing."

"Okay."

"When you found out that I had a girlfriend did you plan to try and break us up?"

"No...absolutely not. I just had fun flirting with you and you might not believe me but when I saw you on that couch and how upset you looked about the breakup I felt bad. No matter how good I am at it I've never been "the mistress" or anything like it." John waved his hand

"We were both wrong for that but Ade and I were on a downward spiral. I wasn't even mad when she told me that she cheated because I saw it as an out to something I'd been trying to find my way out of for a while."

"I was still pretty disrespectful though. I do apologize for that." John shrugged

"Water under the bridge. You give way better head anyway."

"I know." Randy said kissing John. "Thanks for the toothbrush by the way."

"I figured we'd be kissing so it was more for my benefit than anything."

"Well whatever." John chuckled. "Do you want me to leave?" Randy asked reclining on the couch

"Not if you don't want to. You've showered and are wearing some of my clean clothes but if you have to go then that's fine."

"Why would I need to go?"

"I don't know. For some underwear or something."

"Don't need those."

"Okay then shut up then."

"Asshole."

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock: Days Later**

"What do you do when you're here in the mornings?"

"Good morning Randy. Thank you." John said taking his coffee from the man. "I like to go over my schedule and look at all my charts."

"What's the reason?" Randy said kissing the other man. "You have to check the charts before appointments anyway."

"That's just to refresh. Why are you worried about it? You have your system and I have mine. If I had my sunglasses handy I'd put them on and tell you to deal with it."

"I'd break them."

"Wha – why would you do something like that?" John said brushing his lips against Randy's

"Mmm," The tall man hummed licking his lips. "That might be better than this macchiato."

"Might?"

"...taking John these donuts." They parted when they heard Cody's voice coming down the hall. "Good morning John. Randy."

"Good morning."

"'Morning."

"Evan brought donuts and coffee but I figured you had a coffee already so here are your donuts."

"Thank you so much." John said eyeing the maple and sour cream glazed donuts. "I need to talk with you."

"Me?" Cody asked pointing at himself

"Yes. You go." John said to Randy who silently left the office

"What's up John?"

"Randy told me that you know."

"Of course he did...should we be talking about this right now? Here?"

"You talked with Randy here."

"I was furious John."

"I get it and I'm not even mad at you."

"I had heard him hitting on you, I saw you guys kissing then I come in and find out that you and Ade had broken up," Cody shook his head. "It wasn't my business but – I don't know. So are you gay now?"

"I don't know what I am anymore." John said with a laugh. "I do know that Randy makes me feel things that I've never felt for a guy before. I only look at him."

"Does that make you Ran-sexual then?" The two men started laughing

"I like that. I'm Ran-sexual I suppose."

"Well good for you."

"But I still don't even know. The only thing I'm sure about is that I like kissing him."

"Have you done anything else?" Cody asked leaning against John's desk and crossing on ankle over the other

"No...I haven't, well I have – I can't." The younger man laughed

"Ease into it. I don't know what the hell the two of you are doing but if you're going to try it and Randy likes you, not the idea of you or the chase, then he'll be willing to take it slow and to help you feel comfortable. Hell I've always been gay but Evan's nasty little ass had to guide me at some points."

"It's always the little ones." John quipped


	7. 7

**Later**

Cody walked into the condo he shared with Evan and dropped his keys on the table just to annoy the smaller man

"Hang those keys damn it!" He heard. Having no idea where the voice came from or how the man knew Cody did pick his keys up and hang them on the hook

"Hi baby love." Cody cooed as he walked into the kitchen

"Why are you such a douche?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The keys."

"I can't help myself. I picked them up. I'm sorry." He said kissing the small man's neck

"You're forgiven." Evan said with a smile. "Go shower so I can hug you properly."

"I gather you've showered already and don't want to touch my scrubs."

"Correct, now go." Cody turned and left the kitchen stripping off his clothes and leaving them near the washer and dryer which were both currently humming and gently shaking. He went straight to the master bathroom, started the shower and cleaned himself spending extra time on his face using a heated mask. He dressed in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt then went back to the kitchen. "That's better." Evan said with a smile as he reached up to hug the taller man who smiled

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"You haven't. I was the only anesthesiologist there today so I was drugging people left and right. The last I saw of you was the back of your head as it went down the hall toward John's office."

"And speaking of John," Cody said placing a sweet kiss on Evan's forehead and stepping away to set the table

"Oh boy."

"I took him those donuts and he said that he needed to talk to me and sent Randy out of his office,"

"Of course he was in there."

"Right well Randy told him that I saw them kissing."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes."

"So is John gay now and did Randy really have anything to do with the Adrianna break-up?"

"No to question two and he doesn't really know is the answer to question one."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"John's very confused." Cody said taking the bowls of salad from his boyfriend and placing them on the table. "John's Ran-sexual."

"Excuse me?"

"He's attracted to Randy and only Randy...when it comes to guys. Ran-sexual is a term I coined."

"No surprise there." Evan quipped

"Anyway smartass, he's not super comfortable at this point with the whole sex part but really likes kissing him."

"How much "sex part" have they done?"

"I didn't ask but he's done some stuff he said. By the nervous tone of voice they haven't had sex."

"Well if Randy wants to make it work he'll take the time John needs."

"That's what I told him."

"See? We make a great team." Evan said with an overly large smile. Cody sighed

"You're going to get your ring so stop it."

"Get my ring? I want you to want to give me one."

"I want to give you one."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." The small man said moving the bottle of salad dressing that sat between them

"Did that really obstruct your hearing?"

"Yes. Repeat that por favor."

"I, Cody Garrett Rhodes, want to give you, Half Pint, a ring and marry you and be with you when that beautiful head of hair gets its first streaks of gray," Evan laughed. "So shut up about it because I got all your hints and you showed me your note."

"I'm just making sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too Cody. God," Evan said with a melodious sigh. "I love it when you talk future...it gets me so hot."

"Well I hope you stay hot because I could really use a good lay tonight."

"Cody."

"What?"

"You act like we don't have sex."

"We have sex," Cody said chewing. "But it's only a few nights a week and we don't do all that good stuff we used to." Evan chuckled

"Oh! The _good stuff_ that you made you call me nasty when I suggested doing?"

"Yes but I liked it."

"Want me to dress like a school boy and you can be my teacher? Mr. Rhodes is there anything I can do to bring my D up to at least a B?" The small man asked making doe-eyes

"Yes I want you to dress up for me and if I have to be the teacher to your naughty school-boy then I will...but tonight it's straight face down and that nice ass of yours up."

"Ooo," Evan purred. "This I like. You need to be rougher with me...just come take it."

"Now I'm sorry I brought it up because I'm ready to go."

"Aw and now you have to suffer through my cooking then help me clean up."

"It's fine," Cody said taking a bite of food. "We have a dishwasher."

**Meanwhile: John's**

Knowing that the door wasn't locked Randy let himself into John's house then went upstairs to shower before going down to the kitchen

"Hey." John said when the tall man walked into the room

"Hey." Randy responded kissing him

"How was your shower?"

"Refreshing. I'm so tired."

"I told you to get that paperwork done earlier."

"Blah, blah, blah...I didn't know the meeting would go on that long."

"And neither did I which is why I made the suggestion about getting that paperwork done but what do I know?"

"How to be a pain in the ass it seems like." John laughed. "Do you want me to cut those peppers for you?"

"Could you please? They should have been in here already...leave the seeds out of those small ones."

"I'll rinse them off after I'm done."

"Okay." Randy began cutting the peppers while John added beans and chili powder to a pot on one burner and sautéed meat in a pan on another. Randy diced the peppers and rinsed them before placing the cutting board next to John who added them and the cooked and drained meat to the pot. Taking a seat at the island overhang Randy watched the other man move about the kitchen. "What?" John asked with his back turned

"What do you mean what?"

"You're staring at me...like at me and not at my ass." Randy chuckled

"I'm just thinking." John turned to face him

"About?"

"What to do with you now that I have you."

"Are you supposed to do something with me?" He asked giving the man a kiss. Randy shrugged

"No not literally but I feel like we're in some sort of limbo. You're crossing over to the dark side but you're still straddling the line and I don't know where I fit into that. I don't know what we are."

"Tell me what you want and we'll see if I can make that happen." The tall man frowned

"Don't be a smartass. I'm here all the time which I don't mind but I'm not going to keep sucking your dick and getting you off like some worthless whore,"

"Pause," John said holding a hand up

"What?"

"You haven't gotten off either?"

"I have but,"

"No but. Don't make it seem like I'm making booty calls or only inviting you over so you can blow me and then I make you leave. Now tell me what you want because you were going off on something else just now."

"I want to know what this is between us."

"So you want a relationship? For me to define if that's what this is?"

"Yes." John laughed

"This is a far cry from the man who pursued me and kissed me and gave me the best head ever while parked in a parking garage,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so forward and now you're waiting for, allowing me to define what this is between us." He walked around the island to where Randy sat and stepped between his legs. "Do you want to be in a committed and monogamous relationship with me?"

"I already told you yes."

"Are you sure? I mean I work long hours and sometimes spend days at my job." Randy smirked. "And I'm not going to marry you because I'm married to my work,"

"I don't want to be married."

"And sometimes I may not call you because I'm so busy or I may not see you."

"You'll make time for me."

"I can be a little mean too."

"So can I."

"There are mornings I wake up grumpy and if you're here I might take it out on you."

"I won't take it personal."

"You may want to go out to eat and I'll want to work out...I will always go to work out first."

"I know how to make myself a snack." John smiled. "I like you. I want to be with you. Now stop talking John and kiss me." Randy wrapped his long legs around the other man to pull him closer as his warm tongue slipped inside his mouth

"Mmm," John moaned lifting the other man's arms and draping them on his shoulders

"The fuck is that?" Randy asked pulling away

"My sourdough bread bowls." He laughed as John walked over to the oven. "I guess this means we have to start having sex now."

"Your fingers and mouth are doing the trick now but at some point I would like to move on."

"I knew it."

"John I'm not asking to put it in your butt."

"I know. My P goes in your B."

"Oh dear God...your P goes in my B. Are you really a grown-up?"

"Now's a fine time to ask after the grown-up things we've done."

"Right but I still want to check your ID later Doogie Howser." That made John giggle

**Later**

"Why do you always have to sleep on my arm for?"

"Because I like to and you're going to let me." Randy said getting comfortable. "I like that you make a big fuss and just do it anyway."

"I can't have you thinking that you're going to get your way." John said with a yawn

"Let's be equals then." Randy replied yawning too

"Okay then...goodnight my equal."

"Goodnight." A minute or so after Randy spoke again. "John?"

"What?"

"Kiss me goodnight."

"I was just about to do that." John said turning slightly to kiss the other man

"You were not."

"Shut up."

**Next Morning**

"Do you have another pair of my scrubs in here?" Randy asked

"I put them out in the car so I'm ready if you are."

"Let's get going so we can stop at Starbucks."

"Are you going to order for me?"

"Yes. Today is no different just because we're going into work together."

"I can't wait to see what I'm drinking today." The men walked out to John's car which was already on and warming up and headed for the Starbucks nearest the hospital where they worked

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"Good morning." John said walking up to the nurses' station where Evan and Cody were

"Good morning." Evan responded. "Good morning Randy."

"Good morning to you." John looked at Cody

"What's a matter you?"

"Nothing...good morning."

"Oh he's upset about the new nurse we're getting today."

"Damn. I completely forgot about that. Why are you upset? You're still going to be my number one honey."

"I still don't like new nurses' on this unit. They're so cocky when they come in. You try to tell them things and they just look at you like what you say doesn't matter then go to the doctor on duty."

"I'll refer any and all questions back to you if that helps."

"I will too." Randy added

"Ugh," Evan groaned. "For crying out loud...don't be such a baby. The two of you need to stop treating him that way because all it does is make it hard for me to put him in his place at home."

"Where exactly is Cody's place at home?"

"His knees." Evan said then walked away. Cody's eyes widened

"That is not true!" He said holding up a finger

"No? So you're a selfish lover then?" Randy asked

"I am not! We're professionals and I don't want to talk about this." Cody said indignantly

"Where is this guy?" Randy asked

"I don't know but I hope he's dyed his hair by now."

"Say what?"

"I suggested to him that he dye his hair one color before his first day here. About three quarters of it was black and the rest was blond," John shook his head. "It didn't look terrible but it also wasn't a good look for work here at Dartmouth." The men waved to a few of the hospitals other doctors as they walked by. Randy took a sip of his coffee

"We look really lazy." John and Cody laughed. "Don't laugh. We do. They're walking at a quick pace and here we are standing around drinking coffee."

"You can go do some work somewhere if you want but my schedule is free right now."

"Mine too."

"Where did Evan go?"

"He said he needed to talk to one of the surgeons about something. It shouldn't take long."

"Do you know his schedule?"

"Pretty much...I at least try to know what he's doing."

"Look at you ya stalker."

"Stalker? That's my man and he's cute so I need to keep my eyes on him. I know other people are looking."

"But you know he's not returning the looks so what gives?"

"Evan doesn't have to. People are just disrespectful."

"That's true."

"The new guy is on his way up here." Evan said on his way back

"How do you know?"

"I heard the page over the phone."

"Yup...and there he is." John said. "Hi." He said extending his hand toward the man

"Hi John."

"Guys this is Seth. Seth that's Cody, Evan and this here is Randy."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Cody is one of the head nurses," Seth nodded. "And Evan is our anesthesiologist." He smiled at the small man. Randy chuckled quietly when he saw the look on Cody's face

"I thought about becoming an anesthesiologist." Seth said looking directly at Evan

"Oh yea? What happened?"

"It was way harder than I thought and I'm not that smart."

"It's not that bad." John and Randy watched as Cody folded his arms across his chest with an annoyed expression on his face

"Not that bad? I failed both my bio and chemistry classes twice."

"Well at least you tried." Seth laughed

"That I did so I settled for nursing. It's not a bad gig."

"I started off in nursing but then the idea of putting people to sleep compelled me," Seth laughed. "So I went into anesthesiology and here I am."

"How do you like it?"

"I love it. You get to be there with the patient as they fall asleep and with them when they wake up. It's nice."

"Yea,"

"Don't you want to take a tour of the unit Seth?" Cody asked interrupting

"Oh...um, I guess so."

"I can do it." Evan piped up. "You don't mind do you John?" Cody eyed John

"No. I still have coffee to finish."

"Come on Seth." As the men walked away Evan turned around and waved his left hand at Cody

"Really John?"

"What?"

"You couldn't help Cody out and take Seth on the tour to get him away from Evan?"

"I'd like to finish this drink and besides what are they going to do walking around the building?"

"I thought we were cool John."

"It's not that serious Cody."

"How would you like it if some dude came in here smiling and drooling all over Randy?"

"Why would I care?"

"We're going to play that game?"

"What game?"

"Aren't you two together?"

"Can I ask how you came to this conclusion?" Cody chuckled

"I'm a nurse and a major part of my job is observation. The two of you rode here together and that could be because you're trying to save the environment but I'd suggest swapping out that Range Rover for a Prius or some shit like that. My second observation is the two of you smell the same...like you showered with the same soap. Don't look at me like that. This nose has sniffed out many infections. Third, that shirt you're wearing under your top is John's...the sleeves are just a tad bit too short for your long arms. Shall I keep going?"

"Well I'm interested in seeing where else you can go with this." Randy said pulling subconsciously at the sleeves of John's shirt that he wore

"I'm not interested in it at all." John responded

"I mean I dig it if the two of you are just don't try to play me about it."

"That's cute but I admit to nothing."

"Are you going to take that Randy? Being denied like that?"

"What was all that with Evan waving his hand at you?"

"Oh you're going to change the subject? That's cool. He was waving his left hand so I could see that his ring finger has no ring on it."

"Is he waiting for you to put one on there?"

"Yes and I will but I'm not going to rush."

"You guys have been together for almost half a decade...that is not rushing."

"You make it sound really long when you say half a decade."

"It is what it is. Evan's good to you and good for you so make an honest man of him already."

"I am I just want to make it perfect for him because he deserves it." John nodded then looked at Randy

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Are we going to do any work today?" John and Cody laughed


	8. 8

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock: 18 Hours into 48 Hour Shift**

After finishing an emergency surgery John walked to his office to take a breather and chuckled to himself when he opened the door and found Randy stretched out on his couch

"So much for taking a nap." He said

"I'm not sleeping. I went to the lounge but it was loud. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't." John said with a grunt as he practically fell into his leather chair

"Don't sit at your desk. You can have the couch."

"You're on the couch and at this point I'm just happy to be off my feet."

"How was that surgery? Is she doing alright?"

"She'll live to see another day. I know women are strong but I wish they took stomach pain more seriously. They generally die from heart attacks because they think it's just a stomachache."

"I'm glad I'm not a woman. I cry when my stomach hurts." John laughed

"Why do I feel like that's a total lie?"

"Because it is one."

"Thought so."

"Come lay down John."

"Are you going to get up?"

"No. There's enough room for us both."

"You're kinda on the thin side but you're still big as hell." Randy laughed

"Note to self: Never look at John for a self-esteem boost."

"Oh please you know that you're ridiculously hot. Like everything you have going on is so unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?!" The tall man asked with a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you got some stuff going for you. You're a pleasure to look at...from your lips to your jawline and your eyes...you have cute ears too. The way you clench your jaw when you're angry and the way your lips curl when you think."

"You really noticed all that stuff about me?"

"Yes."

"I am put together well."

"Very well."

"Is that your foot?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and look?"

"Don't want to. Just don't kick me in the face okay? In fact why don't you just lay with your head up here?"

"Don't want to."

"When's your next patient coming?"

"Hopefully not for at least two hours. The next emergency we get is yours so rest up."

"I'm good."

"Well then be quiet so I can rest up. Hey," John said with a laugh after Randy tapped the side of his head with his foot

**Later**

"Come in Cody."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Randy doesn't knock and Evan doesn't come back here. What's up?"

"I need your opinion on something." Cody said pulling his phone out. John looked at the rings the other man showed him

"Cody," He said placing a hand on his chest dramatically. "This is so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"John you know damn well these are not for you."

"You're not looking at rings now because Seth is here and loving himself some Evan are you? Because you were singing a different tune yesterday."

"No. I want to marry him. I've wanted to marry him and I think now is the time to get going right?"

"Whatever you say. What am I looking at here?"

"He made a list of acceptable rings and I found these. I want to know what you think."

"Evan made you a list?" John said browsing through the pictures

"Yes."

"Wow he really knows how to take charge."

"Tell me about it."

"I like the second, third and fifth ones. Will the two of you wear matching rings?"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"How would I know? I used to date women and they like diamonds." Cody smiled. "What?"

"You _used_ to date women? Who are you dating now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." John said giving the phone back

"Oh you guys are totally together and doing it."

"We are not doing it."

"But you're together?" The older man paused

"How did you do that?"

"Skills. You guys still aren't doing it yet?"

"Cody." The younger man held his hands up

"It's so good though." John laughed

"I've had sex before and I know that it's good."

"I mean sex with a man. I've been with women and it's not the same."

"You've been with a woman?!"

"Keep your voice down will ya? Half Pint doesn't know but yes I have."

"You don't think that's something he should know?"

"No. It doesn't change the way I feel about him or change the fact that I am 100% gay and 100% committed to him."

"But I can't mention it?"

"No you can't. Not unless you want four flat tires on your car."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"I hope not." John narrowed his eyes

"I forgot my razor." Randy said barging in the office. "Oh hey Cody."

"Hey. Does that mean you'll have two days' worth of 5 'o clock shadow since you're working 48?" Cody asked

"Two days' worth of 5 'o clock shadow? I never thought about it that way but I guess so. I'll have some scruff going on."

"I might want to see that."

"Let me guess, I can't tell Evan that either?"

"No you can't." Cody looked at Randy. "John told me you guys were together and totally doing it. Congratulations." Randy choked on the drink of water he'd just taken

"No he didn't."

"He so did."

"No I didn't." John said laughing

"John would never say "totally doing it" so you gave yourself away with that one...and we're not even "doing it" so that is a lie."

"Perhaps but I just got confirmation on you two being together since you didn't deny that."

"Fuck." The tall man cursed

"Yea he got me with that too."

"Fucking nosy ass." Cody smiled

"I have to go. Thanks for your help John and keep working on that scruff Randy. I'll give you my review of it before I go home."

"Get out of here." Randy said lightly kicking Cody in the butt

"How're you doing?"

"Not bad surprisingly. I mean I am tired but that's to be expected."

"A day ago you were complaining about not doing any work."

"It wasn't complaining. I just asked. Have you brushed your teeth?"

"What?"

"Those things in your mouth – did you brush them?"

"Like an hour ago when I remembered that I hadn't for a while." Randy leaned down and kissed John. "Oh. Again." He kissed him again. "You're fresh."

"I just came from the bathroom...that's how I knew I'd forgotten the razor."

"Ah yes. You should just get another one and keep it here in my office."

"Good idea."

"I know." John said popping a grape in his mouth

"Where did you get those?" Randy asked yawning

"No. No. No. There's no yawning in here."

"It slipped. Don't kick me out." John narrowed his eyes. "Grapes?"

"I sent Cody a text asking that he get them for me. I have other snacks in my fridge if you're hungry."

"Like what?"

"Look in the damn refrigerator. I'm not a waiter who'll read you the specials."

"You are so cranky."

"You're cranky." John muttered

"Oh good comeback." Randy said opening a pear fruit cup

"Do you need a spoon?"

"Nope."

"Ugh! You suck the juice out then eat it?"

"You're going to criticize the way I eat my fruit now?"

"No but sucking the juice out is weird."

"I'm going to suck the pear slices too. I do it for practice." John smirked

"Carry on then."

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock: Hour 48.5**

"Why are the two of you still here?"

"Paperwork but we're leaving now so suck it." Cody turned to Evan

"Half Pint?"

"Absolutely not."

"Half Pint says I can't." Randy started laughing

"That was hilarious." John said not laughing

"I think I used the last bit of energy I had left laughing at that. Thanks a lot Cody."

"It's what I do. Anyway, you guys better get going before you're suckered into doing another shift."

"Right. See you later."

"Goodnight." Randy and John walked over to the elevator and stood there for a while after the doors had closed before they realized neither of them had pressed the button for the parking garage

"This is where riding to work together was a bad idea."

"Why?" John asked throwing his bag in the backseat

"Because now I have to go to your house then drive home instead of going straight home to shower then collapse in my bed."

"So we'll swing by your place and you get some clothes then go to mine and sleep for the next week or so."

"You don't mind?"

"I'm reaching delirium so I'm down for anything right now."

"My place _is_ on the way." John drove over to Randy's condo and waited in the car while the man went inside and packed a bag then came back down

**John's**

After their shower John and Randy planned on getting in bed and falling asleep. Well they had gotten in bed but opted for showering each other in slow and lazy kisses that only involved the tip of their tongues if any tongue was involved at all

"We should be sleeping." John said pulling away

"We should but we're not."

"Stop kissing me."

"You first." John kissed Randy again

"That was the last one."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked kissing John

"It was. Move to that side of the bed so we're not so close to each other."

"No." He said yawning

"Goodnight."

"It's 8 am but goodnight."

**Later**

John finished his workout and while Randy was still in the gym he paced around his room after putting new sheets on the bed. He checked the drawer again for the lube he'd purchased after some research and made sure he had condoms strategically placed in the drawer along with some underneath his pillow. John opened the drawer once more then shut it before heading to the bathroom to shower. He washed his body and thought about taking that next step with Randy. Was he ready? He thought so. He was definitely horny and in the mood for sex. But was he ready for this type of sex? John wasn't scared but that type of intimacy with a man was foreign to him. It wasn't right that he was making Randy wait for so long either. If he was going to be in a relationship with the man then he needed to go all the way

"Oh my God." John said jumping as Randy wrapped an arm around him

"Did I scare you?" Randy asked kissing the man's cheek

"Yes."

"You were daydreaming. Like showering with yourself that much?"

"I've gotten used to it."

"What do you want to do about dinner later?"

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it." John said stepping out of the shower

"Well that makes me worry about it." He stuck his head back in the shower

"Don't." He replied with a smile. While Randy was still in the shower John checked the room again then went downstairs to start a fire in the fireplace. He jogged back upstairs to ask the other man what he would like to drink but as he walked into the bedroom he heard a buzzing sound coming from the bathroom

"What are you doing?" John asked popping into the room

"What?" Randy said looking at John through the mirrors reflection

"Don't cut it."

"Huh?"

"Your little beard scruff...don't cut it." The tall man smirked and turned the razor off

"So I have to keep this now?"

"At least for a little while."

"Alright but I don't want to hear any complaints if it scratches your face...or your thighs."

"No complaints."

"Did you hear the razor all the way downstairs?"

"No. Oh! I came to ask what you wanted to drink. I was distracted by you about to murder that precious facial hair."

"Chai tea please."

"I thought so.

"I'm a creature of habit."

"Heavy on the creature." John mumbled walking away

"What did you say?!" Randy yelled after him but John kept walking as he laughed

...

"Did you ever replace that Lambrusco?" Randy asked taking the remote from John and changing the channel

"No. Why?"

"You told me you would." He said handing the remote back. "I want some."

"You'll probably have to go and get it then." John answered only to get a stiff elbow from the other man. "Ow! I was just saying. I don't have it so you have to go get it."

"I don't want to get up."

"I don't want you to get up." John said wrapping his arm tighter around the other man and kissing his neck softly. Randy chortled. "What?"

"You're so gay now and I'm pretty proud of myself for showing you the way."

"Was I doing it wrong all those years before you?"

"Yes. Should I pick up something to eat while I'm out?"

"No. I said that I'd figure it out." Randy sat up and looked down at John who just lay there on the couch

"What is there to figure out?"

"Just go get your Lambrusco and leave me be."

"John."

"What?"

"What are you doing?" John looked around

"I'm lying here. Go to the store." He said nudging the man off the couch and discreetly checking the clock

"I don't know if I trust you right now."

"Shut up and go to the store already." John said turning over so that his face was pressed into the back couch cushions. Randy shook his head as he left the room. When John was sure he was gone he grabbed his phone to make a quick call then called Randy

"What?"

"Some greeting. What store did you go to?"

"I drove to the outlet since I knew they'd have it."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I was going to ask if you could pick something up for me but I see that I already have some so never mind. Thanks." The doorbell rang

"Was that the door?"

"Bye." John said hanging up

"This mother fucker." Randy muttered as he grabbed a few bottles, hoping he wouldn't have to hit John with one and headed for the checkout counter. In his right mind Randy knew that John wasn't cheating – how could he have in such a short amount of time but he sped back to the man's house anyway praying for his safety and that he didn't get a ticket. "John!" He barked no sooner than he walked inside. Randy rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw John blowing out a lit match

"Yes?"

"Oh."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I see your arm's full so they had the wine."

"I was curious about what you were doing since you hung up in my ear like you did." John laughed

"You heard the doorbell and thought I had someone over didn't you?"

"Maybe maybe not...I don't know."

"How you get them is how you lose them." John commented

"I didn't get you because you were cheating though. You broke up with Ade because she did."

"I still cheated on her...with you."

"Whatever." Randy said with a wave of his hand. "What's this?" He asked with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye

"Dinner. I told you I'd take care of it."

"It's romantic." Randy said kissing the man

"Well this is my M.O. I romance you for six to eight months then I get comfortable and start to take you for granted."

"Well at least I know what I'm in for."

"Right so if around month seven you want to bail I won't blame you."

"Yea I'll wait for you to cheat first." John walked up to Randy and kissed him deeply. The men wrapped their arms around each other as the taller of the two backed the other man against the kitchen peninsula. John moaned and tried to pull Randy even closer as the taller man rutted against him. He didn't know what to expect when it came to sex but in the moment John knew that he was definitely ready

"Randy,"

"Shut up. Let's skip dinner." For a brief second John actually considered it

"And do what?"

"More of this." Randy said sealing his lips against John's again as his hands slipped under the man's shirt, his fingers rubbing and twisting John's nipples

"We have to eat or we'll be hungry later."

"Damn you for always being so rational."

"I'm sorry. Back it up."

"Where did this food come from?"

"I have a friend who's a chef and I asked him if he'd cook something for us. I purposely didn't get your wine so that you would leave and he could come drop it off." Randy stood there clenching that beautiful jaw before smiling

"I don't think anyone has ever done something so nice for me."

"I told you you're gonna get a good six to eight months out of me."

"No I'm not. I'm hard to handle at times and I will ride the shit out of you if I'm not getting what I want and now that I know you're capable of this,"

"Shit."

"Shit is right...you set the bar too high."

"At this point I hoping that the food is nasty so the bar slips lower just a bit to save myself."

"Nope...I'm high maintenance."

"Oh God," John groaned. "Sit down."


	9. 9

**Later**

"That was probably the best pasta I've ever had in my entire life." Randy said lacing his fingers with the hand John had draped over his shoulder

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"I'll have to let him know. He makes flavored pastas too. It's incredible."

"He'll have to make some for us then."

"Yea you have to try it. I'll ask him to make a few different types so you can try them."

"I'm in." Randy said kissing John. "We kiss a lot."

"That's a good thing. Want to go upstairs and do it horizontally?"

"Like yesterday." The taller man said standing up. John shut the television that wasn't being watched off, made sure the front door was locked, the alarm set then headed up to his bedroom. Randy was in the middle of brushing his teeth when John walked into the bathroom to brush his. By the time he finished the other man was already in bed. John climbed into bed and wasted no time claiming Randy's mouth in a passionate kiss that left the other slightly dizzy but wanting more. Randy pressed his body as close to John's as he could get as their hands wandered all over leaving not a single place on their bodies untouched. He lifted his hips when he felt John pulling at his underwear then he watched as the man kissed down his torso took the time to nibble at his skin then moved lower taking the hardening shaft into his mouth. Randy shuddered as John bobbed his head a few times then trailed his tongue down past his balls and to his crack. The first time he had done this John was extremely hesitant and needed Randy to talk him into and then through doing it. Now he had no problem rimming his lover and, judging by his moaning, doing a good job. He ran a finger over the hole a few times before sticking the digit inside and reaching until he found that special spot. John smirked when Randy's back arched and he clutched the bed sheets. He licked the tip of the man's cock before moving up to kiss the man currently grinding on his hand. When he tried pulling away Randy held him by the nape of his neck so John used his free hand to reach into the bedside drawer for the bottle of Maximus lubricant. "What are you doing?" Randy asked out of breath. He looked up and smiled. "Please tell me that's for sex."

"Isn't that what you gays use this for?"

"Very funny...you got the good stuff too." Randy commented getting a good look at the bottle

"I did some research."

"Are you ready though?" He asked tracing from John's brow bone down to his full lips

"I think so."

"I want you to be sure and ready. Don't do this because it's what I want."

"I want to Randy."

"Okay...whelp I'm ready." John chuckled as he pumped lube in his hand then rubbed it over Randy who reached under the pillow and laughed. "Aww you prepared." He said ripping the packet open

"I've been thinking about this for a while." John replied watching the man roll the condom on. He pumped some lubricant into his hand for himself then lined up with his target. "Can I?"

"Yea...just be a little gentler than you would with a woman." John nodded and pressed the tip of his cock against the hole until he was inside. He looked down and saw Randy's eyes shut tight

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," Randy said with a nod. "...more lube." John added more then thrust his hips forward

"Oh my God." He said leaning down to kiss the other man

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Mmhm...this feels different."

"In a bad way or,"

"No, no. It feels really good." John said now working his pelvis. He concentrated on finding the perfect rhythm to please the man lying under him and when Randy wrapped one leg around and slightly rubbed his leg, John's hips automatically found their rhythm pumping in and out. Randy gasped and dug his fingers into John's shoulders

"Fuck." He murmured. John leaned down and licked and bit Randy's neck then proceeded to suck as he thrust faster. Before either man knew it the tall man groaned and shuddered as he was hit with an unexpected orgasm. "Don't stop." John continued moving for a few minutes more before he had his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed the other man as he pulled out

"Um,"

"What?"

"Okay...that was incredible and I definitely like sex with men or at least with you. It might be because you sound like a girl."

"That is not the first or second time I've heard that."

"It's nice because your speaking voice is sexy and masculine but then..." Randy laughed

"I didn't think you'd be that good."

"What?"

"You were way better than I expected since it was your first time and all."

"Oh thanks."

"Can you go again?"

"Mmhm...but give me a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Are you into or do you like trying different positions and all that?"

"Hell yea...we're getting freaky this second time around."

"Oh good because that shit really gets me going...I'm about to put in work right now."

"I'm ready...fuck. Should I check under the pillow again?"

"Go ahead." John said with a laugh

"This is like Sex Easter." Randy responded pulling out another condom. "Like I'm on an egg hunt."

"Give me that." The muscular man said giving his cock long hard tugs. "I need your mouth over here instead of watching me."

"Oh sorry."

"No talking. Your mouth here." Randy got on his knees and serviced John. "Oh, oh...oh my god." The tall man sucked hard and fast. He took John's member down his throat with ease and swallowed in rapid succession. "Damn! Stop."

"You told me to,"

"I know what I said. How do you want to do it first?" Randy got on all fours and turned so that his ass was facing John. He lowered his torso which raised his ass higher then spread his knees apart. "You turned a straight man gay so why wouldn't you be this fucking nasty." The other man just rubbed his butt on John's crotch making him groan. "I've never been this excited about sex before." John said running his hands over the tight ass in front of him. He held his manhood steady and slipped into the already stretched hole

"Oh god," Randy moaned dropping his head onto the bed. "Get deep in there." John pushed deeper and heard his man whimper. He sensually rolled his hips just enjoying the sounds before letting loose

"Damn." He muttered while pounding

"Fuck John! Aw, fuck me." John pressed the man flat to the bed sliding in deeper as he did and thrusting more. "Shit...not so hard." Randy said. "But harder." John stopped all his movement

"What did you just say to me?" He asked with a laugh

"I don't know. Your dicks got me all fucked up."

"I have never," John said popping his hips and causing Randy to moan loudly. "Heard that in my life." He said doing it again and receiving the same reaction but more impassioned. That turned John on greatly. He pulled out and using his strength flipped the other man to his side and plowed back inside as he pushed one of Randy's legs up

"Holy shit John, fuck!" Randy yelled pulling John down for a heated kiss. John took hold of the man's cock and pumping it in his fist. The taller man's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. "Oh my god." He whimpered. "Goddamn John," John's hips and hand moved quicker. "Oh my fuc..." Randy voice trailed off as he came. This time just the tightening of his inner muscles was enough to pull John over and he came too

"Oh. Shit."

"Still gay?" Randy asked

"Gayer than you, Cody and Evan at this point." Randy laughed before kissing the other man tenderly. "That was so good."

"Yea it was. I've never called anyone's name like that before."

"You're lying."

"I swear to God. Your stroke game is on point." John guffawed

"My dick game strong?"

"Very...we're going to do it a lot."

"I'm down with doing it a lot."

**Next Morning**

"John," Randy moaned while the man on top of him thrust his hips smoothly. "Fuck me harder John." He said running his hands over the man's ass. John pounded the man who dug his nail deep into his skin as he grunted and groaned. He could feel the tingling in his belly but wanted to hold out until Randy was able to experience another orgasm of his own. He slowed to stave off his climax but then used his hand attempting to get the other man there. Randy rolled his own pelvis, thrusting into John's hand silently begging for his release. He grunted loudly as the first stream of semen shot from his cock and onto his abdomen then breathed a sigh of relief. John withdrew from the hole, removed the condom then pumped his own cock also releasing his load onto Randy's abdomen with a grunt

"Shit," He said with a sigh. "Hey," John said tapping the other man's leg. "You alright?" He barely noticed the nod Randy gave

"I need sleep."

"You don't want to eat first?"

"I would like to but I'm so tired."

"Sorry."

"No, no," Randy said waving his hand. "You did good." John chuckled as he walked to the bathroom for a shower. Once he finished John dressed in a pair of sweatpants and and thermal shirt then went downstairs to make himself something to eat. John ate his breakfast while reading the paper and after he finished he walked up to his room to check on Randy

"Hey?"

"What?"

"I brought you some food." Randy cracked one eye open and saw the plate in John's hand

"Just leave it please."

"Okay." John said setting it on the bed. "I have to go grocery shopping too so you'll be here by yourself unless you want to get up and come with me."

"I'd love to but, um, no." John laughed

"Is there anything you'd like while I'm there?"

"Chips."

"Okay." He said kissing the other man on the lips. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome."

...

"What took so long?" Randy asked taking bags from John

"I'm thorough."

"I'll say."

"I'm glad you're up."

"Me too...I didn't think I'd ever get out of that bed."

"Yea well," John smiled to himself while the taller man rolled his eyes. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"You're welcome. I'll put the dishes away once the dishwasher stops."

"Oh cool. Thanks. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Because I cleaned the kitchen?"

"No," John said with a smile. "Because going to dinner and doing things together is what people who are dating and in a relationship do, my dear." Randy tossed a dishtowel at John but he caught it and laughed. "Is that a yes or no?"

"That's a yes."

"You're still not familiar with places around here are you?"

"Not really. I moved here and immediately started working. I haven't exactly had the time to socialize." John guffawed

"Do you know what you were doing instead of socializing?"

"What?" Randy asked closing a cabinet

"I'm going to let you think about it for a minute." The tall man leaned against the counter and he stood there thinking while John moved about the kitchen putting the rest of the groceries away. When he finished he turned to get his cutting board. "Excuse me." He said pushing Randy to the side a little

"What the hell was I doing?" John just looked at the man. "Oh!"

"Oh." He said rinsing the fruit he was about to cut up into pieces

"Are you going to let that go?"

"I don't know yet."

"You really should." Randy said wrapping his arms around John from behind. "It worked out for the best right?"

"If you say so." John replied. Just as Randy was about to protest the shorter man popped a piece of sliced apple into his mouth

"Mmhf," He smiled at Randy still trying to talk around the food in his mouth so he stuck another piece in. "Jhn!" Randy slapped John's hand away as he tried sticking a third slice in. "What are you doing?"

"Effectively stopping you from talking. I think we should go to Firefly Bistro tonight. It's a nice place with good drinks and really great food."

"Sounds good to me." John turned his head slightly to his right and met Randy's lips for a kiss

**Later: Firefly Bistro**

"This is nice John." Randy said sitting at the bar

"I thought you'd like it." John replied sitting next to him while they waited for their table. The men sat there chatting then Randy stopped and smiled. "What?" He then felt hands on his shoulders

"Hey." Cody said

"Hi." John said with a smile. "Hey Evan."

"Hi."

"Are you waiting for a table?"

"Yep. You?"

"Uh-huh."

"I told him to make reservations." Evan added

"He's always telling me something."

"And you never listen."

"Why don't you just eat with us? We asked for a booth so there's plenty of room. You don't mind do you John?" John shook his head

"Half Pint?"

"No that sounds great because I'm starving. How were your days off?" Evan asked sitting in the chair Cody had pulled out for him at the bar

"Can I take a guess?" Cody asked butting in. "Randy you look thoroughly um, pleased and John you haven't stopped smiling."

"Oh my God...did you guys,"

"We're not talking about this!" Randy and John shouted

"Well that means you did...a lot."

"You guys are about to be waiting for a table by yourselves if you don't stop."

"Okay, okay...we're sorry."

...

"What's going on at the hospital?"

"You have," Evan checked his watch. "Fourteen hours give or take before you'll be back so relax. We didn't burn it down in your absence."

"I know you didn't burn it down...I would have seen it on the news."

"Taste this John." Randy said holding up a forkful of his caprese

"That's good. The mozzarella tastes really fresh."

"Does it ever."

"What?" John asked looking at Evan and Cody

"Nothing."

"It has to be something or you wouldn't be staring like that."

"It's just that the two of you," Before Cody finished Evan stuck piece of a sriracha pork meatball in his mouth

"Don't mind him." John and Randy both groaned

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" John asked gesturing between him and Randy

"I'm not obsessed it's just strange...not in a bad way though. It's kinda cool."

"When we show up for work tomorrow we go back to being professional okay?"

"Yes Dr. John. Professional."

"How's Seth?" Cody looked at Evan

"Ask him."

"Why am I asking him? You're one of the head nurses not Evan."

"Because Seth has been shoved up Evan's ass so I never see him."

"He's crushing on me hard." Evan said before taking a drink

"Oh is that so? Should I have him transferred to a different unit then?"

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed. "In a different hospital preferably."

"No. He does his job. Cody just doesn't like that he likes me."

"_No_...everyone likes you and I don't have a problem with that. What I don't like is that he wants to date you." John and Randy sat there looking across the table at the other two men as they went on

"Give me a break Cody."

"After you give me one." Randy chuckled

"Is there really a problem or is it just that you don't like the attention he's apparently showering Evan with?"

"The latter." Evan chirped. "And I don't even know why. It's not like I'm all over him and unprofessional. If he makes a joke I'll laugh or whatever but I'm far too busy for any nonsense. Stop being dumb Cody."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so good-looking." Cody muttered

"I think that falls under stop being dumb." Randy said. Under the table John slapped his knee

"Don't be a butt and give me a kiss." Cody glared at Evan before kissing him

"That could be us but you,"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Randy said interrupting John who laughed

...

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"That depends on if you're going to let me get any sleep." John smiled

"We can sleep if you want to sleep."

"I'm serious John. I need sleep."

"I said we'll sleep. As much as I would like to we don't have to have sex if you don't want to. No is always an option."

"I want it though if I can be totally honest."

"Then I'll say no for you. I don't want you to hurt."

"Fair enough but I'm driving my car so I can go back to my place after my shift."

"Okay. You do pay rent there so it makes sense." Randy laughed


	10. 10

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

John walked into his office and saw Randy sitting in his chair with his head resting on the desk. He ran a hand over the man's shorn head and sat on the couch to change his shoes

"That was John." Randy said looking at his mother's face on the screen

"Can he hear me?"

"No."

"Oh." She said with a smile

"What?"

"He's a cutie." Randy laughed

"I agree."

"Lunch is here so I'm going to the lounge." John announced

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." John said before leaning down and waving at the woman on the phone's screen

"Ooh his eyes are dreamy."

"I told you he was good-looking."

"Yea well...I'm still not proud of what you did but if the two of you are happy."

"I said I was sorry and I didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure you didn't Randy."

"Mom."

"I don't care what you say. I think that you did and I raised you better than that."

"Make me feel guilty why don't you?"

"That's called your conscience honey. Go eat your lunch. We'll talk later."

"Not about this I hope."

"I'd rather not." Randy sighed heavily

"Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Randy ended the FaceTime chat then walked down to the lounge where he fixed a plate for himself and took his seat next to John

"Was that your mom?"

"Oh now you ask after you put your big mug all in my screen?" Randy asked with a laugh and John smiled. "Yes that was my mom."

"You must look like your father then."

"Or I could not look like either of my parents."

"It must be your dad."

"It's my dad...down to the crooked smile half smile and everything." John and Cody laughed

"I think it's cute." John said quietly making Randy blush. "How come you're not eating Cody?"

"Waiting on Evan. I can't eat without him."

"What's he doing?"

"He had a patient." Cody checked his watch

"I'm here." Evan said walking in. "You don't have to check your watch."

"I wasn't looking at it for that reason babe. What do you want to eat?"

"I smell pizza."

"Deep dish or thin crust?"

"We have both?! One of each please." Evan washed his hands while Cody grabbed the two slices of pizza for him. John and Randy watched as Evan picked up the slice of deep dish and danced in his seat as he took a bite. It was amusing to see the man unlike himself which was always composed and stoical. They saw Cody smile slightly at his boyfriend who was devouring the pizza

"Uh-oh." Randy groaned hearing three pagers go off simultaneously. "This must be a real emergency."

"Shit." Cody said checking his pager and managing to eat a slice of pizza in three bites

"Take a drink baby or you'll get really bad indigestion." Evan said handing his own beverage to his boyfriend. "Good luck guys!" He called as the men rushed from the room

"What's going on?" John asked taking charge as they walked into the room

"Male, 45, playing a game of racquetball and he just collapsed on the court. People standing by panicked but then someone started CPR on him but there was no pulse when they started. We arrived and performed CPR for about five to seven minutes before getting a pulse and transporting him. Pulse is very very weak. History of heart problems." The EMT said relaying all the information to John

"Thanks." Cody helped John scrub up and put his gloves on

"This doesn't look good. We have a Code Blue." Randy said

"If he's Code Blue then resuscitate him! EMTs said he had a pulse."

"Well he ain't got one now." The men worked tirelessly for 25 minutes doing everything they could to resuscitate the man lying on the table. They used the defibrillator twice before having Cody administer a dose of epinephrine then trying a manual technique

"Guys," Cody said wiping his brow. "I've got absolutely nothing here." He said feeling all pulse points

"We have to call it John."

"Damn it." John said checking his watch then the clock. "Time of death 1426 hundred. Call the ME." He said disposing of his gloves and leaving the room. Randy looked at Cody who shook his head

"He shouldn't let it but it bothers him each time. Luckily it's only happened four times in the years I've been here. John's a great doctor who thinks he can save everyone and the truth is that he can't. If it's their time to go he's not going to override God's plan." Cody said picking up the phone. "Are you alright?" Randy nodded

"I'm more concerned for him right now."

"Give him a few minutes before you go in there. He still might snap but at least you gave him some time to compose himself." Randy left and walked the two flights of stairs down to the cafeteria and picked up two iced teas from the Dunkin Donuts nearby

"I brought you an iced tea...extra lemon." He said stepping into John's office

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Randy."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Leave me alone."

"We did what we could but people die John."

"Are you serious right now? Get out of my office."

"John,"

"Get out!" John said hurling the 24 ounces of iced tea across the room. Instead of leaving Randy calmly picked up the cup with its lid and the pieces of ice he could find before they soaked into the carpet. He wasn't sure why it mattered since there was tea everywhere anyway

"I understand that you're upset but don't be this way with me John." Randy said tossing the cup in the trash. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Yea I know which is kinda why I told you to get out not once but twice."

"Fine...if that's what you want then I'll go."

"Go." The tall man walked out of the room and down the hall to the lounge

"What happened in there?" Cody asked

"What?"

"Did he throw you against a wall?"

"No. That was the iced tea I just bought."

"Shit that was loud."

"It was 24 ounces and had extra lemons in it." Evan and Cody both laughed although the man's tone was very serious

"Are you okay? We heard him yell."

"I'm fine. I mean the leg of my pants is wet from the explosion but it'll dry."

"Well I hope John will be alright." Evan said around the piece of cinnamon bun he had just stuffed in his mouth

"Are you pregnant?" Cody asked making Randy chuckle

"What?"

"The pizza and now this? Where did you even get this ungodly thing?"

"Seth."

"I'm going to stab him."

"Seriously Cody? With what may I ask?"

"A syringe."

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Randy asked

"I meant a syringe with at least two milliliters of air in it."

"Cody Garrett!" Evan yelled while Randy went into a fit of laughter. "How disgusting of you!"

"You're sick Cody."

"I wouldn't really do it...I'd lose my job and my license for sure."

"The level of how much I can't right now is way above my head right now."

"I can't even believe you Cody."

"I'm sorry Half Pint."

"Do not."

"I'm going home." John announced peeking into the room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He added then left

"What the hell? Are you going to check on him Ran?"

"Not at the moment. I was already almost taken out with a drink so I'll just call him when my shift is over."

"He must be really upset. There's only 30 left of the entire shift provided there's no emergency." Randy just shook his head

**Later**

After his shift Randy went home, showered, made dinner and only after he finished his meal and washed the dishes did he call John. The first call went to voicemail so he tried again and the man answered

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you think that I wasn't okay?"

"Well let's see: you threw a cup full of tea at me, you yelled at me then you abruptly left work early...um, you didn't answer my call the first time,"

"Randy shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up. You sound drunk. Are you drunk?"

"I've been drinking."

"Jesus Christ – did you go home and drink for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Did you call to check on me? I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Randy mocked. "You owe me an apology,"

"I'm going to hang up now okay? Okay."

"John." Randy looked at the phone when all he heard was the unmistakable silence that comes after someone hangs up on you. Sighing he plugged the phone into its charger then pulled the sheets back on his bed so he could get some rest. He eventually drifted into a restless sleep as he tossed and turned for a couple hours. "Fuck." Randy whispered harshly as he stared into the darkness of his room. Throwing the sheets back he dressed, grabbed his phone and headed down to his car. When he arrived at John's he opened the door which he learned was never locked. "John?" He called noticing all the lights still on at an hour when John should have been in bed. Randy walked through the kitchen and into the den where he found John seemingly passed out on one of the couches. "Hey." He said with a nudge. "John get up."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you try warm milk?" John asked with a laugh

"No and that's not funny. I was worried about you. How much have you had to drink?" The obviously drunk man raised his arm and indicated that he'd only had a little to drink with his fingers. "That's a lie. Get up so you can take a shower and go to bed. You have work in the morning."

"I know...what am I going to do? I'm so drunk." Randy bent down and hoisted John over his shoulder

...

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Randy asked after he'd gotten John showered and into bed

"No. That Gatorade helped a lot."

"I don't think you're going to be ready for work in the morning."

"I'll get up."

"Come here." Randy said pulling at the other man

"What are you doing?"

"Just come here." John moved around until his head was resting on Randy's firm chest. Randy wrapped his arms around and didn't utter a word when he felt John's shoulders begin to shake. They stay that way, John in the safety of his lover's arms. "I know." The taller man said quietly as he soothingly rubbed the other man's back. "You don't have to hide anything from me because I'm here for you. It's perfectly normal to be upset but no more drinking to hide it away okay?" He felt John nod. "Goodnight."

"'Night." This time when Randy drifted off to sleep, he slept soundly knowing John would be alright

**Next Morning**

"John." Randy whispered feeling the man move a little

"What?"

"Please tell me that I have clean scrubs here."

"You have clean scrubs here."

"Oh thank God. I rushed over here and didn't even think about that."

"Thanks for coming over."

"You don't have to thank me. If you were worried about me I'd expect the same...or would you not?" John chuckled

"I would but I hope you don't have self-destructive tendencies like me."

"No but I have enough problems."

"I'm sorry about throwing that tea too."

"It missed me, barely, so don't even worry about it."

"Yea I was aiming for you too."

"John." Randy said dryly. "Were you seriously trying to hit me with that?"

"Yes." He pushed the man who was still resting against him off and onto the mattress. "Ow, my head."

"I'm sorry but you deserved that."

"I did."

"And here I was going to make you breakfast."

"You're not going to now?"

"Why should I? You just admitted to trying to hit me with something."

"But I didn't."

"You got my pants wet."

"Collateral damage?"

"Shut the hell up. The hole you're digging is only getting deeper." With a struggle John managed to lift himself up

"I sincerely apologize Randy. I never ever should have thrown that cup at you and I'll never do anything like that again. And I'm sorry that I made you worry...I can't say that I'll never do it again but I will try my best not to." Randy brushed his fingers over John's cheek making the man smile and in turn he smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" John asked after turning his head slightly to kiss the fingers that had touched his face

"You're forgiven."

"Good." John said kissing him

"Don't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll want to have sex and we don't have time for that."

"_Then_ you'll want to have sex or you _already_ want to have sex?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not to me." John said looking at the clock. "I can't guarantee it'll be the best but we can do it."

"There's no time if you want me to make breakfast."

"We can grab something from the cafeteria or the Dunkin Donuts." He said in the process of pulling Randy's underwear off. The tall man raised his hips then spread his legs for John who had sucked two fingers into his mouth then circled them around the man's entrance before pushing them in slowly. Randy closed his eyes while the thick digits pumped in and out of him tickling his prostate. John reached for the bottle of lubricant on his night table

"Let me get on top...just in case you feel sick and decide to throw up you won't do it on me."

"I'm not going to throw up but you can still get on top." John responded lying down. He sheathed his cock while Randy smeared the lube between his cheeks. He straddled the man and lowered himself as John held his member steady. They both groaned at the intense feeling. This time John was the one to close his eyes while Randy moved sensually on top of him rolling his hips. Randy began to undulate faster and faster until he was bouncing on top of the other man. "Fuck!" John exclaimed throwing his head back against the pillow. Randy smirked to himself as he rode John hard

"Shit," He said feeling John thrust upward. "Damn John, right there." John thrust again but this time Randy moved against the thrust and the men's movements brought them each closer to the orgasms they were trying to achieve. John grabbed Randy by the waist to hold him still while he thrust upward fast and hard. "Oh fuck me. Yes, fuck! You feel so good inside me John."

"Ready to cum?"

"No. I never want to cum when you're fucking me."

"Well," John said with a chuckle. "I'm flattered but we can't do this all day."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." He responded with a particularly deep thrust

"Fine then." Randy whispered since he was barely able to catch his breath. John could already feel Randy's muscles tightening around him. With no help at all from the whimpering man John flipped the two of them over and kept his thrusts deep and hard until the climax Randy was clearly trying to avoid came anyway. John wasn't far behind and with a grunt he finished

"What are you laughing at?" Randy asked

"I never want to cum when you're fucking me?"

"I mean obviously I do but then that means it's over."

"There will be plenty of time for us to do that but we definitely need to get up right now." John said looking at the time on his phone

"I don't want to now."

"Randal."

"Normally that would piss me off but I like the way you say my name."

"Oh do you...Randal?" John said getting out of bed

"One more time." Randy said smirking as he left the bed too

"Come on Randal." The shorter man said beckoning the other with a finger

"Yea, that's hot."


	11. 11

**Months Later**

"You look like you're going to be sick." John said to Cody who was lying on the couch in his office

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" He replied absently as he looked over some paperwork

"Propose to Evan." John slowly turned his chair around and smiled

"Really? When?"

"Today...tonight...I don't know. His ring came in yesterday and I almost did it last night after we'd had sex because I was so nervous."

"Sex makes you nervous?"

"No. Sex with Evan leaves me exhausted and sated." John giggled

"That sounds amazing actually."

"It is."

"Why don't the two of you go out for a really nice dinner and you can do it then...or when you get home. Set up something nice for him so he has a decent story to tell when people ask. You doing it at the nurses' station is hardly romantic."

"But it's where we met."

"You got me there."

"What should I do John?!" Cody asked frantically as he sat up

"I don't know. I've never thought about getting married."

"Fuck." He said lying back on the couch again

"What if," John paused. "What if you gave me a spare key to your place and I go over while the two of you are out for dinner and set up the ring on your dining room table or something with candles and some other nice shit so when you guys walk in he'll see it. Knowing Evan he's going to start popping off at the mouth and when he turns around you'll be on one knee."

"Are you sure you never thought about getting married before?"

"I'm positive. Do you want me to or no?"

"Would you please? That sounds great and way better than anything I thought of...which was nothing."

"Sure. I'll even pay for whatever I buy with my own money."

"You do make like four times what I make. Throw me a bone." John laughed

"Just text me when you're leaving the restaurant. I'll light the candles and get out of dodge."

"Are you going to hang out at my place until we leave the restaurant?"

"No. Let me know when you get there and I'll go to your house about an hour after then wait until I get my signal that you're leaving."

"Will Randy be there?"

"I don't know."

"I mean I don't care if he is just no hanky-panky in my house. Only Half Pint and I get down there."

"Well that bit of information will certainly deter me from any hanky-pankying I may have considered."

"Good."

"Just so we're clear what qualifies as hanky-panky?"

"Let me put it this way, unless you're using the bathroom your genitals should not be out."

"No exposure... got it. It's a good thing I know how to work under clothes right? Am I right?" John asked laughing

"You are not funny John." Cody said with a laugh. "Can you take this?" He asked reaching into his pocket

"You have the ring with you?! Cody!" John whispered harshly. "Are you crazy? Scrub pockets are the worst kind of pockets. I'm so glad you didn't lose this."

"Well yea now that you mention it. The box is in the master bathroom in the bottom drawer on your left-hand side if you want to place it back inside."

"Okay."

"Move it Third Arm." Randy said walking into the office and dropping onto the couch

"Get your boney butt off my legs." John laughed

"Boney butt?"

"Yes...do some deep lunges why don't you?"

"John."

"Keep me out of it." John said looking at his computer screen. "What I would like to know is how my office became the cool hangout? This is where I used to sit and relax while doing some work but these days I come in and there's already someone just chillin in here...and in case you didn't know who I meant by someone I mean one of you."

"It's nice in here." Cody said laying his legs across Randy's lap. "The couch in the lounge looks like it's covered in specimen samples."

"Cody's right and I feel like in dating you I get dibs on the nice office."

"So you're using me?"

"Not at all...but if I were it certainly wouldn't be for your office." John rapidly clicked his pen and Cody laughed

"Did you just make a dick joke? This is hilarious."

"How was that surgery?" John asked ignoring the snickering men sitting behind him

"Good. Seth's in there waking her up right now. There was a little more blockage than initially thought which took longer than I thought but I took care of it. She'll be fine. I'm ready for a nap."

"For real." Cody added settling deeper into the couch

"You're hella comfortable aren't you?"

"Hell yes. Shit – I need to find a place to eat and make reservations."

"Reservations for what?" Evan asked popping into the office

"Oh, um,"

"I told Cody to take you somewhere nice tonight." John said saving Cody who had no clue what to say

"That's nice. We hardly ever go out. Thanks John."

"It's what I do."

"Now," The small man said pointing. "What is going on with this?" He asked referring to Cody's legs being propped up on Randy

"I'm exhausted Half Pint and Randy walked in and sat on me."

"You're lucky John's here with the two of you or I would have cut your balls off for this."

"I know babe."

"That's a ball removing offense?" Randy asked

"Yes. I'm very possessive and Cody knows that. All of that man over there is mine."

"I'm feeling just a tad uncomfortable right now."

"Don't worry; it's just my balls he'd remove Randy."

"I hope so since I'm kinda attached to mine."

"Well I'm not crazy."

"Threatening to cut balls off doesn't sound crazy to you?"

"Not when it comes to Cody. I put a lot of work into him."

"What is my life?" John groaned. The other three men looked at him as if he were the one who didn't belong in the room

...

"We don't have to work tomorrow." Randy said to John as they rode down to the parking garage via elevator

"I know and I am so happy about that. I love my job but working a straight 48 is awful." John said hitting a button on his key fob and unlocking his car doors. He threw his bag inside then shut the door. "Yes?" He said looking at Randy who was staring at him

"What do you mean _yes_?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm trying too hard with you and this relationship."

"What did I do? Or is it something I didn't do? I didn't make any plans for us." The tall man folded his arms across his chest. "I just hit the nail on the head." John said looking around. "I'm sorry but I already told Cody that I'd do a favor for him."

"Which is what?"

"He wants to propose to Evan tonight and I said that I'd set up their place so it'll be a surprise for Evan when they get home."

"That makes me less annoyed with you."

"I'm going to be at their place for a while so I'm not even sure if you and I have time to do anything."

"I can just pick up food and bring it over to your place."

"Oh."

"But I hate that each time we have days off you're ready to go home and pass the fuck out and not even see me until we're back at work."

"I do recall telling you that I'd start to take you for granted."

"Six to eight months...we creeping up on six but haven't quite made it. You don't get to take me for granted yet."

"You're absolutely right." John said kissing him. Randy's eyes widened

"You never kiss me in public. I hope you know that there are cameras in this garage." The shorter man smiled

"I've been here longer than you of course I know that. I'm pretty sure the watchman isn't in there watching us."

"That is his job though."

"Want to put on a show?" John asked pulling the string of Randy's pants

"Cut it out." The tall man said with a laugh. "I'm going home, you'll go workout I'm sure,"

"Yes I will. I have to look good."

"For who?"

"Anyone who wants to look." Randy rolled his eyes

"I'll pick up food on my way over...2-3 hours?"

"Split the difference and come over in two and a half."

"Alright." The men kissed again then went their separate ways

**Later**

"This is a nice neighborhood and all but you should really start locking your door." Randy said walking into John's kitchen. John kissed him and asked

"Then how will you get in?"

"I could pick the lock I suppose."

"That won't be necessary Randal." The tall man groaned

"God I hate that I get so turned on when you call me that." John smiled as he shook a cocktail shaker over his shoulder. "You a bartender now?"

"You gonna tip me?"

"Depends on what kind of service you give me."

"I'll give you the service of your life baby." John said pouring the liquid from the shaker. He took a sip of the beverage and nodded his head. "Taste this."

"That's amazing. Did you just make it up?"

"No. I saw it on Bar Rescue just now." Randy chuckled as he opened the refrigerator

"Why the hell is the fridge filled with flowers?"

"Those are for when I go to Cody and Evan's. Are you coming with me?"

"I guess so."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't but what will I do here alone?"

"I have no idea. We had better eat so we can get there. I got a text from Cody saying that they were there."

"Is he nervous?"

"Very...he thought about doing it at work."

"Evan would probably slap his face if he did that."

"Probably so I suggested me going to their place."

"You saved the day."

**Cody and Evan's**

"It's really nice in here. It's almost super unbelievably clean." Randy said looking around. John laughed

"A nurse and an anesthesiologist live here."

"You make a good point. Evan probably cleans with a Q-tip or something."

"Why do you assume he's the one who cleans?"

"Because Cody doesn't strike me as the rubber gloves to clean up type of guy."

"Then I guess you'll be surprised to know that Cody is the one who cleans. Evan is on laundry and cooking duty."

"How the hell do you know?"

"One day I asked them."

"Nosy." John chortled

"Says the man currently looking at all their stuff."

"I'm looking at pictures. Isn't that what you do with pictures?"

"Don't smart off to me." Randy smiled to himself

"They're really cute. Evan has pretty eyes." He said picking up a framed picture of the two men. "Do they always have couple Halloween costumes?"

"Yes."

"The adorableness is almost too much."

"Did you see the one where Cody's a firefighter and Evan's the Dalmatian?"

"What?!"

"Yea I just about lost my shit when I saw them. I know the picture is up there somewhere."

"I found it." Randy said laughing. "I guess a couple that costumes together, stays together."

"On the contrary, Ade and I dressed up each year we were together and you see what happened with that."

"You dressed up for Halloween?"

"Yes. Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because I'm surprised. You're so serious all the time so I can't even imagine."

"I didn't like doing it if that helps the situation make more sense to you."

"It does. Cody and Evan appear to like it which is why it works for them...you and ex girl on the other hand. It's like one person enjoying sex and the other just going along with it."

"Well that part I liked and she did too. I'll be right back." John said jogging upstairs. He went to the master bath and retrieved the empty ring box. "I'm thinking of putting the ring in here and sticking it in the middle of the table."

"In the flower petal wreath thing you just made?"

"Right...with the candles."

"That sounds nice especially coming from a guy who doesn't want to marry."

"Just because I'm not all that romantic doesn't mean I don't know how to romance."

"You're fine with you flaws, huh?"

"You wanted me and now you got me so deal with it Randal...and I like to call them perfect imperfections."

"Okay can you not call me Randal unless I'm about to get some?"

"I'll do what I want boy and you'll get some later."

"What about now? We have time."

"Cody already told me that if you came with me there was to be no hanky-panky." Randy laughed

"He knows me so well and only after months of knowing each other."

"You ooze sex so I guess it wasn't all that hard to figure out and Cody _is_ a nurse so his job is to observe."

"I ooze sex huh?" He asked smirking

"Oh God." John groaned. "Here you go."

"Did I ooze when we first met?"

"What? Are you asking if I saw you that way? No. I had no desire to put my boy part in your boy part."

"And now you do?"

"Oh all the time."

"I'm flattered."

"Oh good." John said with a laugh

...

"Don't you have vacation time?" Randy asked as he and John sat on the Rhodes-Bourne couch

"Yes. I always have vacation days because I never use them."

"Why?"

"I love my job and don't feel like I need a vacation from it."

"Everyone needs a break John."

"That's what my days off are for."

"I love my job too," Randy said looking at the other man. "But you have to take more than two days off at a time."

"Says?"

"Everyone."

"Does this mean you want to go on vacation?"

"Maybe."

"Do you know how hard it'll be for both of us to get those same days off?"

"There are other qualified doctors at the hospital."

"I'm the head of the cardiac unit."

"All the more reason for you to take a break. I know they don't want you to get burnout which is very common in our field."

"Read me a pamphlet why don't you?" Randy was starting to get mad but that made him laugh

"Damn it I'm being serious."

"I can tell."

"You don't have to be," He started; ready to tear into John but the older man reached down and intertwined their fingers

"I'll see what I can do okay?" And just like that Randy acquiesced. "Where would you like to go?"

"What about Lake Havasu?"

"Oh hell nah."

"What?"

"One: we're too old. I feel like college kids go there for spring break. Two: That is not a lake. It's a body of muddy water."

"And third?"

"I don't have a third. I think those first two reasons are good enough."

"I want to go somewhere fun...and get you out of your comfort zone."

"I'm not fun?"

"You're not living up to your fun potential. John you're serious 95% of the time."

"Not even a year and you're trying to change me."

"I'm not,"

"I'd also like to mention that I'm working most of the time. I can't be Patch Adams while I work." Randy started laughing

"I hate you for that comment." John chuckled as he reached for his phone

Cody R: we'll be home in two minutes

John: I'll light the candles now and leave out the back of the neighborhood

"I have to light the candles now and we need to go."

"Are they on their way?" Randy asked shutting the TV off

"Cody said two minutes." John responded as he lit the candles

"Why didn't he text you earlier?"

"Didn't want to leave the candles unattended for too long. How does it look from there?"

"Very nice."

"Okay, okay, okay...let's go!" John whispered harshly as he pushed Randy toward the door

"I feel like we're about to get in trouble for something." The tall man said almost giggling as he was being pushed. They hurried out to John's car and John reversed out of the driveway but only drove a short distance before stopping and shutting the car off. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I feel better sitting here and not leaving their house completely unattended while there are candles burning inside."

"Good idea." Just then they saw the headlights of a car driving toward them. "Get down!" Randy said ducking and pushing John's head down. The men kept their heads hidden as Cody pulled into the driveway. When they thought the coast was clear they lifted their heads and saw the other two men get out of the car. "Job well done."

"Thank you." John said high-fiving Randy then starting his car

**Cody and Evan**

"Did you set the alarm before we left because it wasn't on just now?"

"I didn't set it."

"You left the lights off too." Evan said half hiding behind Cody. "Babe someone could be in here."

"There's no one in here. Come on." Cody said taking Evan by the hand

"No...go check it out first."

"I promise that no one's in here."

"Cody." Evan said softly

"Alright then, wait here." Cody walked farther into the house and covered his mouth to contain the happy squeals that wanted to escape when he saw what John had done. Composing himself he went back to the front door. "There's no one here but us Half Pint." The taller man said extending his hand. Evan took it, squeezing tight as Cody ran his thumb over his fingers soothingly

"Cody!" Evan shrieked when they approached the dining room. He reached up wrapping his arms tightly around Cody's neck and buried his head in the crook as he shed happy tears

"Baby," Cody said with a laugh as he attempted to pry the man off. "You have to let me go...I have to ask you something."

"Yes." The small man said without prompting. Cody gently pulled him off, took the ring box from the table then dropped to one knee. "Get up," Evan said wiping his eyes. "I've already said yes."

"I still have to do it so...Evan, Half Pint...the greatest thing going in my life – will you marry me?"

"Yes of course you know I'll marry you." Cody took the ring from the box and slipped it on the hand Evan had extended. "Who did this?"

"John."

"Really? I didn't think he had it in him."

"It was his idea. I was much too nervous to think of anything this nice."

"Well we'll have to thank him. I'm glad the house didn't burn down."

"He and Randy _just_ left. They were probably driving out of the neighborhood as we drove in."

"Oh. How did you pull this off without me finding out?"

"John just thought of it earlier today. There was no time for you to be nosy."

"Well played then but it appears I'll have to keep an even closer eye on you if you slipped that one by me."

"Oh stop it," Cody said slinging Evan onto his shoulder. "Be nice to me for once please."

"I'm going to be so nice to you when we get upstairs. I'll be nice to you at least a few times tonight."

"Ooh baby."


	12. 12

**John's**

John lay on the bed with Randy on top of him. Randy rubbed his hands up and down John's muscular chest sporadically tweaking the man's hardened nipples

"Would you really let me handcuff you?"

"Yes."

"Have you been handcuffed before?"

"Yes but that isn't why I'd allow you to do it. You can do it because I trust you."

"And you like it."

"And I like it."

"Nasty." John chuckled

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I just wanted to see how low you'd go."

"Oh please Randal." John groaned sexily when Randy twisted his nipple pleasurably in response to him. "Randal." John gasped mockingly

"Stop."

"What?"

"Calling me,"

"Randal?"

"You're evil."

"No one would ever believe you."

"No they wouldn't. Not after taking a look at your dimples." John smiled

"Are you ready now?" He asked lightly dragging his nails down Randy's thighs. "You've been teasing me for two hours now."

"John it's been 30 minutes give or take."

"That's too long. This is cruel and unusual punishment you're subjecting me to."

"Oh my God," Randy said with a laugh. "You could have flipped us over at any time and had your way with me."

"I could have but you said that you wanted to see how long you could hold out and I was respecting that. And I don't want to have my way with you. I want you to be into it as well."

"I'm always into what you do."

"Have you proven to yourself you can do it because I'm ready to fuck you senseless? Making me wait like this is liable to get you hurt."

"Well you know I like it rough. The rougher the better actually." John tried reaching for the lube sitting on the table only to have Randy grab his arm and pin it above his head

"What are you doing?" John asked as the other man started moving up his body. When he was close enough Randy looked down

"Open." He said simply. John slowly opened his mouth letting his tongue slip just a little past his teeth and resting on his bottom lip. "So obedient." Randy commented thrusting his cock into John's waiting mouth. It had taken a few tries but not many before John became so good at giving blowjobs Randy wondered if he hadn't done it before. He moved his hips pushing his manhood in and out of the man's mouth. "You really know how to suck a dick. Do you like it?" With his mouth full John was unable to answer. The taller man pulled out. "Huh?"

"I like sucking your dick Randy." Randy smirked and slipped back inside the warm space with a satisfied groan

"Only mine?"

"Mmhm." Totally turned on Randy pumped his hips until he had the older man gagging but no matter what he dished out John was able to keep up

"I'm gonna cum." He said pulling out one last time and jerking his cock. Randy grunted as the first then second streams of his cum shot out, landing on John's face. He then leaned down and started licking the man's face clean before thrusting his tongue into John's mouth. John sat up throwing his legs over the side of the bed and reaching around for the lube. The men still kissed as he pumped the solution into one hand spreading it onto the tight opening then sliding two fingers inside. "Oh god." Randy moaned slowly riding the fingers as they stretched him. "What are you doing?" He asked frustrated at John's fumbling around

"I can't reach my condoms."

"Don't use one."

"Say what?"

"I don't have anything John. Am I wrong in assuming you don't either?"

"No but I don't know that you don't."

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I did say that didn't I?"

"You did. Were you lying?"

"No." John said kissing Randy

"So come on." The tall man said grinding against John while biting his neck

"Oh fuck it." John said pumping more lube in his hand to smear onto his cock. He held the other man by the waist as Randy moved back and holding his cock steady John groaned as Randy sank down. "Damn you feel so good." The younger man rotated rhythmically while clenching his muscles. With no warning John stood and while still holding the other man he moved to the foot of the bed. He gently laid him down sealing their lips together as his hips pumped like Randy's had earlier

"Aw, fuck me...yes, yes, yes!" Randy cried. "Fuck me harder John." Planting his feet solidly on the floor John pulled Randy to the edge of the bed then proceeded to slam in and out of him. He drove deep into the man and stilled all movement and just leaned on the man's prostate. Randy whimpered and panted and clawed at John who began to move again. "Fuck you for doing that." He managed to say

"Fuck me? Fuck me Randal?" John responded pushing even deeper

"Oh god!" Randy screamed bucking wildly off the bed

"Got anything else to say smartass?" He shook his head back and forth. After a few more minutes of pleasurable torture John heard his boyfriend softly grunt as his orgasm came. Randy wrapped his legs around his lover locking him in an embrace

"Cum inside me." As close as John was he didn't really have a choice. He dug his fingers into the other man's thick thighs and filled him with his seed

"Fuck." He said breathing heavily. "That felt so fucking good, like...I don't even know what to say."

"I thought you'd like the feeling. You're welcome." John smiled as best he could in his state of exhaustion then kissed Randy

**Days Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

John looked up as Randy slipped into his office. He was put on high-alert when the tall man smiled at him

"What are you doing with your face?"

"What?"

"That thing on your face. Are – are you smiling?" Randy swatted at him with the folder in his hand

"Asshole."

"What do you want?"

"I thought of another place for us to go." He said sitting on John's knee

"Where?" John asked wrapping his arms around the man

"Disney."

"You seriously want to go to Disney?"

"Yes. It'll be fun. You know what fun is right?"

"Such a funny question coming from a man who doesn't know how to smile."

"I know how to smile you just don't like it which is an insane thought."

"Disney California or Florida?"

"Florida...it's the better one."

"Okay."

"What did you say?"

"I said okay. We'll go to Disney World if we can get the time off. Are you going to plan the trip?"

"Yes. I need to make sure you get the most out of it."

"Do I seem uptight to you?"

"Yes. The only time I see you unwind is when we're having sex."

"So I'm not fun otherwise?"

"You make pretty funny jokes but more often than not you're Mr. Serious." Randy waited for a response but the other man said nothing. "Are you okay?" He asked feeling John rest his head against his back

"Yea...you're the only person to ever tell me what you just told me. I think other people just got tired of it and left me."

"I'm not going to leave you because of that. I like you for who you are and if that's a straight-laced tight ass then so be it." John laughed. "But if I can get you to loosen up for a week then that's what I'll do then we'll come back and never speak of it again."

"We have a deal."

"Guys," Cody said bursting in the room after only knocking once. He smiled bright when he saw the position the men were in. "I love that I catch the two of you being cute when no one's around." Randy stood up. "You know I'm starting to question whether you were ever _really_ straight John."

"You know I'm starting to question whether Seth would make a better head nurse Cody." Cody's smile dropped

"I know you said that just to hurt me but I'll let it slide because I know that Seth isn't better than I am at this job and you'd never do it."

"He just called your bluff."

"Both of you need to get out of my office."

"Face it John," Cody said. "This is our office now." Randy laughed

"No. I will not accept that. This is still my office and it will remain so. I don't know how the two of you came up with the idea that this is a shared space."

"You let us hang out in here."

"Yea and if I can't hang out here then there's no reason for us to even date anymore."

"Oh yea." John said dryly. "Those are incredibly valid reasons."

"I think mine was anyway."

"How?" Randy asked looking at Cody. "I have to date him."

"You're going about this all wrong because I still get to come in here without having to be with John."

"I guess I am doing it wrong."

"Are the two of you done? Cody you can get cozy on one of the couches in the lounge and Randy we don't have to be together."

"Those couches look gross."

"Did you just tell me to kick rocks? Are we breaking up?" John sat there for an uncomfortable minute

"No...you can stay because you're sexy and I'm really attracted to you unfortunately." Randy smiled to himself

"So what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Of course you're not chopped liver Cody but I like one boy and one boy only."

"Well that helps my self-esteem a little bit."

"Honey you know you're my favorite." Cody smiled

"Thanks babe." Randy scrunched his nose

"I'm leaving." Randy announced. "Watch it you two." He added leaving the office

"Looks like you've got an Evan on your hands."

"Only three times Evan's size."

"Aww," Cody cooed. "Half Pint's not that little. You leave him be."

"I'm not knocking your fiancé by any means." That made Cody smile

"My fiancé." He said. "That sounds so cool."

"When are you guys doing it?"

"Evan's aiming for the end of summer or early fall."

"So soon? Are you expecting?"

"Very funny John. No we are not expecting. He's choosing that time because he wants us to wear linen and seersucker."

"Seersucker's nice."

"I agree but even if I didn't like it I'd wear it because that's what he wants."

"I hope I'm not stepping on any toes but are you okay with that?"

"What? Doing what Ev says?"

"Yea."

"I'm fine with it. It's how we work and it takes pressure off me...and most importantly, because that man has stuck by me through all my shit never once leading me astray. Whatever he wants, he will get."

"Oh." John said quietly. "I didn't know that there was "shit" other than your regular flirting and nonsense."

"I've lied to him a few times and cheated once." The older man's eyes widened. "Yea...no one knows but the three of us now so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else and that includes Randy. Ev's not particularly sensitive about it but he doesn't like talking and rehashing it."

"I understand. It won't leave this office."

"Thanks."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh? I don't know...it was only a blowjob and it was in the first year we were together."

"Okay." John said simply

**Later: Evan and Cody's**

"Stop it Cody or I'll beat you with this spatula."

"Wow." Cody said backing away from his fiancé. "Why is it always violence with you?"

"I love your kisses and how affectionate you are but I'm near this hot stove and I don't want either of us to get hurt. You know that I would never beat you with a spatula...I may pop you once or twice but never a full beating."

"That's certainly good to know. What is that?" Cody asked looking into a simmering saucepan

"It's supposed to be a dill cream sauce for the salmon but I've never made it so I'm not sure how it's gonna go."

"You have yet to make anything bad babe. Want me to taste it?" Evan dipped a clean spoon into the mixture then handed it to the other man

"How is it?"

"Delicious."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I have to eat it so I would tell you if I didn't like it."

"True." The small man said stirring the dill sauce. "Hey tell me what you think of this: what about getting married in Sunapee?"

"Where?"

"John's house...on the sand near the lake."

"Make me see your vision because right now I'm like no." Cody said as he set the table

"Okay. So you know where the sand meets the water,"

"Yes."

"We'll stand there and our guests will sit back near the trees. We're not going to have a big wedding so that's plenty of space I think."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Think John will go for it?"

"See that's where you come in,"

"Me?! You're the cute one."

"We're both cute but you and John have a better relationship than John and me."

"John likes you."

"I know he does...everyone likes me but the two of you are closer."

"I'll ask him." Evan smiled

"Thank you."

**John's**

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Trying to find myself something to eat."

"Did you ever go grocery shopping?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm always at your place and you always have food. I'm dating you for the food you know."

"I thought you were dating me for my office."

"It's both. What are you making for dinner?"

"Pepper steak and vegetables. You?"

"I,"

"Damn it." Randy heard John curse

"What's wrong?"

"I cut myself."

"With that big ass knife?" John looked down at the big ass knife

"No."

"Liar."

"I have an entire knife block full of other knives."

"I know but you love that huge one for some reason."

"It's sharp."

"Apparently too sharp. Is the cut bad?"

"Not really. I can just clean it up and put a Band-Aid on."

"Do you have Band-Aids?"

"Now what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't have Band-Aids on hand?"

"An ill-equipped one I suppose." John rolled his eyes

"Did you find anything to eat yet?"

"Eh," Randy huffed. "I found two frozen burger patties so I'll eat those."

"Any bread?"

"I'm sure I can find something around here that's not moldy." In his house John gagged. "I only eat the bottom half of the bun anyway. Now that I know you find me sexy I have to keep myself in top shape." The older man chuckled

"How hard is that?"

"You've never seen Fat Randy. I can go downhill pretty quickly."

"Oh God."

"Shut up."

"If that's the case then don't you think you should do some grocery shopping and try to eat cleaner?"

"John do you have any kids?"

"What?! Of course I don't have kids."

"Just checking since you're talking to me like one."

"I hope you starve." Randy laughed

"No you don't." John said nothing. "You don't right?" He laughed

"Of course I don't want you to starve. You could come over if you need food that bad."

"Aww," Randy cooed. "You'd take care of me."

"Isn't that my job? I kinda owe you for coming over here that one night when I was drunk."

"Yea you do. Do you think I have to let these patties thaw before making them?"

"Generally."

"But I'm so hungry though. I don't have that kind of time."

"Why don't you go get something to eat then and save those freezer burnt hamburgers for a real emergency?"

"I'm naked." The tall man looked at his phone when he heard what sounded like pots banging together then heard John mutter _shit_ before letting out a grunt. "John?"

"I'm here."

"What the hell man?"

"You said you were naked and I got distracted...dropped a pot on the floor." Randy gave a throaty laugh. "It's not funny because I almost hit my foot and you know my pots are on the heavy side."

"Were you imagining me naked?"

"Did you thaw that meat yet?"

"It's getting there but it seems like yours may be getting hard." He heard John sigh and laughed

"Fuck off Orton."

"Ooh, you're testy."

"I am not."

"I am not." Randy mocked. "Baby."

"What?"

"I was calling you a baby, John."

"Oh. Damn that's good."

"What's good?"

"This cauliflower I made."

"You're having pepper steak...meanwhile,"

"I told you that you could come over. You also could have gone out or ordered in...you had options Randy."

"How do you have the energy to make dinner after work anyway?"

"I always have energy stored and you're not here for me to use it on so here I am making myself dinner."

"Huh." The other man grunted

"How's your food coming along?"

"It's doing what it does."

"I hate to just leave you over there with what I imagine is gray meat but I have to eat now."

"It's okay."

"Enjoy those burgers."

"Shut the hell up. Anyway, your coffee and I will see you in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Love you." There was a moment of silence between the men before Randy spoke

"Oh my John,"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"This is so sudden."

"Bye Randy."

"I mean I don't know,"

"Bye Randy!" John said ending the call


	13. 13

**Next Morning: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

John looked up at Randy as he stepped into his office with a sick grin on his face

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He tilted his head up as the taller man leaned down to kiss him

"Coffee."

"Thank you."

"So...about the end of our conversation,"

"Stop it."

"Freudian slip perhaps?"

"Not going to entertain this conversation."

"I mean if you want to tell me,"

"Oh hey Cody. Good morning." John said interrupting Randy. Cody looked around confused

"Um good morning."

"Ooh who's that?" Randy asked checking out the screen of the other man's phone. Cody quickly hit the off button causing the screen to go black. "What?"

"It's Evan." The tall man's eyes widened then he nodded his head

"Impressive."

"Can you not talk about my fiancé's body being impressive...and don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Sorry and yes."

"What can I help you with Cody?"

"I actually came in here to ask you a question about the wedding."

"Go ahead."

"Ev wants to have it in Sunapee at your house if that's okay with you." John smiled

"Of course that's okay. I'm honored actually." Silently Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Where?"

"On the sand...near the lake. I guess the two of you can talk more about it now that you've agreed."

"You guys just let me know what you need and I'll take care of it."

"Oh man, thanks so much John."

"No problem."

"I'm going to tell him now."

"Hold on a second Cody," John said stopping the man

"Yea?"

"How come we haven't been getting any donuts? Tell Evan I want some donuts." Cody laughed

"Well now he has to get them for you."

"You're right. Tomorrow I want them donuts."

"You're off tomorrow."

"The next time I come in here I want donuts."

"And you shall have donuts." The young man said leaving

"What's up?" Evan asked with a smile

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you are. You smiling makes me smile."

"Oh...that's good to know. I asked John about allowing us to use his house for the wedding and he agreed."

"Really?!" The small man excitedly exclaimed

"Yes."

"I am too freaking excited right now. Do you know what a relief that is? We have a venue which is major so all we really need is an officiate, tables and chairs and food."

"And invitations and tuxes and decorations,"

"You're getting trivial."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought those things were important especially the clothes."

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"About what?"

"Being your best man."

"No. I don't want him to be my best man."

"Cody."

"What? He's not my best man. If I had to think of five people off the top of my head who are best men to me Dustin doesn't make the cut. He is not in my Fave Five."

"Well you can have a Fave Five with eleven people in it."

"Technically that's not a Fave Five...and Dustin would be twelve."

"Oh damn. So who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know." Cody said with a shrug. "Damien maybe since people like seeing us together."

"That's your reasoning?"

"He's one of my best friends too."

"Oh well there you go. Don't look at me like that."

"I'll look how I want."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What is going on here?" John asked walking over and seeing the grip Evan had on Cody's shirt

"You see this right? Boy just yoked me up."

"I'm sure there's a reason but now's not the time. Slap each other around at home please."

"I am going to beat you up when we get home Cody Garrett." Evan said walking away

"What did you do?" Randy asked

"Nothing." Cody responded with a smile as he tried brushing the wrinkles out of his top

"That smile says otherwise."

"Maybe I did. I'll never tell."

...

Randy was in one of the labs working at a kiosk when he felt his phone vibrate inside his coat pocket

Dr. Feel-good: Your ass looks nice in your scrubs

He laughed and looked around but didn't see John anywhere. Figuring it was just a random text he went back to work

Dr. Feel-good: what? no thank you?

Ran: thanks. Where are you?

Dr. Feel-good: around

Ran: around where?

Dr. Feel-good: bend over a little and I'll tell you

Again Randy looked around but didn't see John anywhere

Ran: can you see me?

Dr. Feel-good: I must be able to or else I wouldn't have asked that you bend over

Ran: where the fuck are you?

Dr. Feel-good: bend. over. Don't you want to bend over for me?

John's texts were beginning to turn the other man on. He wanted to do it but the fact that he couldn't see John made it slightly weird

Ran: I'd like to bend over for you but not here and not while I can't see you

Dr. Feel-good: no bending now then no bending later. Just know that I can see you and I'm waiting

Ran: so you'd deny me?

Dr. Feel-good: if I have to. If I have to deny you having my hands on your body, my lips on your lips or my body on top of yours then so be it

John laughed when he saw Randy look down at his pants and his mouth form the word _fuck_. He laughed more when he saw the tall man bend reluctantly even adding a slight sway of his hips

Dr. Feel-good: nice. That wasn't so bad now was it?

Ran: it was terrible

Dr. Feel-good: does that mean you're not going to come over and stay with me tonight?

Ran: I may come over so we can fuck. Not sure about staying

Dr. Feel-good: lol. like you'll be in any condition to get up and leave after I'm done

Ran: cocky bastard. Are you still outside?

Dr. Feel-good: outside of where?

Ran: let me rephrase that: are you still out there watching me from wherever?

Dr. Feel-good: no. after I got a good look at your ass and that nice wiggle I went back to my office. I do work around here you know

Ran: I couldn't tell fucking pervert

Dr. Feel-good: ooh talk dirty to me

In his office John burst with laughter when the next text from Randy was a picture of an alto saxophone

Dr. Feel-good: that damn song is going to be stuck in my head all day now. Thanks a lot

Ran: you're welcome

**Later: John's House**

John was in his bedroom opening a box when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist

"Damn you smell good." John chuckled

"Thank you."

"Why do you have so many sets of scrubs here?"

"Some are mine and some are yours."

"Oh wow, thanks."

"I'd like it if the sets I purchased for you stay here but I know that's not possible. At least if you sleep here you won't have to worry about having some."

"Until I end up wearing them all back to work then to my house."

"Right."

"Where were you today?"

"Huh? I was at work."

"No I mean," John started laughing

"I'm not going to tell you. I think all you really need to know is that I could see you and appreciated you showing off for me. I never thought you could be so shy."

"I'm not shy. I just wanted to know where you were. How long were you watching?"

"Not long at all, why? Did you pick your nose and eat it?"

"John." John smiled

"I'm going to throw these in the wash then we'll decide on dinner, yes?"

"I'll see you downstairs." Both men left the bedroom and went downstairs only Randy traveled to the kitchen while John stopped at the laundry room. "John!" Randy yelled making the older man smile. "John?!" He screeched the second time. Still John continued with his task until he was done _then_ he walked to the kitchen

"Yes Randy?"

"What is this?"

"Looks like champagne to me. Happy anniversary." John was amused as the tall man's eyes darted around, a clear sign that he was trying to think

"Seven months? Why the fuck did you pick seven months?"

"To remind you how close we are to eight."

"And that's when you start taking me for granted right?"

"Right." John answered backing Randy against the kitchen counter and locking their lips together. The kiss was hot, long and hungry. Randy arms slipped around John's neck and John's slid around Randy's waist, the men holding each other tight. The older man groaned when the hair he'd recently grown out was yanked by Randy. More out of necessity than want John pulled away. "Is that why you asked me to grow my hair?"

"No." Randy answered quickly as he tried kissing the man again but John moved

"Do you want to order in or go out?"

"You pick the worst fucking times to ask about food you know that? Fuck."

"I'm getting hungry."

"You're always in some stage of hunger."

"Out or in?"

"Well my stomach says out but another part of me says in."

"What part of you is that exactly?" John asked. "Oh wait, I feel it." Randy kissed him

"Let's go out. I'm afraid if we stay in I'll end up knocking our food on the floor and crawling on the table in its place." He said hoisting himself onto the countertop

"What a pleasant pleasant thought."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Don't know. Copper Door is nice."

"Can I go dressed like this?"

"Yes."

"Are we ready to go then?"

"What's the rush?"

"I want to come back and spend quality time with you."

"Do you really mean quality time or is that,"

"Yes I really mean it. I know we're going to have sex because we both like it so much so I don't have to mention it."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"I am."

**Copper Door**

"The inside of this place is a sharp contrast to the outside."

"Because the outside looks like Outback Steakhouse and the inside's really nice?"

"Yea."

"I was fooled at first too."

"Glad I'm not the only fool here then."

"Smartass."

"These sirloin spring rolls are amazing. Have you had them?"

"No."

"Want a bite?"

"Sure." Randy held up a spring roll for John to take a bite. "What is that? Bleu cheese?"

"Yea. You don't like it?"

"I love bleu cheese. It's delicious with the sirloin." Randy nodded as he finished the roll then wiped his hands on his napkin

"Does that bother you? I didn't realize how often I did it until just now."

"What?"

"Feeding you." John shrugged

"I guess not since I've never given it a thought. You hold up food and I eat it."

"We've got a good partnership going." The men dined on a seafood dinner and chatted quietly amongst each other

"Do you want desert?"

"Yea but not from here. Let's go for frozen yogurt." John chortled

"Potato chips, ice cream, frozen yogurt and pizza."

"Hey I like what I like."

"I noticed." John said signing the check. "Ready?"

"Yep."

...

"You ever realize how oddly shaped your house is?" John looked over at the man seated next to him and wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the cup of frozen yogurt his face was buried in

"Yes. It was built in the 80s so the architecture is...80s."

"And it's like robin's egg blue."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Why?"

"I feel like you're insulting my home...and it's a bluish-gray so shut up."

"I'm not. Here." Randy said holding up his spoon. John took the spoonful of froyo and crunched the Reese's pieces that were added. "Stop looking at me like that. It's weird."

"Get out of my car." The tall man laughed as he opened the car's door. "I have to put those clothes in the dryer."

"Okay. I've had enough of this so I'm borrowing some space in your freezer then going upstairs."

"Taking your clothes off?"

"You know I am."

"I'll bring the champs."

"Good deal." John moved their clothes from the washing machine over to the dryer and set it on low before going to the kitchen and filling an ice bucket with ice, shoving the champagne inside then grabbing two glasses and heading up to his bedroom

"Let me open that. You take your clothes off."

"Try not to point it in the direction of my windows please." John said pulling his shirt over his head

"I got this." Randy retorted smiling when the cork softly popped from the bottle. "See?"

"Good job?"

"Ugh I don't like you."

"Yes you do." The older man said walking over to the bathroom. When he came out he went back to the bed and took the glass of bubbly from Randy

"To seven months and _not_ taking me for granted after eight because I will not let you."

"To seven months." John said kissing Randy then taking a sip. He placed the glass on the table and slipped into bed

"I have a question."

"Since when did you have to tell me before asking?"

"It's kinda serious so,"

"Oh, okay."

"Does your family know about me?"

"Does my family know about you?"

"Yes and I don't mean Dr. Randy Orton the second in command of the cardiac unit that you work with at Dartmouth-Hitchcock."

"So you mean do they know that I'm happily dating Dr. Randy Orton the second in command of the cardiac unit at Dartmouth-Hitchcock?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes. I'm close with my family and they're part of the reason I was able to come to terms with liking a man after being with women all my life."

"Oh."

"Why? Are you hiding me from yours?"

"No. I guess you forgot getting all in my FaceTime while I was talking to my mother." John laughed

"Oh yea."

"My mom hates talking about it though."

"Why?"

"Because I told her everything."

"_Everything_?"

"_Everything_."

"The hell did you do that for?"

"I'm honest. She likes that I'm happy but hates what I did."

"It's not that bad. I mean it's not as if you're solely the reason or even the reason at all, for my breakup with Adrianna."

"I didn't help."

"Well no but I could have said no...you were used to me saying no."

"If you had never let me kiss you in Sunapee," John smiled

"That was a great kiss."

"Oh I made sure of that."

"I'm not surprised."

"Is it weird for you?"

"What?"

"Being with a man."

"I mean you're stronger than anyone I've dated in the past." Randy laughed. "And you're taller than me but I like you so it never really mattered I guess. You've got a nice face." He smiled. "Okay not so much when you do that."

"John."

"I'm kidding." John said with a laugh

"I had some stuff sent to me about Disney but I left it at home."

"We can go," John moaned. "Faster."

"We can go faster?"

"I want you to move your hand faster Randal."

"Oh."

"We can go to tomorrow and get whatever it is you're talking about."

"Okay." Randy said before disappearing under the sheets. The older man reached for his unfinished glass of champagne and sipped it as the other man's mouth brought him immense pleasure. He tried on numerous occasions to warn the man that he was close but just couldn't bring himself to verbally say the words so he let Randy continue sucking and bobbing and twisting his hand on his cock. Randy slid John's cock all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed then felt the hot rush of semen in his mouth. He emerged from beneath the sheet and saw John with the glass in his hand. "Are you fucking serious?"

"What's better than a blowjob and champagne?"

"This isn't a rap video."

"No. Your butt's far too small for that." John said placing the flute on the table

"Yours isn't."

"Jealous."

"I am not."

"Yea right...turn over." Randy crawled up the bed then lay flat on his stomach. He purred when he felt John's full lips placing warm kisses on his ass. He felt the lips leave a kiss on his tailbone then the moistness of the man's tongue as it made its way down his crack. John parted the cheeks and licked around the puckering hole. He coated it generously with his saliva before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Randy pushed his bottom up just a bit and received a hum of approval from John who rewarded him with more of his tongue being pushed inside him

"Fuck John, your tongue feels so good in my ass." Randy squirmed, moaned and purred as John loved him with his tongue for five minutes with the five turning into ten and the ten into twenty. Realizing that the tall man could no longer hold himself up John stopped

"Are you okay?" He asked with a laugh as he wiped his mouth

"Mmhm."

"Stay just like that." John ordered as retrieved the lube

"Hurry."

"Are you going somewhere? You could barely keep your ass in the air." Randy gave a quiet laugh

"I just want you that's all."

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"Me or this?" John asked pushing at the opening with the tip of his dick

"That's part of you is it not?" Randy answered pushing back. John moaned low as he slid all the way inside of the younger man. "Oh my god." Randy panted. John moved slow rolling rhythmically at first but when the other man raised his backside ever-so-slightly he took that as a sign to start pounding. "Fuck!" John smirked as he kept the strokes deep and hard

...

John wrapped his hand around Randy's neck as the tall man bent backwards showing off his flexibility. He kissed him hard letting his orgasm take over his body

"I'm going to sleep for two days."

"Me too." Randy said rolling over. "The sheets," He caught his breath. "They need to be changed."

"Not right now. Let me show you something. Up." John said. He and Randy dragged themselves out of bed and Randy watched John pull a flat sheet over their mess

"Is that why you have two flat sheets on your bed?"

"That's exactly why."

"Bless you." Randy said falling back on the bed. John chuckled as he fell on the bed too both of them falling into a deep sleep


	14. 14

**Next Morning**

Randy woke up checked the clock, groaned then looked over at John who was still fast asleep. He smiled and ran a hand through the older man's hair before leaving the bed to shower. Donning a pair of shorts Randy went downstairs, picked up the morning paper from the front step then made his way to the kitchen

"Why can't I shop like this?" He asked himself after opening John's refrigerator and seeing it stocked like there was an impending apocalypse only he was aware of. Randy gathered the ingredients he'd need to make breakfast and got started. He browned sausage while the eggs he had in a frying pan cooked. When they were ready Randy flipped the eggs to finish his omelet then served himself. He ate the food quietly as he scanned the paper

"John?" Randy said stepping into the bedroom

"Mm." The man grunted

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yea." John croaked before clearing his throat. "Bring it to me?"

"I'll bring it to you." While Randy was tending to his breakfast, John took a hot shower then went back to his bed lying down after pulling the extra flat sheet up

"Thank you." He said to the man who was handing him a plate

"You're welcome."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." Randy said kissing the man. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Did you eat?"

"I've been up for a while babe."

"Why'd you let me sleep in? This is good by the way."

"Thank you. I let you sleep in because for one you looked too cute lying there," John guffawed. "And because if you were still sleeping it meant to me that you were still sleepy."

"I guess that makes sense." The men looked around almost suspiciously when both their cell phones buzzed

"Must be the hospital."

"But for what?"

"Don't know." Randy said reaching for his phone. "Oh," He said with a smile. "My time off request was approved." John chuckled

"What if that's a text that says my time was denied?"

"That's not funny. I'm not going to Disney alone. Check."

"I'm eating here."

"You can't reach over and grab the damn phone?"

"You are so annoying." The older man said grabbing the device. "I got the time off." He said picking the plate up again

"Can't you pretend to be happy?"

"I'm very happy but these eggs are too damn good."

"You're so full of it." John took one last bite clearing his plate then looked at the other man

"Sometimes I am but about this I am not. It's no Turks and Caicos but I'm happy that we're vacationing together okay?"

"Yea I was with you until you added okay."

"Oh for God's sake. Just let me kiss you so I can forget about what an utter pain you are." Randy pulled John toward him by his ears and the men kissed deeply. As they started to recline on the bed John's phone rang

"Don't answer it."

"Just let me check to see who it is." Randy sighed loudly. "Ade?"

"Hi John!"

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. I've been looking everywhere for some of my shoes but I think they're at your place. It's the only place I haven't been able to look. Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Well can I come over and take a look? I'm about five minutes away right now."

"Yea come on over." Randy eyed John

"Okay! I'll see you in a little bit. Bye!"

"Bye."

"What's going on?"

"She can't find some of her shoes and wants to look here. She'll be over soon."

"I'll clean up the kitchen."

"I need to get those clothes out of the dryer."

"Oh they're probably so wrinkled now."

"I put them on fluff and used a dryer sheet."

"Yea that'll do it." John rolled his eyes. Randy had loaded the dishwasher and was hand washing the pans he'd used when he heard the doorbell. He dried his hands and walked to the door

"Randy?"

"Hi Adrianna. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too! Especially without your shirt on." Adrianna mumbled. "Don't tell John I said that." Randy chuckled

"I won't."

"What are we not telling John?"

"John!" The woman said excitedly and with a huge grin on her face

"Hi Ade." John said hugging her

"You look hot. I like your hair."

"Thank you."

"What made you grow it out?" John shrugged

"Just trying something different. I have to use product now." Adrianna laughed

"I know how much you have to hate that."

"I feel like it's a chore at times."

"Well you look really good so deal with it okay." She said with a smile

"I'm trying. Where'd you leave your shoes?"

"I have no idea. I came here as a last-ditch effort. They're either in the bedroom or a guest room." John stepped to the side gesturing toward the staircase. "Don't mind if I do." When she was out of sight John walked to the kitchen

"So having more hair is a chore?"

"Stop."

"If you don't want it,"

"If I don't want longer hair then I'll cut it. I know that. I don't need you to tell me." Randy snarled. "Cute."

Adrianna walked into John's bedroom her eyes immediately scanning the scene. The disheveled bed, the two phones on each table and two champagne flutes. The woman's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth

"Oh my goodness." She said smiling to herself. "He used both flat sheets. Nasty boy." Adrianna walked over to the closet and searched through John's massive footwear collection until she stumbled onto the shoes she had been searching for

"I remember those." John said startling the woman

"I bet you do remember these. You do have a foot fetish."

"I do not but there's something about nice curvy legs in the air with beautiful shoes attached." Adrianna raised one perfectly manicured brow

"Been looking at any curvy legs lately?"

"What?"

"Did you guys have something going before you and I broke up?"

"Ade what are you talking about?" The woman who was a good five inches shorter than John took him by the hand and walked him out of the closet

"I know the old two flat sheet trick," John opened his mouth but she held her hand up. "And even if that's not what you were doing then explain the champagne flutes. Those are your good ones. I'm not judging, I'm just curious."

"After we broke up. He'd been hitting on me from day one pretty much but I said no." John couldn't bring himself to tell the woman he cheated

"And you just gave it up like that huh?"

"No I didn't just give it up like that. I was really freaked out by it all."

"What made you try then?"

"Have you seen him?" The woman laughed

"Oh I've seen him."

"And there's just something about him I like. He convinced me to take vacation."

"Oh did he? You never vacationed with me."

"That's a lie."

"What? Two times?"

"You said never."

"Where are you going?"

"Disney."

"Randy must really be doing a number on you then. If you take any cute pictures I want to see. Will you guys get those Mr. and Mrs. shirts?"

"We're both men Adrianna."

"Just asking. John?"

"Yea?"

"He's got no booty and I know you like booty." John chuckled and gave the woman's ass a slap

"You leave him alone."

"One more and I will." John obliged. "You always had a firm hand."

"Stop it."

"So how do you guys do it? Do you take it?" She whispered

"No I don't _take it_ as you put it."

"Randy does?! Oh my gosh John!"

"Quiet down Ade."

"I'm sorry. Can I watch you guys because this sounds hot?"

"No you cannot watch us. What is the matter with you Adrianna?"

"Nothing but it still sounds hot. Does he moan like a girl?"

"Ade!" John whispered loudly as he laughed

"I'll wait."

"...sometimes."

"Gosh...so cute. Are you sure I can't watch?"

"I'm positive you can't watch."

"But you didn't even ask Randy."

"You're such a little weirdo. Come on." He said picking the woman up and putting her on his shoulder

"I'm going to ask him."

"You are not."

"Find the shoes?" Randy asked as he met John and Adrianna at the bottom step

"Got 'em!"

"Giuseppe Zanotti's, nice."

"They're my favorite." Adrianna said as John put her down

"No Louboutin's?"

"John bought me a few but those fuckers are so damn uncomfortable. Loub's are really just about having a red bottom on your shoe in my honest opinion."

"I guess this is a women's thing." Adrianna shrugged

"I've always been a woman so I don't know. Thanks for letting me come get my shoes John."

"No problem."

"Call me sometime. See you later Handsome." She said to Randy before kissing John square on the mouth and then leaving

"You're blushing."

"She's pretty." Randy nodded

"Very pretty...she has really nice skin too which is an odd thing for me to notice." John chuckled

"The dark olive-y light brown is rather nice. Ade moisturizes a lot too."

"I wish I could tan to that color."

"Unless there's some Black in you somewhere that's not going to happen. Also, she knows about us." The tall man reached out and grabbed John by the arm as he tried walking away. "What? Mad about that tan you won't get?"

"No. What do you mean she knows about us? What did she do to you up there?"

"She saw the sheets."

"And?"

"Ade and I used to sleep together so she knows about my two flat sheets."

"Maybe,"

"And she saw the champagne flutes. Those are the good ones."

"So what now?"

"Nothing...well she wants to watch us have sex and see any cute pictures we take at Disney but that's it."

"Hold on – she wants to watch us? What did you say?"

"I told her no but then she said I didn't ask you to which I assured her the answer would still be no."

"She wants to watch or join?" Randy asked curiously

"Oh my God." John said walking away

**Randy's**

John wandered around Randy's condominium while the younger man printed and gathered the papers for their vacation. In the seven months they had been together the older man had only been inside about six to seven times. He looked at the pictures of Randy and his family that decorated the living room. He smiled at the picture of his boyfriend and a dark haired woman who was kissing his cheek

"John!" The older man followed the screech and found Randy in a spare room

"Do you have to always yell for me like that?"

"Yes. See how fast you got here?"

"What do you want?"

"I have all the paperwork."

"You could have just come downstairs you know."

"Having you come when I call is so much better though."

"What's that beam for in your room? It doesn't appear to be supporting anything so you could probably get rid of it."

"Beam?" Randy laughed. "That pole you mean. It's for pole dancing."

"And why do you have a stripper pole in your room?"

"It's not a stripper pole. It's a pole for pole dancing and that's what I do. It works my lats, biceps and shoulders."

"You got moves though?" John asked with a lecherous look

"Do I got moves? Why wouldn't I have moves?"

"But can I see them?"

"Come on."

In Randy's bedroom John watched him climb to the top of the pole, flip upside down and slide down

"Oh my. What else," Before he could finish his thought Randy was back up the pole but this time he came down like a corkscrew with his legs spread

"Close your mouth John, you'll catch flies."

"I don't know what I was expecting but that was hotter than I could have imagined."

"Yea I know a bunch of shit."

"So I should get one of these for my room and you'll show me yes?" Randy shrugged

"Maybe." He said walking away

"Yes." John insisted following him

"Maybe."

"But yes." Randy only laughed

**Cody and Evan's**

Cody looked at Evan as he slowly walked in front of his recliner with a big smile on his face

"What are you up to Little Man?" Evan plopped down in his fiancé's lap

"Heavens." Evan said as Cody shifted him around. "It's so big." Cody laughed

"What do you want?"

"To talk wedding stuff." The small man said unlocking his iPad

"Okay."

"First off I want us to have matching wedding bands that are engraved."

"Okay. Are you leaving that up to me? Should I order another one in my size?"

"I strongly suggest it."

"Okay."

"And don't worry I'll send everything we talk about to you in an email."

"I'll mark it as important in my Gmail."

"Second, well more like first and a half, do you want to wear linen, seersucker or a combination of the two?"

"I like the idea of both but linen gets really wrinkly."

"You're right but I _really_ like the idea."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I'll pop you Cody."

"No you won't. Let's move on shall we?" Evan flicked the tip of Cody's nose with his fingers. "Ow."

"Now listen to me."

"I was listening to you. Stop being so mean you little jerk. Move on to the next thing before I get mad."

"Food...what type of food do we want to have and how do we want it served?"

"You know I'm a fan of Spanish foods."

"It is delicious but not everyone enjoys it."

"But I don't want boring, regular wedding fare."

"I understand and I don't want,"

"What if we do an international type of thing?"

"I'm listening."

"From the hors d'oeuves all the way through to dinner. Sushi, tapas, bruchetta...you know little shit that can be picked up with your hand. For dinner,"

"Slow down babe."

"Sorry. Let me know when you're ready." Cody sat there rubbing Evan's exposed legs while the small man jotted down notes. "Are you wearing my t-shirt?"

"Yes. Shush."

"That's why I always have more dirty laundry than you. You wear my shirts."

"You don't even do laundry so stop crying. Go on with the menu."

"For dinner I'm thinking along the lines of Mexican, Southeast Asian...Caribbean,"

"What about a little barbecue? I know that's not,"

"Nope, add that too."

"I think this is a good mix of stuff and as long as we have chicken and beef we should be fine."

"I agree."

"So that's done. I'll have to find a company willing to work with us on all this."

"Maybe John's knows someone in Sunapee."

"Perhaps. We're keeping things small so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"All this talk of food has me hungry: where's dinner?"

"I ordered Thai. You have to get it when they come because I'm not putting pants on."

"Okay."

"You need to think of who you want to invite as well. I'll give you my list so we don't invite the same people."

"Alright. I'll wait for you to make your list."

"It's done."

"Done?! I just proposed three seconds ago."

"Don't lie."

"But seriously how are you finished already?"

"I've had the list made since the day I realized I could mold you into the man I wanted you to be. You're mine because I created you Cody."

"You're such a psycho."

"That convinced you to marry him. Smart psycho is probably more accurate."

"Tell me you love me and you're not just with me to be married."

"Cody."

"No. Tell me that you love me and you had better mean it. If I feel like you don't then that's it."

"Cody of course I love you. Do I not show you? I'm sorry if you don't think that I do because just as I never want to feel unloved I'd never want you to either. I mean you were a little rough around the edges when we met but I liked you so much that I would have accepted you just as you were."

"You changed me Evan. Like, you made me change and you're proud of that. You gloat."

"I'm joking around when I bring that up and I'll stop if you want. I'm not trying to hurt you. I feel like you're better now...I don't want to get into all of that but you know what I mean."

"The cheating and lying."

"Yes that but you know I don't like talking about it. It's over." Cody wiped the tears from Evan's cheeks. "Cody when I was moved up to the cardiac unit four years ago and I saw you, I was in love with you...okay it was more your face and then your body after I saw you naked on our second date," The blue eyed man chuckled. "But I've wanted to be with you since then. Even with you cheating and lying I didn't want to leave you...I just wanted you to be better, that's all."

"Aww, Half Pint,"

"I love you Cody Garrett."

"I love you too." Cody said kissing the other man as they wrapped their arms around each other

"...even if you are prettier than me." Evan mumbled

"Ev."

"Well you are."

"I know but we don't need to talk about it."

"You're lucky the doorbell just rang." The taller man grunted as he stood up, his fiancé still attached

"Go wash your face while I get the door. I don't like seeing you sad or crying." Evan stood on tiptoe and with a hand on either side of Cody's head he kissed him. Cody smiled

"God you're cute."


	15. 15

**Six Weeks Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"Here are the keys to my house in Sunapee. Do whatever you need to do within reason."

"What does "within reason" mean to you?"

"I've offered my house for your wedding so do what you must but at the end of the day after all has been cleaned it still better look like my damn house."

"...still better look like my damn house." Cody mumbled as he pretended to write down what John had said

"You know, I'd like to say that I'll miss you but I won't. You have a bad attitude Rhodes."

"But baby,"

"Where's Randy?"

"He's so excited that he left already."

"I never would have pegged him as the type to get that excited about going to Disney World."

"Neither would I but here we are and here he's not."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"In the morning and obviously not soon enough for Randy."

"Aw he's cute." Evan said. "Make sure you get lots of pictures."

"I'm sure we will. I'll see you guys' later okay?"

"Bye John."

"See ya babe." John chuckled

"Later honey."

John left the hospital and laughed seeing Randy's car already in his driveway. Since he would be gone for five days John parked in the garage then walked into the house

"Honey I'm home!" Randy looked at John when he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen

"Stop it."

"I'd kiss you but I'm not stepping in there with my scrubs on."

"I understand. Go shower. I expect a really good kiss when you come back."

"Aren't they always good?"

"Eh."

"Ugh, I don't like you!" John yelled running up the stairs. Randy laughed knowing the older man didn't mean it. After his shower John went back to the kitchen where Randy was still sitting only now there was a large pizza present

"Like me now?"

"More than I did before my shower. Thanks Randal."

"Cut it out."

"What?" John asked innocently then kissed Randy sweetly

"Stop being cute John and let's eat before it gets cold." John ignored Randy and nibbled down his neck. "John." The tall man tried saying firmly but John kept going. "Damn it." He cursed pulling the older man's head toward him and kissing him passionately. John lifted the man from his seat and placed him on the kitchen table with Randy aiding him in getting his underwear off. The older man undressed himself and spat into his hand covering his cock with the saliva before pulling Randy to the edge and inching inside him. "Shit babe...watch the table."

"If we break it, we break it." Randy should have taken that as a warning but he didn't. He had no idea what John was capable of until he felt the man's thrusts speed up then get faster and faster and harder. John groaned at his lover's walls growing tighter around him. His lover however made no sound other than some occasional panting or grunts. He wrapped his hands around John's wrists as the man's hips slowed

"God John, don't slow down. I'm so close."

"Yea?"

"Mmhm," Randy said licking his lips. "Fuck me hard babe." John slammed the man repeatedly. Both men grunted, John throwing his head back and Randy squeezing his eyes tight. "...pizza's probably cold." John guffawed

"We can put it in the oven while we take a shower."

"Good idea." Randy said sitting up and kissing his boyfriend

...

"I can't sleep." Randy said into the darkness of John's bedroom

"Funny, I can't either." He couldn't see him but Randy gave John a look

"Read me a story."

"I'm not reading to you. Go to sleep or at least leave me alone so I can. Ow!"

"So not sorry for having done that."

"Do you want some warm milk or something? NyQuil perhaps?"

"Does warm milk actually work?"

"I don't know."

"No I don't want any."

"Come here." The tall man moved across the bed. "Are you afraid of me all of a sudden? Get over here." He moved even closer then rested his head on John's chest. John wrapped an arm around then turned to his side so that he was hugging the man. Randy smiled as he felt the beating of John's heart. "You're a real pain you know that?"

"Yes but I'm hot so you'll deal."

"I don't have a counter argument."

"No you don't." Randy said with a yawn

"Lucky me." John added with a kiss to the top of Randy's head but the younger man didn't hear; he was asleep

**Next Afternoon: Disney's Polynesian Resort**

John sat in the lobby of the hotel in one of the weirdest chairs he'd ever seen as Randy checked them in. He jumped when he felt a hand run through his hair

"Sorry I scared you. Our room's ready."

"I could use a nap."

"You what? You slept on the plane."

"For like half the flight though."

"Half the flight is over 90 minutes John."

"You say my name like it's a swear word." John moving to the side so Randy could push the button in the elevator

"Swear word? How old are you? And I am using it like a _swear word_ when I say it like that."

"Just open the door." Randy smiled tightly at John before sliding the keycard in the door and pushing it open. "This is nice. I don't know about $950 a night nice but I won't mind staying five days here." Not bothering to tour the room the two men went straight to the balcony that overlooked Seven Seas Lagoon

"It's $961 a night and we have full concierge service because we're club level."

"Yea...no, still not worth it. Spending time with you will be nice though." Randy cleared his throat

"Do you want to just go down to the pool today to chill then go full on Disney tomorrow?" John laughed

"That sounds good. Can we get lunch first?"

"Um, yea. Do you want to order room service or change and eat downstairs?"

"Room service then downstairs so I can get some color."

"Well I'm excited because I've never seen you tan."

"I look good with a tan."

"I believe you."

...

John woke up and stretched deeply then looked at the man lying on a lounger next to his

"I can't believe you fell asleep on me."

"I didn't realize how tired I was. Was I sleeping long?"

"No." Randy answered running a hand over John's head. "Mr. Two Days Off is enough."

"I was wrong."

"No shit."

"Anyway, how far are the other attractions from here?"

"Well there's a monorail that can take us to Epcot, Magic Kingdom and," Randy paused. "I can't remember all the other stuff but there's more."

"Isn't Epcot that golf ball?" The tall man laughed

"Epcot is the golf ball. Do you want to go there tomorrow?"

"Let me Google what's there before I give you my answer."

"You're so rigid but go ahead and Google."

"I'm not going to like you anymore if you keep putting me down." John said offering his hand

"I'm not putting you down." Randy responded slapping the hand away

"Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Push my hand away."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Give me yours."

"Oh!" The younger man exclaimed. "I didn't know what you were doing."

"What did you think?"

"Who knows with you? You're never publicly affectionate so," He shrugged while intertwining his fingers with John's. "Is it the gay thing?"

"No. I've never been the PDA type."

"What makes it okay now? The fact that I keep badgering you about everything?"

"So you are aware that you're doing that?"

"Yes. I never argue with you when you call me annoying because I know I am." John laughed

"You're cute and I'd like to keep you. I figure the more PDA the less other guys try hooking up with you." Randy guffawed

"What about Ade or all the other girlfriends? They were free to be hit on?"

"If they wanted to go then they could go because finding a girlfriend, I knew, wouldn't be a problem for me. I don't want to go looking for a new guy."

"You're such a troll John."

"I respect your opinion." Randy laughed

**Next Morning**

"I love when you wake me up like that." Randy said with a happy sigh

"Good morning." John said with a smile

"It certainly is." Randy replied then kissed John. "Have you decided where you want to go today?"

"Damn Randy, we just woke up."

"We've been up for a while."

"You know what I mean. It's not like I woke up, thought about it then, you know."

"Woke me up for our Morning Daily?"

"I'm going back to bed. Tour the park on your own." John huffed and rolled over

"Stop it." Randy said laughing. "Tell me where you want to go babe." John wrapped his arms around the man who had climbed on top of him

"I guess we can go to Magic Kingdom."

"You guess?"

"Yes."

"God I was hoping you'd say that."

"If there was somewhere specific that you wanted to go why didn't you just say that?"

"I wanted you to want it."

"You wanted me to want it huh?" John asked flipping them over

"John no!" The younger man said laughing. "We have to eat and shower and all that shit. You and I can play later." The older man growled

"Fine."

"I'm thinking we order room service then shower...if you keep your hands to yourself we should be out by the time it arrives."

"For damn near $1000 a night there should be someone in here cooking our meals."

"I don't necessarily disagree but that's not the case. And stop bringing up the price of the room because you agreed when I showed you the hotels and you could have said no."

"You're absolutely right. I'll never go along with what you say again."

"Now hold on a second there John."

**Magic Kingdom: Adventureland**

"You know, the amount of time we spend in line really takes away from the ride itself." John said as they debarked the Jungle Cruise

"I know. What was that? Three seconds?"

"Seven." John corrected

"Where to next?"

"Wherever Splash Mountain is." Randy hid the smile on his face

"Are you having a good time?"

"I am." John said with a smile. "But I'm not ready to thank you yet so don't hold your breath waiting." The tall man rolled his eyes

"Let's go asshole." The men found Splash Mountain which surprisingly didn't have an hour plus wait time

"Ready?" Randy asked

"Ready for what?" He chuckled as John sat there. "What?"

"Just wait."

"I don't like this."

"It'll be fun, promise." He made a point to look over at John right before the log they were riding in dropped 40 feet down the track and into the water below

"Ya know; I'm a little upset that you still managed to look adorable plunging 40 feet into the water." Randy commented as he looked at the picture that was taken. John smiled

"You tried to set me up." Randy laughed. "The look on your face in this picture is one of pure evil. I'm buying it."

"Because I look evil or because you like how you look so much?"

"Both." Randy smirked as John walked over to the counter to buy their Splash Mountain photo and the heavily decorated and somewhat tacky picture frame also for sale. "Can we get lunch? I'm hungry."

"I am in no way surprised but I am too so yes John, we can go get lunch."

Although they were both hungry John and Randy walked at a leisurely pace not looking any place in particular to eat both under the assumption that when they found it they would just know

**Launching Pad**

"I really have to use the bathroom. Can you order the Coney Island Dog, a Mickey pretzel and a water for me?" John asked reaching for his wallet

"Yea."

"Here." He said handing Randy his card

"I can get it."

"You buy tomorrow, yea?"

"Okay." Randy watched John zigzag though the throngs of people then disappear

Dr. Feelgood: 0770

Ran: the fuck is this?

Dr. Feelgood: my pin

Ran: oh! I will need this won't I?

Dr. Feelgood: I think so

Ran: you're in the bathroom right?

Dr. Feelgood: yes

Ran: then how are you typing?

Dr. Feelgood: oh you thought I needed two hands to hold it?

Ran: lol! Yes actually

Dr. Feelgood: nope. I manage with one

After using the restroom John walked out and found Randy sitting at one of the tables in the restaurants very crowed eating area

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is the bathroom super crowded?"

"All things considered, no."

"I'll be right back...don't touch your pretzel 'til I get back."

"Okay." John said confused. He took a bite of his hot dog instead. In no time at all Randy came back and sat across from him. "Why can't I have my pretzel?"

"I need to get a picture of you with it to go with the one you took this morning with your Mickey waffle." The older man chuckled

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep." John picked up the pretzel, which was in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head, and held it up then smiled brightly for the picture. "Got it."

"Can I eat it now?"

"Go for it." John bit part of an ear off. "You're cruel." Randy said ripping the rest of the ear off for his own consumption

"Do you want to go over to Haunted Mansion after this?" John watched the younger man's eyes dart around as he shifted uncomfortably

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"I'll do anything else you want but I'm not going over there."

"Randy," John said placing a comforting hand on Randy's. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just not go?"

"Of course we don't have to go. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just don't make me go there."

"We're not going babe." Randy took a swig of his water like it was a chilled shot of premium liquor. John sat there baffled

"...I don't like being scared."

"What?"

"Scary things...I don't like them. I don't like being scared."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No you don't understand. Like, in my right mind I know it's not that bad but for whatever reason I get absolutely petrified...even before the frightening shit happens. My mom thought I was going to have a heart attack once when I was a kid because I got so scared on a ride we were on. She couldn't enjoy herself because she was so worried about me."

"Oh my God. I'm glad you told me."

"Why? Are you going to tease me about it later?"

"No. I don't care for dressing up for Halloween but I do like going to haunted houses. I know now not to ask you if you want to go."

"Well I don't want you to not go because I can't."

"Oh I'm still going I'm just not bringing your ass with me." Randy laughed

"Fair enough."

**Later**

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Randy said resting his head on John's chest

"I wouldn't mind going back to Magic Kingdom tomorrow too."

"There's a lot we didn't see so that's fine."

"Then a water park the day after."

"Sounds good." The younger man said with a yawn

"You're listening to me right?"

"Yes John." He said sliding his hand under the man's shirt. "I can't get up." John chuckled

"And I'm sure shoving your hand up my shirt didn't help."

"Nope. Now I'm super comfortable."

"One of us has to get up doll." Randy groaned loudly as he rolled away from his boyfriend

"Hurry up."

"I'm getting a menu then taking a shower."

"I feel like you're avoiding me."

"You're crazy."

"Sometimes I am."

"Tell me what you want to eat then go take a shower."

"Don't tell me what to do John."

"What would you like to eat Randy, my dear?" The tall man rolled over and snatched the menu from John's hand

"The chicken sandwich, grilled, lettuce and tomato with mayo and spicy Dijon mustard on the side...please." He said getting off the bed and stripping on his way to the bathroom. John watched until he could no longer see the man then placed their order. He then stripped on his way to the bathroom and joined the younger man in the shower

...

Randy dug his fingers into John's sweaty skin and moved his hips along with John as they kissed. John worked his own hips slowly but deliberately. He knew that he was driving Randy wild with his pace because he was going crazy too. John loved the feel of Randy's body wrapped around his own and wanted to be with the man each minute of the day. He looked into the younger man's eyes as he thrust deeper into him. John mimicked the smirk that Randy's lips formed. He kissed his lover sweetly while driving harder inside him. Randy gripped his arms tightly to hold on as the older man gave his ass a pounding. This went on for a while and Randy held out for as long as he could but John was an expert lover

"Fuck," He drawled pulling John in for a kiss. "Don't." He added when he felt the other man's attempts to pull out

"You sure?"

"Mmhm." With a grunt John reached orgasm and finished inside the willing man. "Damn John."

"What?"

"That was...different."

"Different?"

"Yea but not in a bad way or anything. We've never done it,"

"Without serious back strain?" Randy laughed

"Yes. It was hot when you actually looked me in the eyes. I mean normally I'm creeped out by that shit but that time I wasn't."

"I'm glad I didn't creep you out." With a laugh he kissed John

"Magic Kingdom again in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Days Later: Typhoon Lagoon Water Park**

"I'm so ready for this but I am disturbed by this part of the park being called _Crush 'n' Gusher_." Randy laughed

"Shut up John."

"Which fruit chute do you want to visit first?" John asked seriously but then began to laugh as Randy laughed. "What? Oh were you not expecting to hear fruit chute at the crush n gusher?"

"What is wrong with you?" The younger man gasped still laughing

"I'm not making this shit up. The fruit chutes are part of the different rides here at _Crush 'n' Gusher_."

"Stop saying that." He said holding his side

"What? Fruit chute or crush n gusher?"

"All of it."

"So which one first? Pineapple Plunger?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"About?"

"Pineapple Plunger?" John smiled and nodded

"Disney is hilarious. Let's go, my doll." The two men stood on line for Pineapple Plunger. After travelling down the winding tube on the same raft they were dumped into a pool

...

"If I'm deaf when we leave it'll be your fault."

"What are you talking about John?"

"Do you realize you screamed in my ear each ride we went on?"

"Did I?!" Randy asked laughing

"Yes!"

"I didn't know I could even scream."

"Well you can if the ringing in my ears means anything. Were you scared?"

"No...I mean that one tube was dark most of the way but I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Try and keep it down to some mouse squeaks next time okay?"

"I will try."

**Blizzard Beach: Warming Hut**

"I didn't notice how hungry I was until now."

"I know and I should know better after all the swimming I did as a kid. For some reason I felt like I was starving afterwards."

"Yea I know what you mean. Should we wait to go on a ride when we finish?" John shook his head

"They have Cross Country Creek,"

"Like a lazy river thing?" He nodded

"Our food can digest while we're floating down that."

"Are we watching the Luau at the hotel tonight?"

"Sure. I bought us tickets to the African safari tomorrow." Randy smiled

"Did you really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You seem like you're having a really good time."

"I am. I'll be using my vacation time from now on."

"My, my,"

"Shut up. You want to be my vacation partner?" Randy just sat there. "Hello?"

"You told me to shut up so I was shutting up."

"Now you choose to listen to me when you never do."

"I'll be your vacation partner." He said with a half-smile. John rolled his eyes. "What was that for?"

"I don't know if I want you to be my partner now you jackass."

"Your life was way too vanilla until I came along so you want me around. You need me."

"Yea like another hole in my head."

"You're so mean to me."

"I am not."

"You are."

"If you knew all the times I thought about hitting you but didn't you'd change your tune."

"You better not hit me boy."

"I only think about it."

...

Randy groaned as the alarm he'd set went off at 5:30. Instead of getting up he cuddled closer to the man next to him

"We have to get up."

"I know." John said with a laugh. "But you're squeezing me which is the opposite of getting up."

"You can't tell but I'm pretty excited about this luau."

"Did you pack a jacket or hoodie?"

"No, why? Are we at that stage where you want to wear my clothes, bae?" John laughed

"You already wear my clothes so technically we've passed that stage...you just called me bae didn't you?"

"I did and yes I do. They're bigger than mine and comfy."

"You just called me fat."

"I didn't but even if I did you know that you're not so what of it. Do you know what bae means?"

"It means something?"

"Yes...before anyone else." John smiled

"Oh. It's not as horrible as I thought."

"No not when you know that. I won't start calling you that though."

"We're on the same page then but you can still put me before anyone else."

"Not before my mom."

"Of course not...can you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"The one I originally asked: did you pack a jacket or hoodie?"

"I did not."

"We really need to get up then because it's going to get chilly and neither of us has long sleeves." Randy smiled and jumped out of bed. "The fuck?"

"You go ahead and get ready and I'll go buy us jackets."

"No. You're way too excited." John said sitting up. Randy pushed him back down on the bed then bolted from the room. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered as he got up to get dressed in what he would wear to dinner that night. John looked at the door when Randy came walking in. The tall man smiled. "What the fuck did you buy?"

"Hoodies." Randy said breezing past John, bag still in hand and going to the bedroom to change his clothes. He emerged minutes later still smiling. "Here you go." John took the folded material and shook it loose

"I will wear this on one condition and one condition only." John said

"You're going to wear it regardless but go on and tell me your condition."

"That you have one too." Randy pulled his matching black Mickey Mouse hoodie from the bag and John smiled

"Put it on so I can show you the best part." John pulled the garment over his head then fixed his hair. Randy ripped the tag off before putting the hood on the older man's head

"I don't get it."

"Go look in the mirror." John went to the mirror while Randy put his hoodie on

"It has ears on the hood." He said seeing Randy behind him

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"For you more so than me. You look cute in this thing."

"Oh John please. Look at how cute you look." Randy took his phone out and the men posed side-by-side for a picture of them

"I do look cute." Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Let's go."

"Give me a kiss first." Randy smiled and kissed John

**Luau**

Randy and John took the elevator downstairs and walked to where the luau would be held on the hotels property. They were both in what appeared to be a hypnotic trance as the women shook their hips around. The men hooted and hollered at the men who danced and twirled batons of fire

"The show was pretty nice." Randy commented before taking a bite of his dinner. "This is the best roasted pork I've ever had in my life." John opened his mouth since it had become routine for Randy to hold his fork up and feed him food from his plate. "Yes?"

"Oh yes and I did enjoy the show. I wonder what an actual luau in Hawai'i is like."

"Maybe we'll have to go and find out."

"Maybe we will." Randy cleared his throat and John smirked before adding. "We need to go to bed a little earlier than we have been so we can eat and make it to the pick-up for the safari."

"Okay."

"And wear sneakers because we're taking the regular tour but I paid for us to go on the three-hour tour and there's a hiking portion."

"Say what now? We're hiking with wild animals?"

"No...I don't think they can do that."

"Oh, okay. I didn't come here to be eaten."

"I wouldn't let you get eaten. I can't guarantee that a mother giraffe won't mistake you for one of her young with those long ass legs and keep you though."

"That was so wrong." Randy said with a laugh. "You're just jealous you don't have legs this long and nice."

"No, I'm good. Those stems are working for you."

"I do have a nice set of gams."

After finishing their dinner John and Randy decided to take a walk around the hotels property before retreating to their room for the night

"Good call on the hoodies. It's chilly and my nipples are hard."

"Are you thankful for the hoodie because it's keeping you somewhat warm or because it's covering your obscenely pointy nipples?"

"My nipples are not obscenely pointy!" The younger man said with a gasp

"I'm joking." John replied taking Randy by the hand

"I was about to say."

"You weren't going to say anything. Is that rain?"

"It's sprinkling." Randy answered putting both their hoods up. "Problem solved."

"Genius."

"I'm cute and smart. You got the ultimate package with me John."

"I did. There's nothing better than being in a relationship with someone smart and sexy as fuck." Randy felt his cheeks go up in flames. Saying to hell with John's lack of PDA, Randy turned and pulled the man toward him and sealed their lips together. He fully expected John to pull away but at least he would have gotten a single kiss. Instead the older man drew his body in and held him close as they kissed. Neither man noticed that the light rain had started to get heavier or maybe they didn't care. They parted and just stood there staring at each other panting and out of breath. John wiped away the drop of rain currently trailing down Randy's face before leaning in for another kiss but this kiss between them would be brief

"We have to get inside!" John yelled over the clap of thunder. He grabbed Randy by the hand and they ran for cover inside the hotel as the rain pelted them

"We're soaked." Randy said undressing

"I know. I thought rain in Florida didn't last that long."

"I don't think that applies during a thunder storm."

"I guess not." Clad in only their underwear the men brushed their teeth in the bathroom then hopped in bed

"Should I turn the TV on?"

"No. I'd like it off if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. It'll be kinda nice laying here with you and listening to it rain." John turned to his side so that he could look at his boyfriend as best he could with lightning flashes and the moonlight

"Thank you." He said

"For what?"

"Forcing me to take a vacation. I've had so much fun here...with you."

"I've had an amazing time here with you too. I didn't think at my age I'd ever go to a water park."

"Imagine how I felt. You're the fun one out of us two."

"You're fun John. I was fucking with you before. You're funny in a very dry way...like Mohave desert dry."

"Okay asshole." The younger man chuckled

"Desert or not, you're funny and you make me laugh."

"I don't know how to respond to that honestly." Randy laughed

"You don't need to." John kissed him

"I like you Randy."

"Well fuck, I hope you do."

"No, I mean, like...I like you."

"I like you too." The younger man said seriously. "In the way that you're trying to say that you like me."

"So you see where I was trying to go with that."

"I see. I'm there with you."

"Wonderful. I'm glad that's out of the way."

"Are you going to say it someday?"

"Yes. You?"

"I'll say it." John lay there. "Not now but I will."

"Oh, okay then." He said with a yawn

"That's okay with you?"

"Mmhm."

"You're tired aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight babe." John laid flat on his back allowing Randy to make himself comfortable in his arms. When the man stopped wiggling around John wrapped him in his arms tight

"Goodnight Dollface."


	16. 16

**Weeks Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

John walked into his office and of course found that it wasn't empty. Randy sat in his chair staring off into space

"What's wrong?" The tall man said nothing. "Randy?"

"Huh?" John squatted down and rested a hand on one of Randy's knees

"What's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom. My nan died."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I don't know what to do right now. I loved my nan, John." The older man shut the door to the room

"I know you did." He said sitting on the corner of his desk. "What happened?"

"All my mom could tell me was that she took a turn for the worse,"

"I remember her not being well."

"Yea well things went downhill is all I could get from my dad after my mom broke down on the phone...and that the funeral is scheduled for Saturday. I have to," Randy choked back a sob and it broke John's heart. "I have to go to St. Louis."

"Of course. Take off whatever time you need."

"I have work commitments,"

"I told you when you first started here that we're a family and if the unit needs to pull together and cover you then that's what we're going to do."

"I just wish that I could have had more time with her, ya know?" John pulled the chair toward him then encircled Randy with his arms. The younger man closed his arms around John's midsection and silently wept

"Ev's going out for," Cody said bursting into the office like usual. "I'm sorry." He said quickly and shut the door behind him

"Well that was fast. What kind of donuts do they want?"

"I don't know. Randy was in there crying so I just left."

"Did they break up you think?"

"I don't think he'd cry over a break up. Besides, John was holding him in more of a comforting manner."

"Ooh, aww. Should I not get the donuts then?"

"No we still need those."

"You're always thinking with your stomach Cody."

"Do I think with my stomach or my dick because last night you said,"

"Cody Garrett." Evan said with a laugh. "You know what the hell I mean. _Anyway_," He stressed. "I'm going to get them now."

"Okay. Drive safe babe."

"I will."

"Okay, I'm done now." Randy said pulling away and wiping his eyes

"Oh, okay...that's a weird way to stop crying but who am I to judge?"

"Shut up John." He said with a laugh. "I just needed to get that out so I can get through the rest of my day. I can finish on the floor of my shower." John frowned

"Stay with me tonight."

"You don't have to babysit me. I'll be okay."

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm being there for you...there's a difference."

"So what did I do that night when you got hammered?"

"That was babysitting but I needed it because I acted like a child. What do you say?"

"I'll stay. I hope you have rubber sheets."

"What the fuck do I need rubber sheets for?"

"Tears."

"OH!" John said laughing

"What the hell did you think?"

"I don't know. I thought you were going to pull out some freaky ass shit."

"Oh my God. I'm grieving right now."

"I know that so imagine my surprise when you said rubber sheets."

"However; I might be able to make an exception if Ade were involved."

"It's not going to happen. Stop trying to make it happen."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure." John kissed the taller man hard on the lips then opened the door of the office and left. "Is that a definite no or what?" Randy asked the empty room

...

"Where's Randy? I haven't seen him in a while."

"At my house."

"Is he okay? Cody told me about earlier."

"His grandmother passed away." Evan gasped and covered his mouth

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yea he's taking it pretty hard so he left early...said he felt a migraine coming."

"Poor thing. Is he going back to...St. Louis right?"

"Yes and yes. He's either leaving Wednesday or Thursday."

"Can you get the address for me? I'd like to send something on my and Cody's behalf." John smiled and nodded

"Sure, I can do that."

"Do what?" Cody asked walking up

"Randy's gram died and I was asking for the address so we can send something."

"Oh man, is that what he was upset about?"

"Yea."

"Poor guy. Let him know that if he needs anything me and Half Pint are here."

"I will definitely tell him when I get home."

"Where is he by the way?"

"My house."

"Oh is he?" Cody asked casually leaning against the desk of the nurses' station

"Yes. I know that you're my number one honey, but I gave him a key. That won't cause problems between us will it?"

"I don't suppose so babe, just as long as you know what side your bread is buttered on." John and Evan laughed

**Later**

John arrived home, walked inside and was surrounded by darkness. The blinds and window coverings had been drawn and it was so silent he was sure that if a pin dropped he'd hear it. He stripped off his scrubs, dropped them in the scrub hamper then walked to his bedroom. It was dark but John could make out the lumpiness of a figure beneath the blankets on his bed. Assuming the man was asleep; John went to the en suite bathroom and took a shower before drying off then returning to the bedroom

"Ran?"

"Yea?" The younger man croaked

"It's pitch black in here; did that migraine come?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything?"

"For it to go away."

"You know that if I could I'd make it but I can't. Can I do anything else?"

"I don't think so John. Thank you."

"Sure." John said before giving his boyfriend the gentlest of kisses on the temple. He then went downstairs to the kitchen where he found his iPad then looked up home remedies for migraines. In his fully stocked cabinets and refrigerator, John found the ingredients he would need to whip up something for the ailing man in his bed. When the tea finished steeping John poured it into a tea cup then walked it up to Randy. "Sorry I'm bothering you again,"

"You're not bothering me."

"I Googled what's best for migraines and made this for you."

"Aw, thank you. I'm not sure I can sit up to drink it though."

"It's too hot right now but I did bring you a straw."

"I could really use an Excedrin."

"Well look at what I have here. Is this – is this an Excedrin Migraine?"

"Give it." Randy said then stuck his tongue out where John placed two pills

"Let me get you some water from the bathroom...or are you too good for tap water?"

"Normally I would be but not right now."

"You're truly a doll you know that?"

"Yes." John came back with the water and Randy swallowed the pills as fast as he could without choking and lay back down

"Are you hungry?"

"No, God no. This headache is making me nauseous as hell."

"Are you sure it's the headache or is there something you want to tell me? Are we expecting a little bundle of joy?"

"When my head feels better, I'm fucking you up on sight for that comment." John chuckled

"I have to find myself something to eat so I'm going downstairs. I'll be back to check on you alright?"

"Yea."

"Oh, Cody and Evan said that if there's anything you need then let them know."

"Do they deliver aspirin?"

"In regards to your grandmothers passing."

"Oh...that does make more sense. I'll thank them tomorrow."

...

"What did you eat?" Randy asked as John slipped into bed

"Fuck, you scared the piss out of me. I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm the bed ninja."

"Okay I don't even know what that means. I had marinated salmon."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm sure. My headache died down but it's still very much bothering me."

"So I'll leave the TV off yes?"

"Please." The men lay in bed quietly for a few minutes just listening to each other breathe. "Fuck." Randy cursed

"What?"

"I meant to book my flight. I know it's going to be expensive because it's on such short notice so I wanted to do it as soon as possible."

"What day are you leaving and what time do you want your flight?" John asked getting out of bed

"What are you doing?"

"I'll go book the flight for you. Do you need a hotel too?"

"No. I'll stay with my parents."

"What day?"

"Um, Wednesday morning I guess."

"I'll be right back."

"My," Randy started but John had already left the room. He rolled around in bed trying to get comfortable as he felt a resurgence of the pain in his head. He lay there for what felt like hours before John waltz back into the room. "You ran out of here so fuckin fast I didn't tell you where my wallet is."

"I didn't need your wallet since I have my own."

"Are you financing my life now?"

"Not at all. It was just easier and I want you to relax and not worry about a thing. You have enough going on."

"Come down here and give me a kiss." John leaned down and kissed the man. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot."

"You're welcome baby."

"I'd thank you with a sexual favor the way you like but I can't right now." The older man laughed

"I'm keeping a running tab so don't you worry."

"I bet you are."

"How's the head?"

"Great according to you."

"I meant your headache." John said laughing

"Oh that; that's actually getting worse."

"Do you want one more Excedrin then try to sleep it off?"

"I don't want you to get up again. You've been running around since you got home...well all day really."

"I have them right here."

"Bless you."

"I've been. Here you go." Randy stuck his tongue out and took the bottle of water John offered

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sleep yea?"

"Yes."

**Days Later**

"Thank you for driving me to the airport. You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

"You're going to be so tired later babe."

"I'm going straight to the hospital and taking a nap in my office. Hopefully Cody isn't in there already." Randy laughed

"Cody's probably not even awake yet."

"Do you know how many times I've walked in my office and have been surprised?"

"Countless times."

"Exactly right."

"Just pop the trunk and I'll get my bags."

"Okay." John said pulling up to the curb. Randy leaned over and kissed him tenderly

"Thank you for everything you've done in the last few days John."

"No thanks needed." The younger man sighed. "Be strong okay? I know you are."

"Yea but I'm going to be a mess when I see my mom."

"I completely understand." John kissed his boyfriend again before the other man opened the passenger door and exited the car. He grabbed his bags from the back and slammed the door shut. Randy gave John a wave then walked inside the airport

**Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"How's Randy?" Evan asked

"He made it to St. Louis and is good, all things considered."

"Did you drive him to the airport?"

"Early this morning. I came straight here then went to sleep in my office."

"I'm going to send the flowers after work." Evan said. "You're really sweet with him you know." He added

"You are." Cody responded adding his two cents. John shrugged as he smiled

"I like him."

"Awww," Cody and Evan cooed

"Stop it." John said blushing

"You're blushing John! Oh my God!" Evan gushed

"Quit."

"I think we're embarrassing him Ev." Cody said laughing

"I'm not trying to but this is so cute. I wish Randy were here so he can see how John is right now."

"Don't you owe me donuts or coffee or something?"

"I don't think so but I'm picking up what you're putting down. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

**Friday Night: St. Louis**

"Have you eaten mom?"

"I'm not hungry honey."

"You've been saying that since I got here two days ago." The woman shrugged sadly

"I just don't have an appetite."

"I understand but you need some sort of nourishment. You're running on water and coffee."

"I know and it's not even good coffee. I ran out of the premium stuff days ago. Your father picked up that garbage." Randy laughed

"He's a man. Forgive him. How about we go get some coffee?"

"That sounds really nice actually. I miss having coffee and lemon poppy seed scones with you."

"I miss it too, mom."

"Who on earth is that?" Randy's mom asked when the doorbell rang

"I have no idea. I don't live here anymore so it's not any of my friends asking if I can come out and play."

"Randy. I appreciate the thought and all but I sincerely hope that it's _not_ another flower delivery." The woman opened the door and gasped. John held a finger up to his lips

"Is it more flowers?!" Randy yelled from the kitchen

"No but it's for you."

"For me?" He asked coming around the corner. "Oh my God." He said wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man. "What are you doing here?" Randy asked crying a little onto John's shoulder

"You sounded so sad and distant on the phone so I had to come and make sure you were alright."

"The ticket had to have cost you an arm and a leg."

"That doesn't matter. I had to see you."

"Aw," The woman cooed as she watched the two men

"I love you John." The older man nodded

"I know. I love you too."

"Awww," She cooed more as she clutched her hands together and held them over her heart. The men pulled apart but not before sweetly kissing

"Mom this is John, John this is my mom."

"Oh, where are my manners? It's nice to finally meet you although I wish it were under better circumstances." John said. She nodded

"It's nice to meet you too."

"My mom and I were just about to go for coffee. The stuff here is shit."

"Randy."

"You just said it was garbage."

"I know but still."

"You guys go ahead. I have to find a hotel and check in."

"You didn't book one?"

"No. I bought and printed my tickets at work, went home and showered then hastily packed a bag so I could make my flight." Randy hugged John again and the older man chuckled

"Why don't you just stay here? There should be plenty of room for you upstairs with Randy."

"Oh I don't want to impose. I can find a hotel."

"You're not imposing." The tall man said. "Where's your bag?"

"Out in the car."

"Car?"

"I got a rental car."

"So go get your bag and then the three of us can go for coffee and scones." John looked at Randy

"Mom says." He smiled

"I'll be right back."

"Oh I hope he packed a suit."

"Do you think he'll want to come to the service tomorrow?"

"He better or I'll be mad."

"Oh Randy stop it. He flew all the way here and surprised you."

"Do you have a suit?" Randy asked John when he walked back in the house

"I have slacks and a button down...is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping then we can go."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to get my sweater then I'll meet you boys here in the foyer."

"Okay." The two men walked upstairs to the bedroom they would be sharing

"Is this your childhood bedroom?"

"Yes but after some serious redecorating. I didn't have a bed this big when I lived here."

"Parents always get the good shit after you're gone." John said hanging his slacks and shirt on the hanger his lover had given him

"I'm really glad you're here John."

"Me too. I should have flown here with you." Randy shook his head

"No this is perfect. I know I'll need you tomorrow so you're right on time."

"Is your head still bothering you?"

"I don't have a migraine but there's a throbbing that's been there since the migraine itself went away."

"You need rest. The three of us will go out and when we come back you should probably take it easy...your mom too."

"You're right."

"Where are your dad and brother?"

"Finalizing stuff with the catering company then eating dinner probably." John nodded

"Let's go."

"Okay." Randy drove his mom and John over to a late night diner that served deceptively delicious coffee all hours of the day, every day. Since he hadn't eaten in quite a few hours instead of coffee and pastries, John ordered Salisbury steak, a baked potato and green beans

"How are things at work?" Randy asked

"Working." John responded before taking a bite of food

"Smartass." The older man shrugged

"Even if things were a complete mess, it doesn't matter because you're not there and there's nothing you can do but things aren't a mess so don't worry your pretty little head about it." Randy glared at the other man. "Give me all the dirty looks you want. It all remains the same."

"You have met your match." His mom said smiling

"And you're taking too much pride in it I feel."

"Oh darling I would never."

"Eat your scone. John's paying a lot of money for that."

"I'm what?" John asked coughing

"Surely you can afford it yes?"

"I can but you have to pay for your own stuff."

"Oh booo, you whore." John laughed

"You can't boo me."

"I think I just did though."

"God Randy, you're really going to make him regret flying out here."

"No I'm not. This is not new for John and he will deal."

"Oh will he?"

"Yes. Because he's so handsome that somehow means I have to put up with his nonsense."

"I see."

"You have and you'll continue to do so."

"I think that headache has started to eat away at your brain." Randy and his mom laughed

...

"I missed you." Randy said

"I missed you too." John replied to the man who lay facing him in bed

"But I feel selfish about it in a way."

"Why?"

"I came here to help out and be with my family during this time and a lot of times I was thinking about you."

"I'm really great so I can understand that," Randy chuckled. "But as long as you did what you came to do then it doesn't matter. You're human and humans can think about more than one thing at a time."

"You're right. I can multi-task like nobody's business."

"I love you." Randy smiled. "I had to say it again." John said with a smile

"And it sounded just as good then as it did the first time. I want to hear it at least once every day."

"Can I text it to you?"

"No."

"Can I tell you at least twice?"

"Of course...I should have said twice so I can hear it thrice."

"Now you're going to get an I love you and a love you because you said thrice."

"Whatever. You still love me."

"True."

"I love you too John." The older man pursed his lips so Randy kissed him then slipped his tongue into the man's mouth. He threaded his fingers through John's hair as their kissing turned feverish

"Stop...fuck, I'm so hard right now."

"I know. I can feel it." The younger man said proud of himself

"We can't do this now."

"I wasn't trying to do anything but I'm patting myself on the back for getting you that hot so fast."

"I'm going to bed. Don't touch me."

"John,"

"Nope."

"Come here." Randy said grabbing for the man who was moving across the bed

"Nooo," John squealed

"Stop it...shut up. You're going to wake everyone up."

"Quit grabbing me then. You're supposed to be relaxing anyhow. You have a tough day ahead of you and I don't want you having a headache all day."

"I kinda want to blow you right now." John cleared his throat

"I mean – would that be relaxing for you?" The younger man laughed

"If I do it slowly...you know like when I lick real slowly from the tip,"

"Go to bed Randy." He laughed again

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke to find himself in bed alone and frowned. He put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and brushed his teeth before going downstairs to the kitchen

"Good morning." He said to everyone in the room

"Good morning." They all responded

"Did you make everyone breakfast?"

"Yes and I was going to bring your breakfast up to you."

"I'll go back upstairs if you want."

"Have a seat."

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet."

"John was up before me. I found him in here getting out pans."

"You picked a good one, brother." Randy's little brother said slapping his shoulder

"Thanks." He said. "Thank you." He then said to John who handed him a plate. "Why don't you eat this and I'll make myself a plate."

"I'm fine. You relax."

"Were you running from me? Is that why you got up so early?"

"Why would he run from you Randy?" Randy looked at his brother

"Yes, why would I run from you? I love you, doll."

"One." John chuckled

**Later**

John sat in the pew of the large church. On one side he held his boyfriend's hand as he cried quietly and on the other he held the hand of Randy's niece who had flocked to his side like she'd known him all her years

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked looking down at the child

"Uh-huh." She was crying but John assumed that it was just because everyone else was. Letting go of his boyfriend's hand, John reached into his pocket and retrieved his handkerchief then handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy smiled when he saw what John had done

...

"Did you eat?" John asked when he found Randy sitting outside on the back porch

"I nibbled."

"You have to eat babe."

"You know, that breakfast you made was the first time in days my mom's eaten."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Maybe she was sparing my feelings."

"Maybe." Randy said with a laugh. John sat on his knee. "I kinda like this. Your ass is firm but has a nice give."

"I don't think you're ready for this jelly." The younger man burst out laughing. Something he hadn't done in nearly a week. John just sat there watching the tears form in Randy's eyes then spill over and down his cheeks

"Oh God, I hate you for that." John kissed him then leaned back against the man's chest. "What's up John? You never let me cuddle you unless we're in bed and even then it's on a rare occasion."

"Nothing's up. You fit better in my arms than I do yours. That's science."

"Oh. I did not realize you were a scientist on top of it all."

"I'm amazing."

"Okay. My niece took to you at church today."

"She did. She's very cute."

"You're probably not going to get that handkerchief back."

"That's fine since I have a ton of them. Monogrammed hanky's were one of the first things I bought when I started making over 100 thousand."

"Hanky's?" Randy asked dryly

"Hanky's."

"You're a simple man." John laughed. "Is it bad that I'm ready to leave?"

"No. This is a lot."

"I want to be home and in my bed...and by my bed I mean yours."

"You can definitely get in my bed."

"Do you want to leave in the morning?"

"In the morning's fine with me. Do you want to go out for breakfast with your parents or anything before?"

"No. We can make breakfast for them then stick them with the dishes." John chuckled

"Sounds like a plan. Should I book our flight?"

"Go ahead but for God's sake use my credit card this time."

"No. I'll just add it to the sexual favors list."

"Well goddamn. At this rate you'll have me in bed for two days." John looked over his shoulder and smiled


	17. 17

**Weeks Later: John's House**

Randy purred as John moved his legs up letting his ankles rest on his large shoulders. The older man worked his hips with a smooth rhythm letting his cock glide in and out and over his prostate. The younger man started to rotate his pelvis as he clenched the muscles inside

"Oh shit," John groaned. "Do it again, Randal." Randy squeezed tighter which made John pump faster

"Fuck my ass good baby." John lowered the other man's legs then leaned forward ever so slightly and thrust harder and harder in and out of his begging lover. "Yes! Oh yea, right there."

"Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Yea...harder, fuck." As John moved Randy wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few strokes before succumbing to his orgasm

"Fuck." John murmured following with an orgasm of his own. "I could literally do that all day."

"Oh absolutely."

"But not today because Cody and Evan will be here any minute and you and I need to shower."

"Think we can get a quickie in while showering?"

"Yes but it's probably not the best idea."

"Sex is always the best idea."

"That sounds tempting."

...

Randy opened the front door after the bell rang to let Evan and Cody in

"Sorry we're late." Randy shrugged

"Not a problem. Come on in."

"Why are the two of you late?" John asked as they walked in the kitchen

"I misplaced some important papers and Cody didn't help me look for them."

"I was only joking with you but that's good to know."

"In my defense," Cody started. "He told me not to touch "this stuff" so if it goes missing then that's on him. I wouldn't know where it was anyhow because I was warned."

"He's got you there Evan."

"He does got me there."

"Well Ran and I are ready to go if you two are."

"Our bags are sitting in the driveway so we're ready."

"Can we stop for something to eat on the way?"

"Definitely. We haven't eaten lunch."

"What the hell were you doing then?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

"Ooh," The younger men cooed. "We know."

**Sunapee, NH**

"Wow this place looks great." John said walking into his lake house

"Yea it does."

"I'm glad you said that because I was so worried about if anyone would like it. I know that Cody wouldn't tell me if he didn't just to spare my feelings, which I do appreciate but I needed honesty."

"How are you setting it all up?" Randy asked

"The Thursday before the wedding we're having flooring put down in here because we're having the food here and we don't want to ruin your carpet,"

"That's not permanent is it?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

"Then we'll have tables set up here in case people would like to eat out here as well. Down there will be the ceremony with a portable dance floor...for dancing. Cody and I will be right there when we exchange our vows."

"All of it sounds wonderful."

"Thank you." Evan said beaming

"You have anything to say?" Randy asked looking at Cody

"Nope. You see him smiling like that? That's what I live for and if he's happy then I'm happy." The shortest of the men pulled his fiancé in for a warm hug

"Okay that was too adorable. I need to go punch something to man up again." Randy said as he walked away

"I need to make sure he doesn't punch anything important."

"Before you go," Evan said stopping John in his tracks

"Yes?"

"Our planner is coming so we'll be leaving in a little while."

"Oh yea...okay. I hope you guys get a lot of shit done." Cody laughed

"Thanks John."

"It was the best I could do." The older man said with a smile

...

"Of course you have a boat." Randy said climbing aboard John's Cabin Cruiser. "You sure like wasting money, don't you?"

"I'm rich, bitch." The younger man laughed

"It's beautiful in here."

"Thanks. I picked it all."

"Good job. Is there a bed and all that?"

"Yes."

"So if the mood strikes we can have sex?" John laughed

"Sure."

"I mean to christen the boat like they do with ships and bottles of champagne."

"Oh, so you want me to bang you against a boat?" Randy laughed  
"Yes." He stated. "Oh shit." He then blurted out

"What?"

"I forgot to pay my rent for this month."

"When was it due?"

"Yesterday." John laughed

"You're going to be homeless."

"No I'm not and why would you laugh about something like that?"

"I'm laughing because you're an adult but somehow forgot to pay rent on a place where you need to live. Who does that?"

"A human like myself...so sorry I can't be robotic like you. Can I connect to Wi-Fi out here? Can I have the password?"

"How are you going to call me robotic then have the nerve to ask for my Wi-Fi password?"

"Can I have it or not?"

"Not."

"John."

"What?"

"I need to pay this! Give me the password."

"No. I mean you can have the password but I don't suggest putting your credit card number out there like that."

"You don't have a secure connection?"

"Of course it is."

"Then what what fuck? You're being a real dingleberry about this." John started laughing

"I would hardly say I'm hanging off your ass but okay. Don't worry about it...in fact why don't you call management and let them know you just forgot and when you get back on land you'll make payment." Randy eyed the man. "Worst case scenario they evict you."

"That would be the worst case."

"Yea but they have to give you 30 days. It's the law."

"I guess I haven't been clear on not wanting to be evicted."

"They will not evict you Ran. You've paid on time up until now so I'm sure they can forgive you."

"Well see that's the thing,"

"Oh great there's a thing. What's the thing?"

"This isn't the first time I've forgotten." John shook his head

"Did they put you on probation or something?"

"No but they're getting real tired of my shit. I'm at your house too much so I just forget."

"I knew I'd be to blame somehow." Randy chuckled

"I'm not blaming you. As you pointed out; I'm an adult, so I could just stay at my place...but yours always has food so I don't."

"Two words: grocery shopping."

"I hate grocery shopping." He said walking up and wrapping his arms around John's waist as the older man stood at the helm setting coordinates

"I know that you can afford to get your own place but if you _were_ evicted, I'd never let you be homeless." The tall man smiled. "You could most definitely come live with me or we'd find a new place for you."

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

"Two."

"It's only the afternoon. At this rate you'll get at the very least one more I love you today."

"You're good with making sure I have my required two. Had I known I would have set the minimum at four."

"Now that would have been overkill."

"I told you that I'm high maintenance and I get what I want."

"You making me gay is evidence of that." Randy began laughing. "I'm not entirely sure why you're laughing but I'm going to roll with it."

"I'm sorry. The part about making you gay was funny to me for some reason. A little part of you had to have been curious."

"No a little part of me wasn't."

"John."

"Seriously I wasn't. You just happen to be attractive and relentless and a really good kisser and you give superb blowjobs...I'm a man and we like that shit. You're a real pain in the ass sometimes but I've never thought about leaving and that's how I knew I was in love with you."

"How?"

"You want me to feed your ego."

"I do now tell me how."

"I just did. You're a pain but I never thought about leaving to get away from your annoying ass. I don't like you all the time but I do love you each second of the day." The arms wrapped around John's waist grew a little tighter. "Our trip to Disney made me want to take more trips with you."

"I want to take more trips with you too. I want to do everything with you."

"Sames." Both men laughed

"All this talk about love's got me hot."

"Does that mean we're skipping our late lunch?"

"We can have lunch after. Now I want a tour starting with the bed."

"Right this way." John said taking Randy by the hand and leading him down into the interior of the cruiser yacht. They moved past the galley, settee and straight to the stateroom

"Is the headboard padded?"

"It is so your head should be fine. Get up there." John said with a smack to Randy's bottom. Randy stepped up on the platform on one side of the bed while John stepped on the other; both men climbed on the bed and lay down.

"Does that mean you're gonna put my head through the wall?"

"I'll try not to but maybe." John replied as he leaned in and started kissing his boyfriend. Randy moaned as he threw one of his long legs over the other man's body...

**Evan and Cody**

"Come on and let me see, Cody." Evan said to his fiancé who was still in the fitting room

"Hold on...dang."

"What?"

"I said dang."

"Oh." Their wedding planner, who had quickly gotten used to the banter, laughed. Cody gave himself the once over in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out into the room. "You look great!" Evan said excitedly. "Do you like it?"

"Yea. I look good and I'm comfortable."

"You look really good. Turn around and let me see." Cody turned and even gave a wiggle. "Nice looking butt? Check."

"Are we wearing jackets or not?"

"I'm not sure. It's such a casual wedding that I don't know that we need them."

"I think we do...at least for the pictures."

"Cody's right."

"So do we wear entire seersucker suits or mix and match with linen?"

"That's a good question."

"What do you think, babe?"

"All seersucker."

"Okay." The younger man looked at his love

"That's it?"

"That's it. I'm not going to argue with you Cody since up until this point you've let me do whatever I want. If you want all seersucker then we'll do all seersucker."

"What colors are you wearing? There are quite a few to choose from."

"I like this gray for you." Evan said. "Your eyes will look gorgeous."

"Because they are."

"Anyway," The small man said dismissively. "It will look nice with your skin too because you're so tan. Do you like it?"

"Yep."

"For myself I'd like the bluish-gray. My eyes are poopy brown so,"

"Oh stop it." Cody said wrapping an arm around the man. "Your eyes are beautiful. There's nothing poopy about you...except maybe your breath in the morning,"

"Cody!"

"I'm joking." Cody said laughing. "But your eyes are beautiful so quit with the poopy stuff, okay?"

"Yes Cody."

"Can we wear really nice leather boat shoes?" The blue-eyed man asked admiring himself in a mirror

"Yes. Go look for a pair you like while I try this suit on."

"This place has everything." He said wandering over to the shoe section

"Cody," The wedding planner said. "Now you know Evan's going to veto those shoes." Cody laughed

"This isn't my serious choice."

"You better get serious."

"Do you know what color shirts and ties we're wearing?"

"Blue I believe."

"Both of us?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I like that idea."

"Well you've been getting your way so now would be a good time to throw that out there but I suggest having a solution."

"I'll wear a light gray like my suit and he can wear a bluish-gray like his that way when we take the jackets off we still look nice." The woman smiled and held up her hand for a high-five. Cody high-fived her

"I think that's a great idea Cody."

"I have them but I like to let him do what he wants."

"You're a good man."

"I try."

**John's Boat**

"Ah, fuck John," Randy crooned. "Fuck." He whimpered as John thick cock moved deep inside him touching his nerves each time

"Damn Randy." John moaned as the younger man pushed back against him. "You're fucking clenching you asshole."

"So."

"Stop it Randal."

"John."

"What Randal?" The older man stilled allowing Randy to impale himself repeatedly on him. He gave the firm ass in front of him a hard smack which only made his boyfriend grind harder. "Goddamn it." John said raking his fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes when he felt the man slow down and seized the moment by flipping Randy over and slipping back inside. He then grabbed one of the man's legs and held it in the air as he started to thrust harder and harder. "Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum Randy."

"No, no...not yet. Not yet John, I'm close." John knew that Randy wanted to have an orgasm without being touched but John was dying to touch the man's cock so he'd cum faster. "Harder John, fuck." In what was music to John's ears he heard Randy grunt as semen flowed from his cock

"Oh Jesus," John said as he came too. "Thank god."

"Shit. I have the world's worst cramp in my feet right now."

"Why?"

"What can I say? You make my toes curl John." The older man laughed

"Really hard apparently." He said rolling to the side and kissing his boyfriend. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"There's a shower if you want to use it."

"There is?"

"Yea you missed that part of the tour."

"You gave a shit tour. It stopped here."

"Didn't hear you complaining." John said getting up

"Are you going to use it now?"

"No. I'm going to jump in the lake."

"Jump? How deep is that thing?"

"I haven't been able to get an accurate measurement yet."

"Get the fuck out of here John." John laughed as he slipped his shorts on. Randy lay on the bed waiting for the feeling to return to his feet before getting up

**Later**

Randy and John were laying on the front of the yacht staring at the evening sky when they heard voices approaching

"That's probably Cody and Evan."

"I hope so since whoever it is, is on your property."

"Guys?" Cody called

"On the boat Codes."

"Are you decent?"

"What does that even mean?" Randy asked John

"If our dicks are out I guess." John answered. "We're decent." He said sitting up. "How did everything go?"

"Great!" Evan said with a smile and that made John smile. "Tomorrow we have to taste all the food we picked then we're free to actually enjoy some time on the lake."

"What type of suits did you pick?"

"I hear his voice but I don't see him and that's weird." Cody said referring to Randy

"I can hear you Third Arm."

"I didn't whisper Doc Orton. Anyway we went with all seersucker but two different colors to accent our individual beauty."

"Oh are they making seersucker bags for your head now?"

"Randy." Evan and John said

"You got jokes. I know I'm cute so I am unbothered by your comments, Randy. You mad 'cause you ugly." The other three men started laughing

"Now who's got jokes?"

"Did the two of you eat dinner?"

"Not yet."

"Are you gonna come down so we can or would the two of you rather eat alone?"

"We'll come down."

"You didn't ask me if I was ready to come down yet."

"Stay up here then if you don't want to. I'm eating dinner."

"Ask me John."

"I'm not asking you shit."

"John."

"I'll buy you two big bags of chips if you come down now."

"Okay."

"Give me a kiss for being such a pain in my ass." Randy kissed him

**Next Evening**

"When will we accrue more vacation time?" Randy asked as John got the barbecue grill ready

"Well for everyone else it's one day, paid vacation, a month but for us surgeons we get two a month and one paid sick day and one paid personal day. Why? Don't tell me you're ready for another vacation already."

"Not yet but I'm thinking around mid-October."

"Why mid-October?"

"No particular reason. I don't want to take as many days off either...just like four or five."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hawai'i...O'ahu to be exact." John nodded

"Okay."

"Did you just agree to take time off?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. I was fully prepared to argue or blow you."

"Why don't we skip the arguing, yes?"

"I'll blow you later."

"Oh hey now!" Cody said walking up. "You two know how to party."

"Did you get the barbecue sauce?"

"We did." Evan said slapping Cody's arm. "Quit it. I bought graham crackers and marshmallows too."

"In the mood for s'mores?"

"I love s'mores."

"You're so cute." Cody said kissing his fiancé

"Thank you."

"You guys make my stomach hurt with how sweet you are."

"You sound jealous."

"Maybe I am. John's always on me about something."

"Because you're a little bitch."

"John!" Randy and Evan exclaimed

"You are and you know you are...I still love you though so who cares?"

"Wait what?"

"Oh my."

"What?" Randy asked

"They're beside themselves because I said I love you."

"Oh."

"You must be like sexual napalm Randy." John and Randy laughed while Evan slapped Cody's arm again

"Dynamite." John responded. "But he's actually nice to talk to sometimes too."

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome, doll. Are the burgers ready?"

"Yea I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you." Evan said. "I have to get the side dishes and condiments ready...don't laugh at that Cody." Cody bit his cheeks so he wouldn't laugh

"You think the word condiment is funny?"

"A little bit but let's not talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You and Randy."

"Why?"

"You were with Adrianna for what, two years? I never saw you with her like you are with Randy. I like it."

"I'm happy you like it."

"Have your feelings toward marriage, or living together at least, changed?" John shrugged

"I do like having him around."

"So do it."

"You do it first then get back to me."

"Half Pint and I were living together after eight months."

"Which makes your proposal seem even more delayed."

"We're not talking about me."

"Oh we're not?"

"No we are not."

"I thought we were."

"Damn it John."

"Here are the burgers, babe."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to help Evan but I'll bring out a clean plate for the cooked ones...and the cheese for those weirdoes who like cheese on grilled burgers."

"You're judging. Go in the house."

"I just want you to know that I'm going in the house because I _have_ to and not because you told me to."

"Either way."

**Later**

The four men sat around the fire pit table roasting marshmallows after dining on barbecued hamburgers and chicken breasts with various sides

"You have to get the outside really crispy." John said to Randy. "It's so good that way."

"I don't want it burnt."

"Caramelized, doll. We're going to caramelize it."

"Do you remember when we used to be all sneaky and watch them?" Evan whispered to Cody

"Yes and here they are caramelizing marshmallows and making out in front of us."

"John seems happier."

"That's what I told him earlier."

"Maybe he wasn't that happy before because he's been gay all this time and was living a lie."

"As much as I want that to be the case I don't think it is, Half Pint."

"Well for my own entertainment I'm going to pretend that it is."

"Go with it."

"That is good." Randy said eating marshmallow from John's fingers

"Don't," John said snatching his hand away. The younger man grabbed the other by his wrist then sucked the rest of the sticky treat from his fingers. "Damn you." The muscular man responded as he wiped excess fluff from his boyfriend's facial hair

"Did the two of you forget that we're here?" Cody asked speaking up. Both John and Randy cleared their throats

"Sorry."

...

"Was I really loud?" Randy asked breathing heavily

"Yea I think so. This room is pretty far away from Evan and Cody so I think we're good."

"Okay...it would be awkward if they heard me."

"Oh like when you heard them?"

"Something like that."

"You know I was talking with Cody earlier,"

"Mmhm...about?"

"Us."

"And?"

"What if you moved in with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea...I mean you're over all the time anyway and I do like having you there."

"You've never lived with a significant other John."

"So?"

"Not that I don't want to live with you but what if you don't like and kick me out? Then that leaves me homeless for lack of a better word."

"Why wouldn't I like it though? Do you have some disgusting habits that you've managed to hide?"

"No."

"I told you before that I wouldn't let you be homeless...and even if there is something I don't like part of being an adult is dealing with it."

"True."

"Would you continue dating me if I did do that?"

"Huh?"

"If we stopped getting along or you annoyed me more than you already do and I asked you to leave – would you stay with me?"

"I don't know. If I did things would change drastically between us I'm sure."

"Right and in the end we'd probably break up. I don't want to lose you, Ran so if there is something I don't like or you don't like about me, we'll work on it."

"I want to redecorate."

"Of course you do you piece of shit."

"So I can right?"

"Yes." John said with a sigh

**Two Weeks Later**

"What do you think of this color paint?" Randy asked holding a swatch up against the wall

"For the entire room or just that wall?"

"The entire room. I like the idea of an accent wall but I like the idea of the room being painted one color better. In fact if the whole first level of the house is the same color I'd be very pleased."

"What color is that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Tell me what it is for fucks sake."

"Bella Grove Spruce by Valspar."

"What about upstairs?"

"Morning Lake from the Cool Whites selection but for the bedroom I like Jekyll Grand Dining Sea Mist."

"What the fuck does any of that mean?"

"I don't know but what do you think?"

"They look great. Are we turning that extra room thing into a theater?"

"It's going to be more like a TV room because of that huge window. I don't want to get rid of it but with it the room won't be dark enough for a real theater." John nodded

"You're right. I'm going down to the gym."

"Before you go,"

"Yes?"

"What's the square footage of the house? I need to know for the painters."

"4400."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh," John stopped in his tracks again. "We have to pick the type of granite we want in the kitchen and furniture."

"Can I get a workout in first?"

"Of course. I was just letting you know."

"Okay."

**A Month Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

There was a knock at his office door before it opened and John was face-to-face with Cody

"John, babe; don't take this the wrong way but you're not looking good."

"I'm tired. This is my second 48 hour shift this week coupled with the fact that my house is under construction...I'm not getting that much rest."

"How much longer before that shit's over?"

"I asked Randy and he said they told him two weeks. I don't know if I can make it two weeks."

"You should have called Property Brothers. They work fast." John glared at the younger man. "Or not. You know that you can crash with Half Pint and I if you need to." He shook his head

"Thanks but Randy said they wouldn't be there when I get home later so I can get a night of rest in."

"You need more than one night but it's up to you. How come Randy doesn't look haggard?"

"I look haggard now?" Cody smiled sheepishly

"You know what I mean."

"He's not working the hours I am."

"That could explain it." At that moment both men's pagers sounded and John groaned. "Come on," Cody said pulling John from his chair. "You can do it. I know you can."

"But for how much longer?"

...

John pulled into his side of the garage happy to be home and even happier that he was off work for the next two days. In his excitement he missed the construction truck parked across the street and was shocked when he walked into the house and heard a wet saw buzzing in the kitchen

"Randy!" He yelled stomping upstairs

"What?" The tall man responded meeting his boyfriend at the top of the stairs. He could see the proverbial smoke billowing from John's ears

"Do not give me that. I was told, by you, that they would be gone when I got home. But they're not gone. They're cutting tile in what used to be my kitchen."

"He told me thirty more minutes." Randy said following John down the hall to their bedroom. "What are you doing?" He asked as John began throwing clothes in a bag. "John?"

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this shit right now. I haven't slept in what feels like a week. I need quiet or I'm going to blow the fuck up. Move." He said pushing the younger man out of his way

"Where are you going?"

"To a hotel."

"He's leaving in less than an hour."

"What part of I'm exhausted do you not understand? They leave in thirty minutes then everyone will be back in the morning to wake me up. I want uninterrupted sleep, okay?"

"Okay. You're right. What hotel are you going to?"

"I don't know...probably Hampton Inn."

"Can I have a kiss before you go?"

"Of course." John said placing a hand on either side of Randy's face then kissing him. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry I turned your house upside down."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I'm invited?"

"Yes. I'm not mad at you and I missed sleeping next to you the last two nights."

"I'll see them out and come to the hotel with food."

"Okay. I'll text you the room number and leave a key for you at the desk."

"Alright...love you."

"Love you too." John said grabbing his bag and leaving the house

**Hampton Inn**

Balancing drinks in a flimsy holder and a bag of burgers, Randy kicked open the door of the hotel room and stepped inside before it shut again. He saw John sprawled out naked on the bed fast asleep. He placed the drinks and bag of food on a table before opening the door again and getting his bag that was still in the hallway. Randy groaned when he looked at John again and felt a tingle below the waist. He and John hadn't been intimate in almost three days and seeing the man lying there reminded him

"John."

"Yea?" The older man croaked

"Sit up so you can eat."

"Oh, you're here." Randy laughed

"Yes I'm here. I called you but you were sleeping."

"I'm so tired."

"I know, babe. I brought you some food so eat it then you can go back to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can watch TV or something. I have my laptop but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." John nodded as he put a pair of shorts on. "I also grabbed the Roku...and your phone charger."

"I don't need my phone."

"You're going to need it at some point." Taking a huge bite of the burger John shrugged

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This room is huge."

"I know. It might actually be nice staying here for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yes. I'm not going back there with that construction."

"John."

"Nope, not doing it."

"Babe." John laughed

"John or babe, it doesn't matter. Unless I have to work and I need to be up early in the morning, I won't be sleeping there." Randy sighed. "Stop it."

"Why did you even work those two 48s this week?"

"Someone asked me to."

"You could have said no."

"I could have but I didn't now let's move on."

"Anyway – the granite for the countertops is coming tomorrow. They finished the backsplash tonight. It's possible that everything will be done sooner than the two weeks."

"That is music to my ears. What color is the granite again?"

"Um, Baltic brown."

"If construction is done we still have to wait on the furniture though."

"This is true."

"I just want this to be over and done with before Evan and Cody's wedding." John then chuckled to himself

"What's so funny?"

"Baltic brown...I still don't see why we couldn't get tiger skin gold."

"Shut up John. You only wanted it so you could tell people it was tiger skin gold."

"They looked the same!"

"So picking the brown isn't a problem, yes?" The older man snarled as he crumpled his trash to throw it away. "You can make all the nasty little faces you want. We already bought it."

"What if I told you I went back and had it changed?" John watched the younger man's face turn bright red

"John!" He laughed

"I didn't...I just said 'what if' I did."

"Give me a kiss and go to bed."

"What are you going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"Watch some porn and jerk off probably."

"I might actually like to see that. Are you going to do it in bed?"

"No. That chair right there looks pretty comfortable. I can set my laptop up on the table." John nodded thoughtfully

"You really need to though?"

"Um yea, we haven't had sex in days and you know I need it."

"I know, doll. I'm sorry. Tomorrow we can go out for dinner then come back here and I'll take care of you."

"I don't need food John. I've eaten." John guffawed

"So you just want me to fuck you then?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will fuck you."

"I would appreciate that."

"You got it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight babe."


	18. 18

**Next Morning**

John rolled over and saw Randy lying curled up next to him. He smiled and kissed the man before getting out of bed

"Hold it right there." John actually froze in his tracks

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Is that okay?"

"Yes." John walked across the room to the bathroom the carpet tickling his feet as he moved. After washing his hands he brushed his teeth then returned to the bed

"Don't pretend to be asleep, Randal." Randy hummed. "Did you actually jerk off last night?"

"That's what you thought of this morning?"

"Yes."

"No because your snoring ruined the moment...and I couldn't find any porn that I haven't seen already."

"You need new porn? Why not just watch something that worked for you before?"

"I like certain ones and certain actors. I can't watch them over and over. Have you watched any gay porn?"

"No. I don't need it."

"Do you want to watch?"

"No, not really." John mumbled into Randy's neck as he nipped at it with his teeth. "You didn't pack any lube did you?"

"No...just your phone charger."

"Then I guess we'll have to improvise." He said moving down Randy's body. The younger man turned his eyes downcast to watch as his boyfriend took his manhood into his mouth and sucked slowly

"Oh god," He moaned. "Do it slow just like that, John." John sucked slowly but with each bob of his head he took in more and more of the other man's hard cock. "Damn." The tall man said flopping against the bed. John left his spot and grabbed his boyfriend by one of his ankles then pulled him to the end of the bed. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and coated them before teasing the man's hole. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Do not fucking tease me. Put them in."

"No because that would hurt and I don't want to hurt you. Relax." John replied slipping a single finger inside. He pumped the digit until he felt the man become less tense then added another and moved them faster. As soon as he got the man whimpering John removed his fingers then dropped to his knees and lapped at the stretched hole with his tongue. Reaching down Randy grabbed a fistful of John's hair and practically shoved his face deeper. The older man spread the cheeks wide so that he could have better access and he licked and sucked his lover like a man possessed. "Ow!" He cried after an especially rough tug of his hair

"I'm sorry."

"That hurt." John said rubbing his head

"I know...don't stop though." Standing up he chuckled. "You're stopping?"

"Yes." He answered. Randy sat up. "No. You don't need to. I'm so fucking hard already." John said right before sliding inside with a groan. He leaned forward and kissed the man unchastely while moving his hips and avoiding his prostate. Needing John to touch him there, Randy started to move as well causing them to fall into a beautiful rhythm. John was no longer able to deny him of what he wanted so his strokes went deeper even as he pulled away from the kiss

"You are right there John. Keep fucking me just like that." Randy said. "Shit." He murmured as John rolled his hips pounding him deep. He wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged on it while his love stroked his prostate. "Fuck, fuck...ah, fuck!" Randy said blowing his load. John gripped the man's thighs in his hands and thrust hard a few times before pulling out and finishing on Randy's chest

"Oh my god," He hummed. "Fuck." Randy laughed

"I'm with you."

"Imagine if I'd had something to eat."

"You're an animal regardless."

"Ooh, that turns me on."

"Well give me a minute or two." John checked the clock every minute or so until five minutes had passed

"So..."

"Yea I'm ready."

**Later**

John was lying in bed watching a movie when Randy came back to the room

"Why didn't you tell me you had bags?" He asked getting up

"I can manage."

"How's the house?"

"It looks great. They're trying to get the granite in now...well they were when I was there. It's going to be tough since someone wanted a continuous piece and not pieces."

"As a doctor you should know about germs getting into "sealed" pieces and seams."

"No. I'm a cardiac doctor not a microbiologist." John rolled his eyes

"What did you get to eat?"

"I stopped at Martha's Exchange."

"Oh nice." He said checking his phone

Ade: are you in the hotel?

John-John: yes

Ade: why? Did something happen to your house?

John-John: technically yes but nothing bad. How did you know?

Ade: I'm looking through the system and I see that someone by the name of John Cena checked in last night around 7:30. What's wrong with the house?

John-John: randy said he wanted to redecorate if he moved in...I learned later that redecorate to him means home renovation

Ade: pause

John-John: ...yes I asked him to move in with me

"Who are you talking to? It better not be someone at the hospital asking you to pick up another shift."

"It's not. I'm talking to Adrianna."

"Oh."

Ade: oh my. I'm coming up. Hope the two of you are decent...even if you're not

John laughed

"She's coming up here."

"Coming up here as in to the hotel or our room?"

"The room."

"How the fuck does she know we're here and why would she come?"

"She's the manager and saw my name in the system. I'm assuming she wants to gossip."

"This is the hotel she manages?"

"Yes."

"And is that why you decided to come here?"

"No. You're not going to give me shit about this are you?"

"No. There are so many more things I can hassle you about. I like Adrianna so this isn't one of them." John leaned down and kissed Randy as he sat on the bed

"I love you."

"I love you too...and that was only once today."

"Shut up and stop counting." He said as there was a knock at the door

"Knock-knock." The woman said letting herself in with a master key. "You guys have food." She said with a gasp

"Yes. I had to go out and get it." Randy said. "How come this place doesn't have a restaurant?"

"Because there are so many in the vicinity, dear." She said kissing Randy's cheek. "At least that's what they tell me each time I ask why we can't expand. Hi John." Ade said kissing his lips

"Hi sweetheart."

"Would you like some food? We have plenty."

"Don't mind if I do. Is this the chicken or pulled pork quesadilla?"

"There's one of each."

"But I don't want the pork one."

"So don't eat it." Randy quipped

"I can't tell which is which."

"If you pick up the pork then I will eat it and you can have a piece of the chicken." John said

"Thank you."

"Ade doesn't like to touch food that she's not going to eat."

"Oh!"

"I got the chicken on my first try so we're good." She took a bite and savored the melted cheese as she chewed. "So, what's this I hear about moving in together?" Randy laughed

"I thought it would be a good idea so I asked him if he wanted to."

"Damn Randy. You steal my man and you get to move in. What's your secret?"

"There's no secret. I'm not even sure what it is I've done to him but I like that it's working."

"I need some pointers from you then." Ade said grabbing a sweet potato wedge

"So you can get John back? I don't think so."

"Are you guys going to fight over me?" John asked his eyes darting back and forth

"Honey I would never. I meant with men in general."

"Oh well we can talk for hours about men. I'll tell you all I know as long as you promise not to use it on John. I want to keep him."

"You can have him."

"Are you having problems dating Adrianna?"

"No. I can get dates. I can have sex,"

"Yes I know. You cheated."

"John." Randy and the woman said

"Anyway you jerk, I want someone with a stable career or an idea and plans on how to get one."

"You want to be a trophy wife."

"No I don't. I can keep my job...but if it happens that I don't have to," John and Randy laughed. "I can stay home and take care of the kids."

"You're stunning so snagging a guy who wants to keep you shouldn't be a problem. I mean I rolled with it for a few years."

"You were never going to marry me John. I'm not dumb."

"Then why,"

"Because I loved you. Whatever you wanted to do I would have done it."

"Shit...now I feel bad." Randy said

"Don't. If John's dating you now and asked you to move in then he never would have truly been happy with me. I'm pretty sure that's why the two of you being together doesn't bother me."

"Why?" John asked quietly. "Not that I would want it to."

"Because I want you happy and you are."

"Aw Ade," John cooed pulling the woman into his lap. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I mean it. You have to invite me to the wedding because I know there will be one."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said kissing her. Randy narrowed his eyes

"What's going on here? This is how porn starts." Adrianna laughed

"Stop it with the porn."

"My break is only an hour Randy. That's not nearly enough time for the stuff I'd do to the two of you."

"Oh really?" Randy asked with a smile

"Both of you knock it off."

"This is just like you to spoil the fun."

"I know right?"

"I let you come up here and now you're talking shit...and you ate food."

"John I had one slice, if you will of a quesadilla and one potato wedge. You weren't stingy while we were together so if this is you now then Randy can definitely have you."

"I assure you that there's nothing stingy about John."

"Ugh – you're talking about sex. You're so nasty, boy."

"I cannot deny that." Randy said with a laugh

"Do you remember Dr. Barrett?"

"Um, the name sounds familiar."

"He's really tall...taller than Randy, he's got dark hair,"

"And he's English! The English doctor! You were making that too complicated."

"I remember him." The woman said laughing while John eyed his boyfriend. "What about him?"

"What do you think of him? He's had a crush on you for the longest time and he's got a career."

"Pimpin me out, huh John?"

"I'm not asking for a cut of anything...just trying to do you a favor."

"What unit does he work on?"

"He's an OB/GYN."

"Not quite sure how I feel about that but go ahead and give him my number."

"I will the next time I see him." John said picking up his phone

Cody: nurse seth needs to be moved to another unit or my professionalism is going out the window

"Uh-oh. Cody's pissed about something."

"Huh?"

"He said that Seth needs to be moved to another unit or his professionalism is going out the window."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Hold on."

John: why?

Cody: he's a rude and disrespectful fuck and if he says one more thing to Evan I'm going off. I'll fight him John

John: you're not overreacting at all? Do you need to cool off?

Cody: no I don't need to cool off. When Evan comes to me and he's upset then overreacting is the only way to react

"Damn it. Apparently Seth said something to Evan that upset him and,"

"Oh shit," Randy cursed. "Do not get Evan upset or Cody will bury you."

"Right."

"Is Seth crazy?"

"Obviously."

John: okay, okay. Go to my office and calm down. Please don't do anything to jeopardize your job

Cody: I'm already in your office and I'm trying to calm down. Do something John

John: I will. Can you tell me what happened?

Cody: I wasn't there but all I know is that he said something along the lines of Evan should leave me because I'm too flirty and a marriage with me would never last. The rims of Ev's eyes were red so I know he was on the verge of crying...which leads me to believe seth said some other harsh shit. Something that's so bad Ev won't even tell me

John: alright. I'll take care of it

Cody: when?

John: I'll call up there now and see what I can do

Cody: okay

"My first day off this week and I have to deal with this shit."

"What happened?"

"Seth said something about the marriage between Cody and Evan not lasting because Cody flirts too much. When Cody saw Evan his eyes were red like he wanted to cry so Cody thinks Seth said something else that was even worse but Evan won't tell him what it is."

"Which is probably for the better."

"Oh it is."

"What the fuck does Seth care if they don't work out anyway?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he said it so it seemed like he cared and thought Evan would thank him for the heads up and be grateful and end up sleeping with him."

"That sounds like some bullshit I would have done in high school." Ade laughed

"It's very immature and work is not the place to do such nonsense. Anyway, I have to call up there to see about getting him transferred so Cody can come out of my office."

"Seth fucked up. Cody and Evan are favorites in that hospital and you know the reason why he was transferred will get out and people will not look at him favorably."

"I really don't care. Those two are like family to me so they come first. Can you get up for a second so I can make this call?"

"Oh sure." Randy patted the bed next to him. "I'm only sitting here because you have pizza." He laughed

"Help yourself."

"How long are you guys staying?"

"Until tomorrow because we have to work the next day. John won't mind then because he'll have to get up early anyway."

"What all did you have done?"

"The entire house was repainted, including the outside,"

"Oh wow."

"Yea...you know that weird room that was sort of a media space but not-so-much?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well now it's really a media space. We had a custom couch made that reclines in sections and has the cup holders like home theater chairs but better because it's a couch."

"What about that window?"

"Room darkening curtains."

"Genius."

"Thank you. New furniture for the master bedroom and new fixtures in the bathroom."

"Nice...I hated those gold ones."

"Exactly. The old bed from the master is going into one of the spare rooms and my old bed is going in another. We have new furniture downstairs and we redid the kitchen...new cabinets and granite countertops."

"All of that sounds great."

"Yea I can't wait until it's all done. John can stop being so grumpy."

"John will never stop being grumpy."

"I heard that." The older man said turning the office chair he was seated in around to face the two people on the bed

"Okay well that still doesn't make you any less grumpy."

"Isn't your break almost over?" Adrianna smiled

"Tell me what happened with Cody and that guy then I'll leave."

"I reported it and HR is going to talk to him today and see where they can move him."

"That was an expeditious process."

"I don't play around."

"I see that." The woman said sliding off the bed. "Thanks for the lunch and let me know if you guys need anything while you're here. See you later." She said kissing Randy's cheek again. "Don't forget to pass my number along." John laughed

"I will." The ex-couple kissed before John walked Adrianna to the door and let her out

"What's this on-the-mouth kissing the two of you always do?"

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. It's natural I guess."

"Uh-huh."

"What? Are you jealous?"

"I might be."

"I'm sure if you see her around more often you can get a kiss on the lips too."

"You think so?"

"Possibly."

"I'll have to see about that." John shook his head. "Would she really have needed more than the hour break?" He laughed loudly

"Yea...she can do some things to you. Ade will leave you exhausted." Randy nodded. "What? I don't like that nod."

"What's wrong with my nod?"

"I don't like it. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing babe." He said clearing food off the bed

"Randy."

"She's hot, that's all."

"You're attracted to her aren't you?"

"A little bit, yea."

"I knew it...and I'm sure it's more than a little bit."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm crushing on your ex."

"It's cute."

"No it's not. I'm too old for crushes."

"So you didn't have a crush on me?"

"I wanted you to fuck me John. Liking you came a little later, not much later but it wasn't from the beginning."

"Oh...well then."

Cody: thanks John. Sorry I bothered you on your much needed day off

John: no problem. Was it taken care of?

Cody: yea. he's going downstairs. Not sure what unit and I don't care. Just as long as he stays away from Evan or else I'm fucking him up on sight

John: fair enough. I want you to still be employed and have a license when I get back to work

Cody: lol. I'm fine. Thanks again

John: you're welcome

"They moved Seth downstairs. Cody doesn't know what unit and doesn't care."

"Damn that was fast."

"That's because I called...on my day off no less."

"I like a man with power." John chuckled

**Two Weeks Later**

"Do I really need a blindfold?" John asked taking it from Randy

"Yes." The younger man had just picked John up from the hotel where they'd spent the night. He had hired a cleaning company to make sure the house was spotless for the big home renovation reveal. "Can you put it on because we're not getting out of this car until you do?"

"Says who?"

"Says me John now do it."

"I do not like you." John grumbled putting the mask on

"Now stay there and I'll come over there and get you."

"Hurry up." Randy helped John from the car and walked him to the front door

"Don't move." He said unlocking the new front door. "Step up." John stepped over the raised threshold of the doorway. "Ready?"

"For fucks sake Randy."

"Alright, take it off." He raised the mask and looked around as his eyes adjusted

"Well holy shit. This place looks great and we're only in the foyer...smells amazing too."

"Yea those are called candles." Randy sniffed the air. "And a little bit of liquid lemon Lysol."

"You changed the chandelier."

"That other one was God-awful."

"It was but I didn't care enough to change it. Good call on the new flooring too."

"Thank you." They walked into the kitchen and John ran his hands over the cool granite countertops

"Baltic brown." He muttered. "I can't get over how awesome it looks in here."

"It looks bigger."

"Yea...I can see all 4400 square feet."

"Do you know what the best part about living here will be?" Randy asked as they walked upstairs

"Me?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"You probably won't like this answer but I was going to say having a stocked refrigerator."

"You're such a piece of shit." The tall man laughed

"But you come in at a close second."

"I love this bed." John commented ignoring the man beside him. "You can tell two guys live here but it's not overwhelmingly masculine."

"Right...not like we're two lumberjacks."

"Please stop talking."

...

"I liked cooking in this kitchen before but there's something about it now that makes me enjoy it more."

"Less talking John. The chicken's going to get dry."

"I'm going to whack you with this spoon."

"Stop with the empty threats and taste one of these fingerling potatoes."

"I'll fingerling your potatoes."

"Ooh, I hope you fingerling me later." Both men started laughing

"I've officially reverted back into a child."

"No you haven't. You're just not as serious now and it really makes you even more attractive to be honest." John smiled coyly

"I don't mind being more attractive."

"I don't mind you being more attractive either even if it is a little distracting."

"Distracting?"

"Yes. Can you hand me the salt?" John handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh. So tell me more about how I'm distracting." Randy chuckled

"I don't know what you want me to say. You're really sexy to me and sometimes I'll catch a glimpse of you and I'm just like, damn."

"Oh." John casually said. "That's cool." Randy rolled his eyes. "You're attractive too."

"I know."

"I hate you."

**Weeks Later: Sunapee, NH**

Randy rolled over and draped one of his arms over John's waist

"Good morning, doll." The older man said

"Good morning."

"I just upgraded our suite in Hawai'i."

"How long have you been awake?" Randy asked opening his eyes and seeing his boyfriend on his iPad

"Oh not too long."

"Did you wake up to do that or did you just decide that, oh since I'm awake?"

"The latter. It's so much nicer than the one we had."

"I assumed as much. You're not one for downgrades."

"Except when it comes to you."

"Fuck off." John laughed. "What the hell is that noise?"

"They're setting up for the wedding."

"Damn, already?"

"Babe it's after nine."

"What?!" The younger man exclaimed

"What are you getting so excited about? Lie down and be quiet."

"John."

"What? You just woke up and you're annoying me already."

"It's what I do but I'm hot and you love me so there's really not a damn thing you can do other than deal with it." John set his tablet on the night table next to him

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"I don't think we have a choice."

"No we don't _but_," John stressed. "Before we go." Randy smirked as he straddled the older man's waist. As they kissed John reached for the lubricant still on the table from the night before then squirted a dollop on his manhood and smeared it around before Randy, who was still slightly stretched from their previous night's activities, lifted himself up and sank down

"Mmm," Randy moaned licking his lips and grinding slowly against John

"No, no," The older man whined. "That's too slow. Don't torture me like that, doll." The man on top of him started to move faster and his hands that were resting on the mattress moved to Randy's hips and guided them as they circled and occasionally undulated. John thrust upward just a little causing the other man to make a gasping moan

"Yea...do it again John." He repeated the flexing motion. Randy held onto the older man's shoulders for balance then bounced up and down grinding on each downward stroke

"Oh fuck!" John yelled closing his eyes and relishing in the pleasure. "Yea," He said. "Fuck me hard baby." The men moved as one as they raced to their quickly approaching orgasms

"Shit...I'm gonna cum John."

"Me too."

"Oh god." Randy groaned. "Oh my god, John." At the same time the younger man gave into his climax his muscles clenched causing John to climax as well

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" Randy laughed breathlessly while climbing off his lover

"No. Were you reminded just now?"

"I was."

...

"We brought back pancake platters for you guys."

"Thank you. We've been so busy."

"Yea we figured you could just roll a few up and keep moving."

"I don't know why we're doing all this stuff. We have people here that we're paying to do it. You and I are going to be exhausted Evan."

"I just want it to be perfect Cody."

"Believe me when I say that I understand but how can you enjoy the perfection of it all if you're looking at it half-lidded? It's almost 12 and neither of us has eaten. Sit down and eat a few of those pancakes while I find the wedding planner and tell her we're done."

"Cody,"

"_We're done_." Evan sat down in a chair and opened one of the Styrofoam containers

"He's right." He said pulling a plastic fork from the plastic wrapping

"Is that why you didn't argue with him?"

"Yes. I pick and choose."

**Later**

"Well don't the two of you look handsome?" Randy and John turned toward the bedroom doorway and saw Adrianna casually leaning against the door jamb

"Adrianna."

"What John?"

"We could have been up here en flagrante delicto."

"Yea that's what I was hoping for and here I am disappointed. I mean the two of you look adorable in your coordinating outfits but I'd much rather have seen you naked and sweaty."

"Your outward appearance belies just how filthy you can be."

"I know!" The woman said with a huge smile. "Gimme a hug." John wrapped his arms around the small woman and squeezed her tight

"How come you never lift me like that when we hug?" Randy asked

"I don't want to break my back." The tall man growled

"Where's my hug Randy?"

"Right here." John stood back and watched as his boyfriend hugged his ex-girlfriend. He shook his head when he saw Randy's eyes move down in an attempt to get a look at the woman's butt. "You smell good."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Are you here by yourself?" John asked gently wrapping a hand around Randy's bicep and discreetly pulling him away

"Yes. Dr. Barrett is on call so he couldn't come but he did send a gift."

"Well that was awfully nice of him."

"Yea...he said that he really likes Evan and Cody and I mean who doesn't. They're so cute and very sweet."

"They are. Where are you staying? Surely you're not driving back after the wedding."

"I'll find a hotel later."

"Ade." John said sternly. "You drove out here without making reservations? You can't go out there in the middle of the night with no clue where you're going."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm a big girl."

"No. No you're not! Like not at all! You're a tiny girl." Randy giggled

"John."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" The tall man suggested

"Thank you Randy but I can find a hotel room."

"No, you're staying here. Where's your bag?"

"It's out in my car." John stuck his hand out and wordlessly Adrianna reached into her bag then handed him her keys. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I thought you did that to him."

"He came that way, I promise. Who picked your outfits?"

"I did."

"Thought so...I couldn't see John picking out a pastel purple pant."

"He looks good though right?"

"He does. I like that you didn't overdo it with a funky shirt but decided on a light blue polo...very understated and I applaud you. The leather boat shoes are a nice finishing touch too."

"Thank you."

"I'm just going to stick your bag here." John said walking into the room

"What is that?" Randy asked picking something off John's shirt

"I don't know. What was it?"

"A leaf or something."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The younger man said kissing his boyfriend

"I love you."

"Two." John smiled

"Ugh! You two are giving me a tummy ache! Quit being so cute and let's get down to our seats. I need one in the shade since I forgot my sunblock."

"If I have to hold an umbrella over your head, you will have shade."

"Aw thank you John." Ade said taking him by the hand. "Come on Randy." She added offering her other hand

**Ceremony**

"I, Cody, in the name of the spirit of the Divine which resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Evan, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by you, without sin or shame, for none can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we will meet, remember, and love again."

"Evan?"

"Oh my gosh...his were so good." The guests in attendance laughed. "Okay," Evan said clearing his throat. "I, Evan, take you, Cody, to be my partner in life, my best friend in life and my one true love. I will cherish our marriage and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

"You may exchange rings." The two men standing at the altar swapped rings then smiled at each other. "Cody and Evan, you have chosen to walk through life hand in hand. There is no truer statement of love. Your choice to be together was not defined by a single moment, but by countless special ones. You belong together. The foundation of your love is profound friendship. Standing before those in attendance and our Lord and Savior, it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you partners for life. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. Cody and Evan Rhodes. You may kiss." With their friends and family clapping and cheering for them the two men shared one of the warmest and most loving kisses the crowd had ever seen

...

"You know," Randy said popping some bruschetta into his mouth. "I'm really surprised Cody didn't overdo it with the kiss at the end."

"Well you know why that is." John said with a laugh. "Evan probably would have kicked him in the shin had he tried to put the moves on him up there."

"Probably." The tall man said leaning over for a kiss

"Damn. How much garlic is in that stuff?"

"Shut up John."

"You know that I'm joking with you."

"Do I?"

"I sure hope so." John said kissing him again. "What do you think about marriage?"

"Has the day gotten you in the mood?"

"I'm just asking."

"If I can have what the two of them have but in a way that works for me and him then I'm all for it. What about you?"

"Nah, I hate the stuff myself."

"John."

"I've always said no to marriage. Just ask Ade."

"Just ask Ade what?" The woman said sitting down with a plate of fruit and cheese

"Pause," Randy said. "This is an international cocktail hour and you find fruit and cheese?"

"Doesn't everywhere have fruit, Randy?" She asked with a smile

"I've been corrected."

"Now what are you asking me?"

"About John's aversion to marriage."

"I'm not sure if it's an aversion so much as he just doesn't want to...or at least he didn't. My blowjobs never worked but maybe you can get a proposal out of him with one."

"Ade!" The younger man burst out laughing

"Oh you know I'm kidding John. I am a lady and would never stoop to such things."

"You're too much."

"I'm just enough." John smiled

"Randy and John?" The men turned around

"Yes?"

"Cody and Evan want to get pictures with the two of you."

"Oh. We'll be back Adrianna."

"Okay."

"Don't touch my bruschetta."

"Go somewhere Randy with your garlic breath." Randy covered his mouth

"Is it that bad?!"

"Your evil is showing just a little Adrianna. It's not that bad...and you're taller than everyone so no one can smell it."

"Yes but I don't want it raining down when I talk."

"Cut it the fuck out and let's go." As they turned to walk away the woman called out to Randy who turned around and caught a piece of gum that she'd tossed

"She's precious."

"You're only saying that because you want in her pants."

"She's wearing a lovely dress."

"Okay...you want up her dress then."

...

After dining on an international dinner menu the party really got started for the group of about fifty people. Currently Adrianna was sandwiched between John and Randy as they all danced to _Lady Gaga's Just Dance_

"When did you start dancing John?"

"When I met him. He's so annoying so I end up just doing what he asks so he'll shut up." Randy smiled. "Can I go sit down now?" John asked

"I'm not done dancing and I requested Tik Tok."

"I'll dance with you. You can sit down, babe; but I expect you to be back out here without me having to drag you kicking and screaming."

"I'll come back. I just have to wait for my jam." Randy and the energetic woman laughed as John walked away

"Well isn't this a familiar sight," Cody said sitting at the table with John who looked toward the dance floor and laughed. "But now you got a boyfriend."

"Now I have a boyfriend." The older man said with a nod

"And you danced! I didn't think you knew how."

"I know how I just don't."

"Were you trying to push Ade on us all those years you wouldn't dance with her?"

"No...just didn't want to. Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"Being married now." Cody laughed

"Not at all. Why would it be weird?"

"I don't know...having someone always expecting things from you and having to live up to those expectations. It just seems like too much...a lot of pressure."

"Well that goes both ways and honestly if the person you're with doesn't expect anything from you then do you really want to be with them? In my mind someone with low to no expectations is pretty lame. Like, what are you here for?"

"Good point."

"You've already asked him to move in and did a big home renovation so you're lining your ducks up, John."

"What does that mean?"

"You're setting up a life with him whether you realize it or not but you're smart so I'm sure you do. The vacation, asking him to move in...and allowing him to redecorate. That was a couples' project."

"Make that vacations...we're going to Hawai'i in a couple weeks."

"Yea," Cody said with a nod. "Quit fucking around."

"I'm not. That's our house now and you know that I never wanted anyone else living there."

"I mean I guess that's enough if you want to keep feeding him scraps."

"Cody!"

"I had a few shots. Excuse me."

"He annoys me though."

"So what? You don't think that you annoy him or that I annoy Evan,"

"I know that you annoy Evan,"

"Funny...he can annoy me too but that's life. Randy's hot so deal with it."

"Why's that always the answer?"

"We're a shallow society. I don't make the rules." John groaned. "Hey man, I'm just sayin...you never have to do anything that you don't want to do." The younger man said standing. "There are only about fifty people here but I still have some to thank so I'll be doing that while you contemplate the meaning of your life. Good luck with that...make sure you drink some more too so we get our monies worth."

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	19. 19

**Later That Night**

Randy left the dance floor and took a seat in John's lap

"You alright babe?"

"Mmhm. Are you?"

"I'm fine but I'm not the one who left in the middle of a song."

"I don't really like that one and once you got caught up in doing the Electric Slide I saw that as my opportunity to roll out."

"Who doesn't like the Electric Slide?"

"Let me go back and say that I do like it but much prefer the Cha Cha Slide."

"You did tear that up. When they asked how low can you go you went all the way to the floor." John chuckled

"Man, you are so funny."

"I know." Randy said with a kiss. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, doll. Do I look not well?"

"No, it's not that. It's just your vibe has been a little off and it wasn't that way before."

"Oh. I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"Life?"

"Yea."

"I have no idea what that's supposed to mean or if I even want to know so I'm not asking. If you're telling me that you're okay then fine. I'll believe you."

"You're being passive aggressive right now and it's irritating so stop it. If I had a problem, which I don't, I would tell you because," John was stopped by Randy's hand over his mouth. He jerked his head away. "Do you want to get smacked?"

"No. That would be awful."

"Then quit it."

"I know you weren't this mean to Ade or any of your other ex-girlfriends."

"No I wasn't."

"Then what the fuck?"

"You're not a girl." For some reason that made Randy laugh

"Asshole." John smiled

"Can I borrow him for one song?" Adrianna asked Randy

"Sure."

"Is this our customary one dance?"

"Yes!" She said with a smile

"Come with me to the DJ booth for a second. I want to request a song." The twosome walked over and the woman smiled when she heard John's request

"That was very sweet of you."

"Sometimes I'm mean to him. He didn't say that he was mad but I figure that should help."

"What did you do?"

"Asked him if he wanted to get smacked." Ade laughed but shook her head

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because he gets on my nerves but I'd never hit him...or anyone else for that matter."

"I know...I used to run wild with your credit card remember?"

"Yea I'm still paying off shit that you bought."

"You liar." John spun the small woman and dipped her. "Where in the world did you learn to do that?"

"I know how to dance, girl." They heard the beginning notes of John's requested song

"I'll go get him."

"What's up Ade?"

"Come on." She said pulling on Randy's arm

"You're what? 100 pounds? You're not going to pull me out of this chair."

"Get up and go dance with John." The tall man peered around the woman and saw John beckoning him over with his pointer finger. He smiled and walked over to him

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you request this?"

"Yes."

"For us?"

"Yes." Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and John wrapped his own around the taller man's waist. "I've never been this close to anyone or anything."

"You sing too?!"

"I do a little something." John said. "I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better." As the older man sang the lyrics to Amazed by Lonestar Randy could literally feel himself falling even more in love with him. "I wanna spend the rest of my life. With you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do...ooh, every little thing that you do. Baby I'm amazed by you." Adrianna smiled as she filmed the dance between the men and the loving kiss that punctuated it

"Hey guys," Evan said getting on the mic. "Sorry to interrupt the dancing but we didn't cut the cake so if I could have your attention over here please." He handed the microphone back to the DJ then hopped off the raised platform with the help of his husband. They got into the perfect position to have pictures taken as they cut. "You better not smash that cake in my face Cody or so help me God. I'll destroy you."

"No you won't." Cody said smashing a piece of pink champagne cake in the man's face

"Asshole." Evan said quietly but with a smile on his face

"Wanna get me back?"

"No." The younger of the two men handed the angry little man a plate with cake on it then leaned down. "Cody."

"Come on." Evan turned the plate around and smashed the entire thing in Cody's face making the guests' clap and cheer. He followed up with a loud kiss on Cody's lips which covered his face in even more of the cake

**Later**

John and Randy lay in bed all tangled up in each other while speaking in whispers about the wedding when there was a knock at the door

"How much do you want to bet that's Ade?"

"Oh I hope so."

"Stop it. Come in!" John hollered. The door opened and sure enough it was Adrianna. "What's up?"

"So the room that I was going to sleep in has sleeping drunken people in it and the other room contains the newlyweds. I'm sleepy and I need a shower...if you had just let me get a hotel room,"

"Adrianna."

"What John?"

"There's a bathroom right there. Go take your shower then come get in bed."

"Um, I don't want to be all up in your," She waved her hand

"There is none of this." John replied waving his hand

"Do you mind Randy?"

"Nope."

"You answered that a little too eagerly but I'm way too tired to even get into that." Ade kicked off her turquoise Giuseppe Zanotti platform wedges and headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her

"I've never seen her without shoes on."

"And now that you have?"

"I didn't realize how not tall she is."

"Not tall?" John said with a laugh. "Short?"

"I didn't want to call her short...she's just not tall. She's so cute John. I can't stand it. Like one second she's beautiful but then she's sexy and then she's cute."

"You're having quite the problem." The older man said laughing. "Wait until you see her all ready for bed."

"What?"

"No makeup, fresh-faced...a cute top knot with a t-shirt that's not oversized but it's still too big for her."

"Fuck...I might have to sleep on the floor but I don't want the two of you sleeping in bed together either."

"I just had a slightly disturbing but at the same time funny thought."

"What?"

"What if you left me for her?"

"Good question."

"Randy."

"I'm kidding. Adrianna's too expensive and I'm nowhere near as nice as you so that wouldn't work."

"I paid for that outfit she was fluttering around in today. I remember almost blowing a gasket when I saw the price of that dress."

"How,"

"$400."

"But there's nothing there!"

"This is why I almost blew a gasket."

"I would have fucking lost it." John shrugged

"I let her do it so it's my fault. Had I put my foot down from the beginning she never would have tried it."

"Yea, you messed up."

"Thank you."

"I'm only saying."

"Uh-huh." The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Ade

"I thought that I'd be sleeping alone so I don't have pants. Sorry." John could hear Randy's breathing speed up and wanted to laugh at the man's reaction

"Not a problem." He said

"Are you alright Randy?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine." He said moving closer to John

"You're weird."

"I am not weird."

"Okay. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Ade."

"'Night."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to wake up and catch you sniffing her hair or anything am I?"

"John." Adrianna laughed at John's comment. "John!" John laughed at Randy's reaction to it

"I'm so glad I heard that." The woman said. "Do you have a hair fetish?"

"No I don't have a hair fetish."

"He has a crush on you."

"Awww!" Adrianna cooed

"Eat shit John."

"I am so flattered!"

"You seem embarrassed, doll and there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm going to kill you John. Like, oh my God. I can't fucking believe you."

"Babe – why are you so mad? Don't be mad with me." John said getting extra cuddly with the man

"Don't be mad with him Randy." Adrianna said cuddling him from the other side

"Now this makes me less mad but,"

"No buts." The older man said kissing him. "Let's go to bed so when we wake up you won't be mad anymore."

"I'll think about it in the morning but if I'm still mad then you're getting a punch right in the mouth."

"That would not be okay."

"You guys are really dysfunctional. I dated you but now you're gay and dating him and he has a crush on me."

"Go to sleep Adrianna."

"Go to sleep Adrianna." The woman mimicked making Randy laugh

"That was actually pretty good." John admitted

**Next Morning**

"Randy stop."

"Why? Ade's not here."

"Well in that case you may proceed." The younger man dipped underneath the sheets...

...

"Good morning!" Adrianna said cheerfully when Randy and John walked into the kitchen

"Good morning."

"Is everyone gone?"

"Yea. Cody and Evan left about an hour ago."

"How long have you been up?"

"Maybe an hour or an hour and a half. I got out of bed and went to the couch so that the two of you could have some privacy since I crashed your party last night."

"You didn't crash our "party" since there was no party."

"Speak for yourself John."

"Randy." Ade giggled

"Do you want some breakfast? There are pancakes left and a few eggs that I can cook for you."

"Might as well since I can't leave eggs in the fridge. They'd go bad before I ever came back here."

"Is scrambled okay with both of you?"

"Yea." The men answered. Ade scrambled the eggs and warmed the pancakes and while John and Randy ate she went upstairs and readied herself for the day. When they finished and had washed the dishes, Adrianna was on her way back down

"Leaving?" John asked

"Yes. It's over an hour drive and I still have to pick up some lunch for Dr. Barrett." He laughed. "What?"

"You calling him Dr. Barrett is funny to me."

"It's sexy."

"That's your call." Randy laughed

"Anyway, I had a great time and I appreciate your hospitality. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Drive safe okay and let me know when you're back in Nashua."

"Of course John. Bye Randy." The woman said in an over-exaggeratedly flirtatious way

"I'm not going to live this crush down, am I?"

"You know I'm only joking with you, gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous." Randy said as he hugged her

"Thanks." She said flipping her dark hair

"Your hair's still dark." John commented

"Yea...I don't think I'm going to lighten it this summer. Besides, having hair this dark really makes my eyes pop."

"And that's really what it's all about right?"

"As far as I'm concerned. I'll see you two later."

"Don't forget to call or text me."

"I won't. Bye!"

**Later: John and Randy's House**

"I'm not ready to go back to work tomorrow." Randy said taking a beer from John. The older man took the seat next to him on the back deck

"We only have two weeks left before we go on vacation so it's not that bad. I like going to work."

"I know. You are a perfect human." John chuckled

"Hardly but I know that what I do makes a difference so it's easy."

"Whatever. You ever think about putting a pool back here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we live in New Hampshire and the average temperature in the summer is like, 82 degrees. I don't know about you but swimming in 82 degree weather does not appeal to me."

"Well now that you bring it up."

"What if we get some nice landscaping done? Like we get some really nice and comfortable furniture and an awesome fire pit."

"What about a hammock?"

"It would have to be one sturdy ass hammock if either of us is getting in it."

"Okay then. Scratch the hammock idea." John made a scratching sound. "I didn't mean literally but thank you for the audio." Randy said with a laugh

"You're welcome."

"Do you think we should put a fence up then or is that not allowed around here? Does this neighborhood have an HOA?"

"Believe it or not, no it doesn't."

"So we can fence in the back of the yard, yea?"

"Yea that's fine. There was nothing back here so I didn't feel like a fence was necessary but I guess once we get the new furniture, which I know won't be cheap, we should have a fence."

"Okay. We'll pick a fence then the stuff we want."

"Okay."

"You don't feel like I'm forcing you do to any of this do you?"

"No. You can't force me to do anything."

"I'm just asking. I did tell you that I would move in if I could redecorate...which turned into a bigger project than I had imagined."

"Then you imagined?!"

"Well I'm sure it came as a shock to you as well."

"A shock to my bank account is more like it."

"Says the man with two houses an hour away from each other."

"Speaking of," John said getting out of his chair

"Where're you going?"

"I'll be right back." Randy took a few sips of his beer while waiting for the other man to come back

"What's this?" He asked taking some folded papers from John

"Read them."

"John," The younger man said placing his bottle of beer on the ground next to his chair. "You added me onto the deed of your house?"

"If you sign it then it's _our_ house...our home."

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"I'm always serious remember? After the renovations and the reappraisal of the house I had a new deed drawn and your name added. You put a lot money into this place as well so this is your house too. In the unfortunate event we do break up then neither of us gets to keep it...unless one buys out the other."

"I, oh my God – I didn't expect this at all."

"It's just my way of showing you that although you annoy the ever-loving shit out of me, I do love you very much and I appreciate you and I'm so glad I met you."

"Fuck John. Jesus...you're about to make me cry and I hate doing that, shit. Thank you...I love you too." The tall man leaned over and John met him half-way and they shared a kiss

"No rush but I'd like for you to sign it before we leave to Hawai'i."

"I'm signing it as soon as I have access to a pen. I've never owned a home before."

"Well sign that paper and half of this can be all yours." Randy chuckled

"Do I get the first floor or the second?"

"Um, you take the upstairs since you don't like grocery shopping then that way I can keep the kitchen, which is located in my part of the house, stocked."

"Can I come down and visit you? And by visit you I mean eat the food you make in the kitchen."

"I'll think about it."

"What?!" John just smiled. Randy smiled

"I love you."

"I love you too...but you're not getting into my kitchen."

"Damn it." Randy cursed

**A Week Later: Dartmouth-Hitchcock**

"What are you laughing about?" Evan asked John

"Randy."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I'm laughing because he's so pissed. His scrubs just got ruined and you know how he feels about bloody scrubs."

"This must be doctor humor because I don't see anything funny about it. I'm with Randy because I'd be mad too." Cody laughed

"It is doctor humor but I can imagine what Randy's face looked like when it happened."

"That's the funny part. We were so close to finishing up the surgery then bam – blood spurting everywhere."

"I'm assuming the patient is okay?"

"Oh yea, he's fine."

"Was that funny to you John?" Randy asked walking over wearing a clean uniform

"It was actually. The look on your face was priceless."

"The look on your face was priceless." Randy mocked

"You can mock me all you want; you're the one who got all bloody."

"He's right." Cody added. The tall man rolled his eyes at the group and walked away

"What's he rolling his eyes at me for?" Evan asked. "I did nothing."

"It was a general roll. He didn't mean you specifically."

"Oh well that makes me feel better."

"Can you bring donuts tomorrow?"

"Sure but there might not be enough for Randy to have one."

"Please bring enough for him because otherwise he'll eat one of mine and I don't like that. I don't like sharing my donuts. No." The small man sucked his teeth

"Fine then." Cody and John laughed

**Six Days Later**

"John."

"Don't start."

"We've had this trip planned and we're leaving in," Randy looked at his watch. "Five hours. I can't believe you're still packing."

"Go sit down somewhere and leave me alone. You see that I'm trying to pack yet here you are annoying me about not packing."

"I annoy you John."

"Yes I know. Can you not right now?" John asked ripping the tag off a new pair of board shorts. "We need dinner."

"You want me to cook?"

"If you want. I just want food at this point."

"I'll go order food for us then."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"I love you."

"Mmhm."

"I love you Randy." John cooed. Randy's face broke into a smile but he didn't turn around so that John couldn't see

"I love you too." He grumbled before galloping down the stairs and to the kitchen. He ordered some take-out for John and himself but stayed downstairs so he didn't annoy John too much. He knew how much he irritated the older man and he knew how much John did love him but he didn't want to push him too far

**The Royal Hawaiian: King Kamehameha Suite**

"Look at that view." Randy said with his voice barely above a whisper

"I'm happy you like it."

"Oh! That's right! You upgraded us. Good job babe."

"Thank you."

"I'm ready to get naked...do we have neighbors?"

"I don't know but it's pretty private so if there are I don't think they can see you."

"Then there are two loungers out there with our names on them."

"Do I have to get naked though?"

"No but 86 that shirt."

"Now that I can do."

**Royal Hawaiian Hotel: Hours Later**

"Did you see that they have something called the Beach Boy Service?" John laughed to himself

"I don't think that's as exciting as you're making it in your head." Randy groaned. "What's the matter?"

"I just read the description and I am not happy about it."

"Told you."

"No need to rub it in."

"Do you want another drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"You don't."

"Do you want a drink or no?"

"Yes. Where's our waitress?"

"I don't know but if I have to get up I'll be mad."

"I thought you were getting up and that's why you asked."

"No. I asked to make sure I wasn't crazy. My glass has been empty for a while but I drink faster than you. I figured if you needed a drink too then it's been too long."

"Damn. I thought I was a snob."

"You are."

"So are you Mr. Fill My Glass."

"I never said I wasn't but I'm paying for a service," Just then their waitress walked over and took their order for more drink and two pizzas. "I hope she didn't hear me."

"I hope so too since spit isn't a topping I want on my pizza."

"I'll give her a nice tip."

"She'll have spit on the food by then."

"No one is spitting on the food." John said with a laugh

"Says you. I'm looking over that thing with a magnifying glass when it gets here."

"Did you shove a magnifying glass up your ass because I didn't see you with one?"

"That's quite possible after you've been in there."

"Oh dear god." John said laughing. "I can't believe you just said that."

"That thing's a monster and you know it."

"Yea I got some major heat over here."

"Major." John smiled. "Look at you. You're so proud of yourself."

"Hell yea! My piece is impressive."

"It's not like you grew it so,"

"I did grow it."

"It grew. There's a difference. It's not that way due to your diet or some vitamins that you took."

"Why are you trying to bring me down?" Randy took John by the hand

"I'm not trying to bring you down and you know that."

"Now you're coddling me."

"So what? Let me coddle you."

"Coddle on."

"Where should we go for our next vacation?"

"Randy." The younger man laughed. "How can you even think about taking a vacation when we just started a vacation?"

"I like to vacay."

"There is something seriously wrong with you. I mean for real."

"Stop. You know I'm kidding."

"I know you are doll."

"What do you want to do while we're here?"

"Spend time with you. Whatever you want to do, I will do." Randy felt the blush start in the base of his neck and work its way up and into his cheeks before spreading across his face

"I have to see what they have."

"You didn't check that when you picked this hotel?"

"I did but I can't remember now. It was months ago."

"What's the point of being with someone younger than me if they can't remember shit?"

"I'm only two years younger than you John so shove it up your ass."

"That's not my role in this relationship."

"Fucking one-liners." Randy mumbled. "Anyway, I do remember seeing an island tour and a lei making class."

"So we can get lei'd?"

"How long have you been waiting to make that joke?"

"Way too long! I was bursting at the seams." Randy laughed

"I'm glad you got that out then." John exhaled loudly

"Me too because I am relieved."


	20. 20

**Next Morning**

Randy woke up and saw that he was alone in the large bed. Rolling his eyes he threw his legs over the side of the bed and saw John standing outside on the expansive patio. He slipped on his flip flops then walked out there

"Good morning." John said feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough to brew this coffee and step out here."

"What's up?"

"Not much. Just thinking."

"Ah, not again."

"What does that mean?"

"Whenever you start thinking you get all mopey and quiet. You must have some deep thoughts so what is it this time?"

"I was just thinking about us."

"Oh not life this time?"

"No not life this time."

"Well what about us?"

"How happy I am...the long-term,"

"I like those thoughts."

"Do you want to get married?"

"I guess I do someday. Do you?"

"Yea...let's do it. Since we're here and all we can get married."

"John are you crazy?!" Randy shouted grabbing the mug of coffee from John's hand and sniffing it. "Is there rum in this?"

"No but that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"What's gotten into you John? What's this all about?"

"Randy I've never been this happy. I know that getting married doesn't guarantee us not breaking up but I want to. I want to be married to you and share everything that I have with you...equally. Maybe I'm being crazy. Am I being crazy because you're looking at me like I'm crazy?" Randy stood there for a few tense seconds before grabbing the older man roughly and kissing him hard on the lips

"No it's not crazy...okay, yes it is crazy but I like crazy and I want crazy with you for the rest of my life. Let's do it John. Let's get married." John smiled. "It's legal here right?"

"It is legal here."

"Fuck, this is insane."

"I know. My family's going to fucking kill me."

"So are mine...we're in agreement that neither of us is telling until we do it right?"

"Right...I don't want them trying to talk me out of it."

"I don't either. It'll ruin it."

"We need a license."

"I'll call downstairs...and order breakfast."

"Alright. I'm going to Google jewelry stores and see about getting rings...you want a ring, correct?"

"Well of course I want a ring."

"Matching, similar or completely different."

"Matching but if we can't get that then definitely similar." John nodded. After eating breakfast the men found their way to the Department of Health to obtain the license and pay the fee. After putting in the application the men went back to the hotel and talked with the wedding coordinator on staff about when it would be possible for a ceremony and where they could have it

"I like it over here." Randy said referring to Coconut Grove

"Me too. I mean if we're going to get married in paradise then it might as well be outdoors with that beautiful background."

"That's what I'm saying."

"So here then?" The coordinator asked

"Here."

"And when would you like to do it?"

"As soon as possible...like tomorrow or the day after." The woman smiled

"Let's go check the schedule." Inside the building they checked the next available appointment which was the next day at 6pm. John and Randy booked it

...

"We have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"Rings and attire."

"I'm more concerned with the honeymoon." John laughed

"Stop it. Did you pack linen pants because I think linen would look nice?"

"I have a pair. What type of shirts are we wearing?"

"I don't know."

"Can I suggest just a plain white button down? My pants are more of a dark khaki/wheat color."

"I'm fine with the button down idea...but did you pack one?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"So we have to get rings and buy shirts." John nodded. "Let's go."

...

"What are you laughing about?"

"This place is literally called The Wedding Ring Shop."

"Yea they don't make it difficult for you."

"That's so ugly." Randy whispered

"I know. Is it wood?"

"I have no fucking idea but it's ugly as h,"

"Can I help you?"

"Ello." Randy finished. John stifled his laugh. "We would like to purchase wedding rings but haven't found the ones we want yet."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Alright." After browsing and making fun of more rings the two men got serious and actually started looking for the rings they'd want to wear

"I like this brushed style."

"What about this one?"

"Now you know that thing looks like a platinum candy cane." John giggled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but be serious John."

"Okay, okay. I seriously like this one."

"Yea but I like the thicker one here better." The older man nodded

"The finish is nicer."

"So this one then?"

"This one." He said with a smile

"I'm getting really excited about this."

"I am too...I've been excited for a while but didn't know how to bring it up. I'm glad you're so nosy and got all in my business this morning."

"Our business." Randy said with a smile. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you have two of these?"

"We do. There's an extra in the back. Would you like them?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. The sales associate walked to the back to retrieve the ring then came back and opened the case so that John and Randy could try them on

"This is a nice ring."

"Christian Bauer is very popular."

"John?"

"I'm in if you're in."

"We'll take them."

**Later: Assaggio**

"This is a really nice place."

"I wanted us to eat somewhere nice the night before we get married."

"I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Well that makes the two of us but we paid for it so it's happening."

"There's no way I'd back out."

"That is certainly good to know _because_," John emphasized. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"John." Randy said with a laugh

"I'm serious. Will you marry me Randy?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely I will."

"You didn't have to ask, ya know. We both know I would...that I am."

"But I still had to ask you. I don't plan on doing this again and since nothing about this is traditional I thought at least one thing should be."

"You're sweet. What are we going to do after?"

"I have an idea."

"Of course we're doing that but I meant food and stuff. You can't put on your best performance if you don't eat."

"True. One of the restaurants here does in-room dining for two. If you're okay with it then we can do that then get on to that other thing you so subtly mentioned."

"A romantic dinner for two is a great way to end our wedding night...well end it before we have lots of hot sweaty sex." John coughed as he choked on his wine. Randy laughed as he chewed. "Didn't expect that did you?"

"Not at all." The older man said sipping his water. "Are we not doing it tonight since it's technically the night before our wedding?"

"Can we not do it though? My last comment made me pretty horny."

"Wow. Did you really just turn yourself on?"

"A little bit, yea."

"Randy."

"If we manage to keep our hands off each other then it is what it is but if we happen to have sex then I'm all for it."

"That answer was neither straight nor helpful."

"Well I'm not straight,"

"Be quiet and eat your dinner."

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke and turned to his side to cuddle up with his fiancé but found John already sitting up in bed

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Good morning. I'm writing."

"What are you writing, babe?"

"A little something that I want to say to you during the ceremony."

"The fuck for? The officiate is going to do all that."

"Because he doesn't know what I feel and what I want to say to you."

"Damn it John."

"What?"

"Well now I have to write something. What the fuck did you go and do that for?"

"You haven't been awake for five minutes and already you're annoying me."

"And after 6pm today, I'll continue to do so for the rest of your life."

"That's certainly not an appealing thought."

"For you it's not but we've already paid for everything so you will deal. Can I hear what you've written?"

"No but I have a pretty basic vocabulary so don't expect any eloquence." Randy laughed

"Shut up. I know that you know words...a lot of them."

"What do you want to do today?"

"We're getting married are we not?"

"That's not until 6. I figure once we get our clothes back we can do something until then."

"Oh I forgot we had those sent out."

"I just want to make sure they look good. The ticket said delivery time to our room was 10am."

"I'm glad you're around because I don't even remember there being a ticket." John stared at the younger man as he scribbled over a large portion of what he'd written on the hotel note pad making Randy laugh. "Was that all the nice shit you'd written about me?"

"Yea...I might just scrap this whole thing."

"Let's go to the spa. I can't think of a better way to spend the hours before having a shotgun wedding."

"Shotgun? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes John. I'm pregnant...16 weeks."

"You'd be really ugly pregnant."

"You're really ugly anyway."

"Ooh, you just told me."

"Shut up. Do you want to go to the spa or not?"

"Yea. I'd like a fresh haircut for my wedding day."

"Don't let them cut too much. I like it this length."

"I know. I'm still keeping it like this but I need a little off the sides. I need my part to look fresh."

"Amen." John laughed

**Abhasa Spa**

"John?"

"Hmmm?" The older man hummed

"Are you purring over there?"

"Yes. This is the best thing." He said in regards to the Lomi Lomi massages they were getting after full body exfoliations

"I'm going to take some massage classes if it means getting you to purr like that."

"I'll pay for them if it means you making me feel this way. Damn." Randy smiled listening to his soon-to-be husband sigh happily

**Later**

"Oh wow." John said as Randy walked up to the table. "If I didn't want to marry you before, I certainly would now."

"Thank you but don't get used to it. They're professionals and there's no way I can maintain my beard like this."

"To me you look good no matter how raggedy you let that thing get...but don't let it get too rough because I am marrying you in part for your looks."

"That makes two of us. Will you be able to shower and not mess up your hair?"

"I don't know. Are you going to stand me up if I can't?"

"I would but since I won't see you until we get to Coconut Grove then I have to have faith that you can keep it like that. What are we eating?"

"This fruit and there's a seafood pizza coming."

"Sounds good."

"Do you want to watch the luau tomorrow?"

"Are luaus going to be our thing?" John laughed thinking of their trip to Disney

"I know we saw one already but we can't visit Hawai'i and not see one." Randy smiled

"We can do that."

"I'll reserve a table when I get back to the room."

"I think I'm going to go crazy during that hour where we're sequestered."

"Why?"

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Relax I guess."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sleep? Jerk off maybe? I could possibly do both."

"Will you think of me?"

"I don't know yet. I don't even need material once I'm touching it."

"You should have just said yes."

"Oops, I mean yes. I will think of you. There's a picture of you on my phone somewhere so I'll use that."

"Shut up John."

**Coconut Grove: 5:59pm**

John smiled when he saw Randy walking toward him as he stood in front of the makeshift alter

"I fell asleep." Randy said when he was close enough

"Something told me to call you but I didn't. I thought you'd be able to stay awake for your wedding."

"Be easy John." The older man laughed. "Your hair still looks good."

"Thank you." The officiate cleared his throat

"Are you gentlemen ready?"

"Yes." They answered in unison

"Let us get started then." Clearing his throat again he began. "John and Randy we are gathered here to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. John and Randy are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?"

"We are."

"John I understand you have something you'd like to say to Randy."

"I do."

"Please."

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. I will remember all the little things and celebrate all the big things. We'll never being too old to hold hands and I will always remember to say 'I love you' at least _twice_ a day." Randy smiled. "Marriage is never going to sleep angry and it is at no point taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, and it should continue throughout all the years. And I'm promising to you, here today, to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of our days."

"Did you really write that?"

"Yes I really wrote it." John said

"Thank you."

"John and Randy please face each other and repeat after me." The men recited their vows flawlessly and with heart. "May I please have the rings?" Then handed over the bands. "Before the exchange there's something Randy would like to say to you John."

"Oh really?"

"I did some writing too."

"Is that why you fell asleep?" The officiate laughed

"Anyway," Randy said clearing his throat. "John, what I have to give to you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward. To stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring and be part of my life forever."

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today...a circle of wholeness perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today. John and Randy, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple _and_ by the powers vested in me I pronounce that you are now married! If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so." And so they did with the perfectly timed Hawaiian sunset behind them. Their wedding coordinator, who also served as their witness, clapped with the photographer and the videographer capturing it all

**King Kamehameha Suite**

"Thank you, Hubs." Randy said as the last single drop of wine dripped into his glass from the bottle in John's hand

"You're welcome, dollface." The older man said with a smile

"So when are we calling home?"

"Not until tomorrow at least. Let us enjoy the night before we're ripped new assholes by our families." Randy chuckled a little as he chewed his dinner

"This is really delicious."

"I'm not even hungry to be honest with you."

"You better eat. This cost us $130."

"Yes dear."

"I don't want to kill the high we're on right now but we need to get serious a moment and talk finances."

"Right now?"

"I don't mean serious finances but more along the lines of a pre, well at this point it would be a post-nuptial agreement."

"I have no problem with that."

"And that concludes our talk on finances. Thank you very much." John laughed

"I love you, doll."

"I love you too." Randy said raising his glass. "To us."

"To us." The men lightly touched their glasses together before taking a sip of the Guenoc Chardonnay

"We've only been married a matter of hours but I have to admit that I have a single regret."

"Already? What is it?"

"That we didn't have a first dance."

"Well," John said standing. "We can have one here." He said as he picked up his phone. Randy stood too and walked over to where John was standing then took the device from his hands

"Let me."

"By all means." The younger man thumbed through the large collection of music hoping that what he wanted would in fact be there. It was and John smiled when he heard the notes. "Is this going to be our song?"

"Yes. I think it says everything perfectly, no?"

"It does." The men swayed together as Amazed played from the phone. John looked into Randy's eyes and instantly they were drawn to each other in a searing kiss. Randy kissed from John's lips and down his neck but was met by the collar of the older man's white button down shirt. Frustrated, he yanked at it and popped the plastic buttons sending them in all different directions. John shrugged letting what was left of the shirt fall to the floor before picking up his husband and walking over to the bed where he laid both of them down. He pulled at the belt then the button of Randy's pants and pulled them roughly not even giving the younger man a chance to lift his hips to aid him

"Damn...I love it when you're rough like this. It turns me the fuck on." John only smirked as he ran his hands underneath the man's shirt before dragging them back out then unbuttoning the garment. He kissed Randy again before he peppered his upper body with kisses and flicked his tongue over each sensitive nipple. The younger man moaned as he felt the soft warm lips of his lover move down his body bypassing his hard cock. John pushed his bottom up and spread his cheeks then delved inside. Before getting into a rhythm he could feel the other man pushing at his head

"What are you doing?"

"Just use the lube we have. I'm ready to consummate our marriage." John laughed as he moved to get the lubricant

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." John made sure his husband was sufficiently prepped, even slipping a finger inside him for a bit, although Randy had said he didn't need to, before thrusting deep into him. He rocked his hips in and out just building up until he found the perfect rhythm. Reaching up John threaded his fingers with Randy's as his thrusts came harder. Their rough lovemaking a stark contrast to the slower song that played, forgotten, in the background. With one hand in his husband's, Randy used his free one to wrap around John's neck and brought him down for a steamy kiss. John's once hard movements turned into gentle rolls of his pelvis which drove Randy mad. The younger man growled as he pulled away from the other man's lips

"Good?" John asked with a smirk playing on his lips

"You know how fucking good it is, John."

"Turn over." The older man demanded. Randy positioned himself on all fours

"Want me to arch?"

"Yea," John replied huskily. "Get that ass up here." The tall man raised his bottom in the air and heard his husband let out a low groan right before pushing back inside of him

"Oh god...fuck me good baby." With Randy stretched and ready to go there was no need for John to start off slow. He got a good grip on the man's hips and went to town plunging in and out of him. He pounded the other man from behind which sent the bed rocking and creaking. "Oh John! Don't fucking stop...please don't you fucking stop." John used every inch of him to bring pleasure to not only himself but the man, the only person; he'd ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with

He moaned loudly when his husband clenched his already tight muscles even tighter and began to meet him thrust for thrust

"I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck...me too."

"Make me fucking cum, John." Concentrating on the special spot, John kept up with his movements until Randy lost the perfect arch in his back and lay flat against the mattress. "Let me." He said turning onto his back and taking John into his hands. The younger man twisted the hands up and down as he tongued the slit at the tip of the older man's dick

"Oh my god," John breathed. "Just like that." He said as the first stream of fluid spurted out. Randy stuck his tongue out and caught the rest

**Next Morning**

"Jesus...can you wake me up like that every day?" Randy smirked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"I haven't decided yet."

"What do you mean?" John asked looking down at the man who was still hovering around his crotch

"I mean that I haven't decided...maybe I will wake you up like that every day or maybe I won't."

"How rude. Come here." The tall man slithered up John's body and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"When do you think we should call?"

"Never."

"Randy."

"You know that they're not going to be happy, John. Why should we ruin the rest of our time here worrying about it?"

"Because we're going to worry about it regardless."

"I wish you weren't right. Do you want to go first? You did bring it up."

"Sure, I'll go." The older man said. "Should I put it on speaker?"

"No. If your parents say anything bad about me I don't want to hear it."

"It's ringing."

"Good luck, babe."

"Gee, thanks. Hello? Hi mom. How are you? That's good. No, no, the trip has been wonderful. That's why I called you." John laughed. "No, not to rub it in. I, um," He blew out a breath. "I sound nervous because I am. Okay, here goes – Randy and I got married yesterday." Both men cringed when they heard the woman yell into the phone. "What do you mean why the hell did I do that? Well we did it because we love each other. I know I've been in love before but not like this." Randy laid a comforting hand on John's. "Hello? You still there? Are you mad at me? Oh...you pictured me marrying a woman. Well mom until I met Randy I never thought about getting married. I know you liked Adrianna. She is very pretty." He chuckled. "But Randy's good-looking too, you're right. Yesterday at sunset on hotel grounds. There are pictures, yes. I asked him then he asked me. We have rings. Yea, we thought of everything. I'm here...you're right – it's totally unlike me. I'm not being brainwashed but I have changed and I think it's for the better. I do. Alright mom...I love you too. Bye."

"So?"

"She's mad but I can tell she's trying not to be mad...and she doesn't know how she's going to tell my dad."

"She doesn't need to tell your dad."

"I know but she will. Your turn, doll." Randy sighed and picked up his phone

"Hey mom. I'm good. It's absolutely beautiful here. I'll send you and dad on a trip one day. It is expensive so I'd have to talk to John first before spending that kind of money. What do I mean? Yea...that's why I called." Randy cleared his throat. "He and I got married yesterday. Hello?" The younger man checked the screen of his phone and saw that it was black

"What's the matter?"

"She hung up on me."

"Why? That was a great segue."

"Thank you." He said with a smile

"I wouldn't object to you sending your parents on a vacation by the way."

"I know. That's why I married you." John chortled

"Are you going to call her back?"

"I am right now. Hello. Why'd you hang up on me? No you heard me right. We didn't plan to do it when we started the trip. It was spontaneous. John said we should and I agreed. He and I went out to dinner and he asked me and I in turn then asked him...we both said yes. It's not the sex, mom." John looked over wide-eyed. "I promise you it's not. I know. I know." Randy repeated sadly. "I have faith that John won't cheat on me...I know that how you get them is how you lose them but I'm willing to take that chance. If he cheats and we end up getting divorced over it then that's my fault. That's my karma." The older man wrapped an arm around the other. "You've made it really clear that you're not happy about that mom and I can't help that I fell in love with him. What we did is crazy. John and I have covered that. Mrs. Cena is mad. No my last name's still Orton. I didn't plan on it but maybe somewhere down the line I will. We did think about our families which is why we decided not to call until today. Of course we knew that you guys would try to talk us out of it. We didn't think you would but we didn't want it ruined either. Yes, I know that you love me. But I'm stupid? Oh. No it's not the smartest thing I've done but I don't regret it. Yea I have a headache now as well. I love you too. Bye."

"So?"

"She loves me but I'm stupid and I've given her a headache apparently."

"I'm sure it's not the first time."

"No it's not. I did go through adolescence and teenage years. She'll get over it."

"My dad sent me one of those red-faced emoji's." Randy laughed

"I guess that means he's angry."

"I guess so. Anyway, we still have two days here and what's done it done. I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you."

"I love you too, John."

"And I'm not going to cheat on you."

"I know."

"Unless the person is as persistent as you were."

"Not funny John."

**Days Later: New Hampshire**

**John and Randy's Home**

"It was really nice of the other doctors to cover our shifts." Randy commented as he and John enjoyed the beautiful weather in their newly landscaped backyard

"Yea...talk about a surprise. They extended our vacation by two days and we don't even have to use our vacation days for it."

"Was that,"

"The doorbell? I'll get it." John said getting up and going inside. He walked through the house and to the front door. "Hey." He said hesitantly

"Hi." Cody and Evan said

"What's up?" John asked stepping to the side so the men could come in

"Well since you ran off and got married without us, Half Pint and I thought we'd take the two of you out for drinks."

"Today?"

"Well yea. The two of you have the day off tomorrow so if you want to get a little tipsy then it's on us."

"This is weird but thoughtful none-the-less."

"What's going on?" Randy asked seeing the men standing in the foyer

"Cody and Evan want to take us out for drinks since we ran off and got married." The tall man looked at his wrist where he normally wore a watch

"What time is it?"

"A little after four."

"Eh, it'll be five soon enough. Let's go change, John." Randy said already on his way upstairs

"We'll be back." John replied following him

**Whippersnappers**

"What made you do it? Was it the talk we had? I was drunk and don't remember it all but I do remember talking."

"You guys had a talk?" Evan asked

"Yea, at the wedding."

"It wasn't that but you did open my eyes, Cody."

"You're welcome."

"It was realizing my happiness...that I've never been as happy as I am now and a lot of it, if not all of it, is because of Randy."

"All of it." The tall man said sipping his drink

"What?"

"You said a lot if not all of it and I'm saying all of it was me."

"Not to toot his own horn or anything."

"Oh no, I'm tooting that shit." John rolled his eyes and the other two men laughed

"Well it'll be nice having another couple like us around. Most of our friends are straight." Evan said

"As are mine." John responded

"Don't eat too many of those, babe. I'm cooking tonight remember?"

"You know I can't resist potato skins."

"One more then but I'm making lasagna so,"

"This will be my last one then." Evan and Cody smiled at how cute and comfortable the two older men were with each other and themselves

"You two are the cutest I have to say."

"There's no way we're cuter than the two of you."

"What's cutest about us?" Cody asked smiling

"Cody."

"I was only asking." The three men watched as Evan waved over their waiter

"Yes."

"Can I get another pineapple rumtini?"

"Sure. Would you guys like refills?"

"I'm driving so no." Cody said

"I'll have another beer."

"Me too."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

...

"I don't want to be a buzzkill but I have lasagna to make and it's getting late." Randy said looking at his wrist where he actually had a watch this time. Both Cody and Evan checked their watches

"Yea...it's been enough time."

"Enough time?" John repeated. "Is there a time limit on how long you'll hang out with us?"

"No. No that's not what we meant."

"...okay."

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Yea! We'll stay." John grew suspicious but went along with the plan. Cody drove them all back to Randy and John's house

"You can resume your drinking here since you won't be leaving for a few hours, Cody." John said sticking his key in the door

"You're a smart man."

"What the fuck is that noise?" Randy asked hearing movement in the house

"I don't know. It sounds like pots and people talking. You guys stay back here...just in case we die you can pen a book in our memory."

"You got it John." Randy and John left the foyer and moved toward the kitchen and stopped in their tracks

"Mom!" They both shouted when they saw their mothers in the kitchen

"What are you doing here?" John asked hugging his mother. "All of you...what are you doing here?"

"We all had a long talk about what the two of you did,"

"Oh no," Randy moaned

"Calm down – we say if you're happy then so are we. Marriage is hard enough without your families adding to the pressure and we wanted to get together and have a little party for you."

"Yea since you ran off and we missed your reception." Cody said

"You weasels. You guys were in on it." Randy accused

"We were."

"So where are the rings and the pictures?" Each man held their left hand out and showed off the band of platinum adorning it

"There aren't that many pictures because we only had a ceremony but I'll go get them." Randy said

"Can I talk to you a second?" John's mom asked. "It'll be really quick."

"Yea." John and his mom walked out of the kitchen and to the formal dining room. "What's up, mom?"

"I wanted to say sorry about the way I reacted when you called."

"Stop it. You're a mom and you reacted how I expected...which is why I didn't call until it was over."

"You're smart and your dad and I raised you well. You're in your 30s so you should know, more than I would, who you want to marry and who you don't want to marry. Randy is a good choice."

"Thank you but I think he chose me." The older woman laughed

"He seems like he'll be a handful."

"And he absolutely is but I love it and wouldn't accept that type of shit from anyone but him." She smiled

**Kitchen**

"Randal."

"Yes mom."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked tasting a bit of the pasta salad his mom prepared

"Are you going to make me spell it out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you yelled at me and made me sad."

"Ugh – God bless John and his precious soul." Randy chuckled

"Oh please – he's got his quirks too."

"But I'm sure they're nothing like yours. Anyway, I'm sorry about the way I handled your news. I was worried about you moving here."

"Why?"

"I knew that you would be fine work-wise but when it comes to your personal life I didn't know. You haven't always had the best relationships so I'm elated you found John and I won't bring up what happened before anymore."

"Thank you."

"To be honest, John won me over when he came for Nan's funeral."

"Yea he won me over then too. John's a really good guy and I know that _before _he wouldn't have done what he did and I'm _just_ getting over what I did."

"It's in the past now. He made an honest woman of you."

"Mom." The dark haired woman laughed at her joke. "What's dad out there doing on the grill?"

"Well he and your father-in-law are out there with steaks and peppers and chicken. Help me with these shrimp and scallops."

"Yes ma'am."

...

"Well, well, well," John turned around when he heard the voice and smiled

"Hi Ade." He said hugging her

"I hope this party has drinks because I'm so depressed. I tried and tried but no," John laughed

"Quit it."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Gorgeous?" Adrianna called making Randy smile. "You're just going to sit there? Where's my hug, boy?"

"Right here."

"Congratulations to you too."

"Thanks."

"How's it going with Dr. Barrett?"

"Good...thinking of giving him the old slip and getting pregnant so I can lock him down." Randy laughed loudly

"Adrianna!" She smiled

"You know that I'm only kidding, John, my goodness. His parents were in town and he let me meet them actually."

"All the way from Jolly Old England?"

"John, you're going to get a whole lifetime of that."

"I know." John said dejectedly

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Anyway, yea, they came across the pond and I ended up cooking for the three of them."

"You what?"

"I know. I'm learning how. It was pretty good."

"Then maybe you can lock him down...the traditional way."

"Oh you know all about traditional don't you, ya eloper." John and Randy laughed

"I'm going to ignore that and ask you to stay anyway. You know that you're more than welcome."

"Don't mind if I do. Is there a seat in the middle of you two because that's where I want to sit?"

"No but we'll squeeze one in."

"Thank you John-John." Ade said walking toward the table. "Hi Mrs. Cena."

"Hi there. It's so good to see you again Adrianna."

"Same here." She said hugging John's mom. "Thanks for the call, Cody!"

"You're welcome." He said with a smile

"Hi Ev."

"Hey Ade." John walked up with an extra chair and placed it in the middle of his and Randy's chairs while Randy placed a plate and drink on the table

"Aw, you guys. Ooh, you got me a Heineken...I feel like we've known each other forever, Gorgeous."

"I'm observant." Randy said sitting in his seat. Adrianna joined the conversation easily, like she'd been there from the beginning. John smiled at Randy who had looked over at him then reached behind Ade's chair and tapped him on the shoulder. Randy looked behind him and saw John wiggle his fingers so he draped his arm over the back of his chair and the men laced their fingers together

John gave a quiet but happy sigh as he looked around at his friends, family and new family and realized that this is what he'd worked so hard for. Not the money and not to be mentioned in medical magazines but for this: fun-filled and stress free evenings with those he loved

"You alright?" Randy asked leaning back in his chair

"I'm perfect. What about you?"

"Perfecter." John chuckled

"I love you, doll."

"I love you too."

**End**


End file.
